


Sevgiliye Mektuplar

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Disabled Character, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-07 06:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 29,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: O sadece Kai’in arkadaşının nişanlısıydı. Asla Kai’yi fark etmeyecek birisiydi. Ama diğer yandan Kai ona aşıktı. Nasılsa hiçbir işe yaramayacaktı. İşçi sınıfı sessiz bir çocuğun düz, zengin ve kalbini deli gibi attıran çocuğun yanında durma ihtimali olamazdı. Kai ne konuşabiliyor ne de duyabiliyordu, peki hislerini Sehun’a nasıl söyleyecekti? Bunu başarsa bile bazen Kai’yi güldüren kadınsı görünüşüne rağmen Sehun’un erkeklerden etkilenmediğini biliyordu. Ama bu zengin ve iyi eğitimli olduğundan dolayıydı. Küçük köydeki hayatının her bir gününde Kai uzaktan Sehun’u izleyip ona hayranlıkla bakıyordu ancak ona ulaşma cesaretini asla kendinde bulamamıştı. Sehun onunla bir kere konuşsa bile Kai o anda mutluluktan ölebilirdi. Mesele şu ki… Kai onun sesini gerçekten duyamazdı ki bu da onu kandıran çok uzak bir senaryoydu. Ama bu bile olmuyordu. Sehun’un yalnızca ve yalnızca onu fark etmesini istiyordu. Bu mümkün olan bir şey değildi ve bunu çok iyi biliyordu.Kai’in yapabileceği tek şey Sehun’a asla veremeyeceği yüzlerce mektup yazmaktı. Kai Sehun’a onu sevdiğini söylemek istiyordu.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yazardan izin alınmıştır. Maalesef yazar aff'deki hesabını kapatıp ficlerini burada yayınlamadığı için orijinal linkini veremiyorum :/
> 
>  
> 
> Namıdiğer Letters To You!!!

 

**Karakterler**

**Kim Kai:** 17 yaşında, sağır ve dilsiz. Varlığını asla bilmediği bir çocuğa aşıktı. Hayatta kalmak için odun kırıyordu ve annesiyle beraber yaşıyordu. Kimse sağır ve dilsiz bir koca istemediği için annesi ona eş bulmakta zorlanıyordu.

**Oh Sehun:** Köyün ağasının oğlu. 17 yaşında ve nişanlı. İstediği her şeye sahip olduğu için hayat onun için çok kolay. İşçi sınıfını pek umursamıyordu ve onunla tek kelime bile etmeyen Kai’yi fark etmeyeceğine emindi.

**Bomi:** Kai’in en yakın arkadaşı ve Sehun’un nişanlısı.

 

 

 

 

 

“Eğer birisini seviyorsanız, Onlara Söyleyin, Söylenmeyen sözlerle kalbinizi arkada kırık bırakmayın.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sehun Kai’in ne demeye çalıştığını anlayamıyordu.  Kai bunu biliyordu ama ne demek istediğini anlatmaya çalışıyordu. Sinir ve gerginlik bedenini ele geçirirken hızlı hızlı soluyor ve düşünmeye çalışıyordu. En sonunda Kai Sehun’un eline kaçamak bir şekilde baktı ve elinin içine alarak avucunu göğsüne bastırdı. Sehun’un sıcak avucu Kai’in kalp atışları karşısındaydı…

Sehun Kai’in çatılan ifadesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Dudaklarını hareket ettirdi. “Ne yaptığını anlamıyorum Kai.” Ve elini geri çekti.


	2. Giriş

 

Etrafta çıkan karmaşa ve sıkıntı görmezden gelinse dünya daha huzurlu bir yer olabilirdi. İnsanların tek yapması gereken her şeyi kapatmak. Ve beklenmedik bir şekilde bu Kai için çok kolay. Ondan yapması beklenen tek şey gözlerini kapatmaktı ve damarlarında dolaşan kan ve kalp atışlarının dışında hiçbir şey önemli değildi. Tenini karıncalandıran ılık meltem Kai dışında çoğu kişi tarafından görmezden gelinirdi. Başka bir bedenin sıcaklığından çok rüzgarın getirdiği ürpertiyi hissederdi. Gerçek insanlardan çok rüzgarla konuşurdu. Ve bundan zevk alırdı. Rüzgarla gerçekten iyi bir ilişki kurabilirdi. Kimse duyamazdı ya da insanların ne söylediğini umursamazdı.

Rüzgar yanağına sevecen bir öpücük konduruyor gibi memnuniyetle Kai’in dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirmişti. Omzundaki ani ittirmeyle Kai’in gözleri kocaman açılırken tüm bedeni titremişti. Başını uzun elbiseli kıza doğru kaldırdı. “Neden kendi kendine gülümsüyorsun? İnsanlar kaçık olduğunu düşünecek.” Bomi konuşurken Kai onun dudaklarını okudu. Güzel birisiydi. Hayır, Kai kimi kandırıyordu? Bomi kasabadaki en güzel kızdı. Ama Kai bazen onun dudaklarına ve yanaklarına bu kadar kalın boya sürmemesini diliyordu. Kıyafeti kadar aşırı ve zevksiz bir şekilde süslü oluyorlardı.

Kai ellerini hareket ettirdi. _‘İnsanların benim hakkımda düşündüklerini umursadığımı sana ne düşündürüyor?’_

Bomi gözlerini devirdi. Yıllardır köydeki işaret dilini anlayan birkaç kişiden biriydi. “Bu durumda kendine bekar bir kız bulamayacaksın, arkadaşım.” Kai’in koluna vurdu.

_‘Beklemiyorum zaten.’_

“Uh huh.” Kai’in saçlarını karıştırarak dağıttı. “Neden bu kadar dağınıksın? Terlisin de. Ve kokuyorsun.”

Kai ellerini kaldırdı. _‘Odun kestim. Ne bekliyordun? Her neyse, ne istiyorsun?’_

“Bugünlük işin bitti mi?”

Kai başını salladı.

“Güzel.” Bomi, Kai’in siyah gömleğindeki bağları sıkıştırdı ve gömleğinin içine sokacakken Kai geri çekilerek kaş çattı. Bunun yerine kendisi yaptı. “Gidecek kadar iyiysen, ağanın evine kadar bana eşlik eder misin?”

Ani kaş çatışı açıktı ve Kai kendine bunun için vurmak istiyordu. Başını iki yana salladı ve ellerini hareket ettirdi. _‘Ne için? Annen oraya gitmemeni söyledi.’_

“Oh, zararsız bir niyetim var sadece, tamam mı? Ağanın oğlunu falan zorlayacak değilim.”  Konuşurken dudaklarında yaramaz bir gülümseme belirmişti. “Ama onu birazcık görmek istiyorum.”

Kai bu sefer başını sertçe iki yana salladı ve eve götürmek için yakacak odunları yerden aldı. Bomi kolundan tuttu.

“Lütfen Kai. Küçük, sevimli bir kız kardeşi var biliyorsun. Belki aynı aileden oluruz.”

_‘Ev halkından biri olma şansım olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun gerçekten?’_

Bomi kaş çattı. “Hayır. Üzgünüm. Böyle saçma bir istekte bulunmak benim aptallığım.”

Kai elini tutarak dudaklarına götürdü ve gülümseyerek bıraktı. _‘Bize gidelim. Annem güveç yapmış olabilir. Ayrıca o şenlik ateşinde olacak.’_

“Ama…” alnını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı. Kai artık dudaklarını okuyamıyordu ama konuştuğunu biliyordu. Geri çekildi ve Kai’ye gülümsedi. “Hadi gidelim.”

♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢■♢

“Amanın, Bomi!” Kai’in annesinin yüzünde şaşırmış bir ifade vardı ve hemen kıza sarıldı. Kai dikkatini çekmek için annesinin omzuna dokundu ve işaret etti. _‘Hemen döneceğim.’_

“Güveç yaparken yardıma ihtiyacın var mı anne?” Bomi sordu ve yaşlı kadını mutfağa kadar takip etti. İki adımda mutfağa varmışlardı. Kulübe bu kadar küçüktü işte.

Kai yakacak odunları köşeye bıraktı ve omuz çantasını alarak Kai’in boyuna göre kısa olan koridorda kayboldu. Akşamüstü vaat vericiydi ve kasaba halkı bu gece Kai’in katılmayacağı şenlik ateşine hazırlanıyordu.

Çalışan köylülerin yanından geçerken çıkardıkları sesleri merak ediyordu. O anda duraklamasını sağlayan bir etken olmuştu. Kendi yaşıtı gibi görünen bir çocuğa çarpmıştı. “Önüne baksana ibne! Sağır ve dilsiz olduğunu sanıyordum. Kör de mi oldun?!” çocuk tükürürcesine söyledi ve Kai çocuğun dudaklarını okuduğuna pişman olarak kaş çattı. Bir şey demeden kenardan dolaştı, başka seçeneği de yoktu zaten. Çocuk ne dediğini bile anlamazken deli gibi ellerini sallaması çok çekici olmazdı.

Şelaleye giden yolda ilerliyordu. Her akşam oturduğu ağaç köküne oturdu. Çantasından bir kağıt, tüy kalem ve mürekkep şişesini çıkardı.

_‘Söylenecek çok fazla söz var… Duyacak çok fazla söz var… İkisini de yapamıyorum. Bu gece seni yeniden görme fırsatım olacak. Gün boyu seni düşünüyorum. Sana ilk görüşte aşık oldum ve sen benim varlığımdan bile haberdar değilsin. Gözlerin, dudakların, parmaklarımın arasındaki saçların… hepsi beni cezbediyor. Beni ve sana olan aşkımı önemseyeceğin gün ne zaman gelecek? Bekleyeceğim aşkım. Ben—‘_

Kai bir an yazmaya ara vererek gözlerindeki yaşları sildi.

_‘—senin için aşkımı kelimelere dökemesem bile, sana göstermek için elimden geleni yapacağım. Bana en çok acı veren şey ise senin sesini asla duyamayacağım…’_

Kai mektubu bir öpücükle mühürledi ve çantasına koyarak başını ağacın gövdesine yasladı. Gözlerini kapattı.

“Neredeydin?” Karanlık çökerken eve döndüğünde Bomi sordu.

 _‘Buralarda.’_ Kai sırıttı, eli yana düşmüştü.

“Her neyse. Hadi gidip dans edelim!” Kai’in annesinin yanağını öptü ve zıpladıktan sonra Kai’in koluna girdi. Kai çantasını bırakarak onu takip etti.

Şenlik ateşi kocamandı, herkes etrafında toplanmıştı ve Bomi, Kai’in yanında çoktan zıplamaya başlamıştı. Arı gibiydiler, hepsi sarhoştu; kadınlar dans ederken eteklerini kaldırıyorlardı ve kocalarının ya da arkadaşlarının kollarına yapışmışlardı. _‘Ben gidiyorum’._

Bomi, Kai’in çenesini kavradı ve onu döndürdü. “Dans edeceğiz ve tanrı aşkına Kai! İçmek için zencefilli sert bira var!”

Kaygı onu sarmalarken Kai başını hayır anlamında salladı. Bomi’nin dikkati aniden Kai’in omzunun arkasındaki bir noktaya yöneldi ve Kai onun dikkatini çeken şeyi görmek için döndü. Beyaz gömleği ve ince çizgili kahverengi pantolonuyla iyi giyinmişti. Siyah deri giyen Kai’in tam tersiydi. Ayartıcı, baştan çıkaran gülümsemesi. Kirpikleri. Ona bakan sadece Kai değildi.

“Merhaba Bomi.” Dedi ve Kai onun dudaklarına bakmaya başladı. Gözleri ay ışığının altında parlıyordu ve süt beyazı teni Kai’in gördüğü her şeyden daha çok göz alıcıydı. Onu soluksuz bırakmıştı. Kai bakışlarını kaçırdı ve Bomi’nin dudaklarını okuyamadığı için pişman oldu.

“Merhaba Oh Sehun.” Kızarıyordu, flört bile etmeye başlamıştı. Kai sanki orada yokmuş gibiydi. Bomi aniden elini uzattı ve o zaman Kai, Sehun’un onu dansa davet ettiğini anladı. Bomi’yi kendine çekerken Kai’ye bakmamıştı bile. Kai elini kaldırdı ama Sehun onu görmezden gelerek dikkatini kızın üzerinde tuttu, kızı belinden kendine doğru çekmişti iyice.


	3. 1.Bölüm

9 yaşında, Kai arkadaşlara imrenir.

Talihsizlikler dizisi kaçınılmaz olmasına rağmen Gurnet White köyünde hava baharda hep açık olurdu. Ama kiraz ağacı rüzgarla beraber balon gibi savrulurdu. Rüzgar. Kai’in daimi arkadaşı. Kai’in normal arkadaşlarının olmasını dilediği bir an vardı. Gurney White’ta tüm çocukları kıskanırken oynamak için bir yoldaş. Hepsi çok neşeli ve tasasız görünürdü, Kai’in bunu tasdiklediğinden değildi, gürültücü ve çok mutlulardı.

Ama dokuz yaşındaki Kai’in yaptığı ise ellerindeki bez benekle nehrin kenarında oturmaktı. Annesi kız bebeği olmasını dileyerek ona hamileyken yapmış bez bebeği. Ancak Kai zalim dünyadan kendini soyutlamak istediğinde bez bebek oldukça elverişli olmuştu. Oraya oturur ve yaşıtı çocukların oynamasını, etrafta koşturmasını, birbirlerini dürtmesini ve neşeyle kıkırdamalarını izlerdi. Kai kahkaha atmaya çalışmıştı ama duyamadığı için bir anlamı olmamıştı. O yüzden orada otururdu. Yaşıtlarının oynamasını, koşturmasını, birbirlerini dürtmelerini, kıkırdamalarını ve Kai’in de yapmak istediği her şeyi yapmalarını izleyerek…

Dediklerini anlayamadığı için kimse onunla konuşmak istemezdi. O zamanlar dudakları okuyamıyordu ve çoğu köylü işaret dilini bilmiyordu. Pekâlâ, Kai Gurney White’ta buna ihtiyacı olan tek kişiydi.

Ama bir gün cesaretini topladı ve annesinden aldığı cesaretle yüzündeki umut dolu gülümsemesiyle çocukların yanına gitti.

Küçük adımlar Kai için büyük çaba demekti. Köydeki çoğu çocuktan daha küçüktü ve kesinlikle kendini savunamazdı. Parası yoktu, görünüşü yoktu ve konuşamıyordu bile. Beş çocuktan oluşan grup Kai yanlarına gelince gülüşmeyi ve kovalamayı bırakmıştı. Kai’in onlara gülümsemesine öylece bakmışlardı bir süre. Elini sallarken Kai’in dudakları titriyordu. **‘Merhaba’** demek için küçük bir hareketti.

Çocuklar öylece bakmışlar ve dudakları hareket etmişti ama küçük Kai onları anlayamıyordu. Ta ki onu geriye ittirerek arkadaş olmak istemesini görmezden gelene kadar. Kai sağır ve dilsiz olduğu için miydi yoksa Kai babasının kim olduğunu bilmediği için miydi? İki türlü de bu Kai’in gözlerini yaşartmıştı. Ormana ağlayarak koşturmuş ve bez bebeğine sıkıca sarılarak direkt şelaleye gitmişti.

Şelale Kai’in tek kaçış yeriydi. Yedi yaşından beri annesi tekstilde çalışırken o günün çoğunu burada geçirirdi. Şelaleye varır varmaz, ağzından çıkmayan çığlığıyla bez bebeğini suya fırlatmıştı. İri kaya parçalarından birine oturarak ellerini yüzüne kapatıp ağlamaya başlamıştı. Reddedilme Kai’in alışık olduğu bir şeydi ama normalde bir girişimde bulunduğunda kazanmayı umardı.

Gökyüzü Kai’in küçük figürünün üzerine koruyucu karanlığını örterken saatler geçmişti. Yanaklarındaki yaşlar kurumuştu ama göğsündeki acı hala duruyordu. Sarp kayalıktan akan suya bakarak nasıl ses çıkardığını merak ediyordu. O anda omzundaki elle beraber yerinde sıçramıştı. Kafasını kaldırdığında annesinin ona zayıfça gülümsediğini gördü.

Ellerini hareket ettirdi. _‘Nerede olduğunu merak ettim.’_

 _‘Affedersin anne. Sadece yalnız kalmak istemiştim.’_ Kai yeniden ağlayacak gibi hissediyordu.

Annesi yanına oturdu ve bir kolunu küçük bebeğine sardı. _‘Bir şey mi oldu?’_

Kai tereddüt etti ama sonra annesinin onu rahatlatmasının en iyisi olacağına karar verdi. _‘Diğer çocuklarla oynamak istedim ama onlar… beni görmezden geldiler.’_

Annesi kaş çattıktan sonra gülümsedi.  Daha sonra dudaklarını Kai’in alnına bastırdı. _‘Sen iyi birisin Kai. Arkadaşlar kendiliğinden gelecektir. Aşkı ya da arkadaşlığı arama. Çünkü o sana geldiğinde daha özel olacak. Seni seven kişilerin senin sevdiğin kişilerden daha fazla üzerine titre.’_

Kai başını annesinin göğsüne yasladı ve babasının onun üzerine titreyip titremeyeceğini merak ediyordu. Ama bunu bir kere bile annesine sormaya cesaret edememişti.

Ve annesi haklıydı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

13 yaşındayken bir arkadaş buldu. O kişi ona gelmişti.

“Sevgili tanrım. Oğlunun can sıkıcı bir iş yapacağını mı düşünüyorsun?” sorumlu baltacı Kai’in annesine sordu. Kai ellerini hareket ettirdi ve annesi tercüme etti.

“Ona bir şans vermenizi istiyor.”

“Veririm ama o… çok cılız. Kasları bile yok.”

Kai ellerini yeniden hareket ettirirken annesi konuştu. “Bu yüzden sizden ona öğretmenizi istiyor.”

Adam düşünürken Kai’yi baştan ayağa süzdü. “Neden bir oduncu? Oğlun kiliseye eğilimli değil mi? Okuyup yazdığını duymuştum.”

“Şapelin ‘tanrı tarafından lanetlenen’ bir çocuğu isteyeceğini gerçekten düşünüyor musunuz?!” annesi sinirle bağırdı.

Baltacı iç çekerek başını eğdi. “Yarın buraya gel ve seni nereye koyacağımı görelim.”

Kai ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu. Parmaklarını ağzına götürdü ve sanki adama işaret dilinde öpücük yolluyormuş gibi elini ileri hareket ettirdi.

“Büyük bir çocuk olacaksın.” Baltacının evinden dönerken annesi söylemişti.

_‘Anne. Ale almak için tavernaya gidebilir miyim?’_

“Tabiki, tatlım.” Annesi biraz şaşırsa da hemen cevap verdi çünkü Kai ilk kez denemek ve dışarıya çıkmak istiyordu. Ama Kai neşeli bir ruh hali içindeydi. Bir iş bulmuştu ve annesinin omzundaki yükü azaltacaktı.

Taverna kalabalıktı. Sarhoş erkekler ve kadınlar. Köydeki kadınlar erkeksiydi, Kai bunu kabul etmeliydi. Yakın köylerden gelen ziyaretçiler olduğunda kadınlar daha fazla incelik gösterip zarif hareketler sergiliyorlardı. Ama daha çok bu köyde erkeklere güvenmek zor olduğu içindi. Çoğu aylak aylak dolaşıp karılarının üzerinden geçiniyordu. Ama çoğu erkek bunu umursamazdı. Köylülerin refahını değil de sahip olduğu metres sayısını önemseyen köyün muhtarından dolayıydı muhtemelen bu durum. Kai kendisine gülmek istiyordu. Evden çıkmayı sevmeyen bir çocuğun doğum yeri hakkında söyleyecek çok şeyi vardı.

Ama burası herkesin herkesi tanıdığı küçük bir yerdi. Kai hariç.

Bara oturdu ve garipçe garsona baktı. Eksik giyinen iri memeli bir kızıldı ve çok çirkindi. Kai’in gözü korkmuştu. “Sipariş verecek misin yoksa orada aval aval oturacak mısın?” nefesini tütün gibi kokutan bir şey çiğneyerek kabaca sordu garson.

Kai bakmaya devam ediyordu. Tavernadaki havada asılı duran ter ve bira kokusu Kai’in midesini bulandırmıştı. _‘Tatlı ale birası.’_ Kai iki parmağını yanağına dokundurarak işaret etti ve garson bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Beni becermek mi istiyorsun, çocuk?”

Tezgah aniden sallanmaya başladı ve Kai döndüğünde, güzelce giyinmiş bir kızı gördü, histerik bir şekilde kahkaha atıyordu. Kan yüzünden çekilirken Kai kocaman gözlerle kıza bakıyordu. “Tatlı ale birası istiyor, Marge.” Yeniden gülmeye başlamadan önce garsona söyledi.

Kai ellerini hareket ettirdi. _‘İşaret dilini biliyor musun?’_

 _‘Evet bayım. Birazcık.’_ Diye cevapladı. _‘Yine de burada ne yapıyorsun? Annenin sakladığı bakir olduğunu sanıyordum.’_

Kai sırıttı. _‘Aynı şeyi senin için söyleyebilirim.’_

“Oh,” kız kıkırdadı ve yeniden tezgaha baktı. Kai döndüğünde bir bardak tatlı ale birasının masasında olduğunu gördü. Bir yudum aldı ve yeniden kıza döndü. _‘Seni burada görmeyi beklemiyordum, ne dediğimi anlıyorsan tabi.’_ Kai’den genç gösteriyordu. Arkasında saçma izler bırakmadan nasıl buraya girebilmişti?

_‘İsyankar?’_

“Öyle de diyebiliriz, evet.” Dedi. “Ben Bomi.”

_‘Kai.’_

_‘Biliyorum. Meşhursun, biliyorsun.’_

_‘Teşekkürler?’_

Bomi utanmazca sırıttı ve arkadaş canlısı bir ifadeyle başını yana eğdi. “Senin korkutucu olduğunu sanıyordum ama aslında komiksin.”

_‘Daha önce hiç öyle düşünen birisine sahip olmadım.’_

_‘Arkadaş olabiliriz.’_

Kesinlikle sarhoştu.

Ama yanılmıyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

16 yaşında, Kai beklentilerinin ötesine geçmişti.

Ter damlaları siyah gömleğini bedenine ikinci bir ten gibi yapıştırmıştı, saçları alnına yapışmıştı ve günün yorgunluğu üzerindeydi. Tüm gücüyle yıktığı ağaçların ufak gövdelerini kesmek için küçük baltayı savurdu. Yapışan ıslak gömleği yazın sıcak bir günü olduğu için rahatsız edici olmaya başlamıştı. Küçük baltayı ağaca vurduktan sonra, gömleğini terli, kaslı bedeninden çıkarıp attı. Deri bir ipin ucunda boynunda sallanan kaplan dişi annesinin kötü şanslara karşı koruması için verdiğiydi. Kai’in sanki hayatında daha fazla kötü şansa ihtiyacı vardı da. Bedeni hızla gelişip boy attığında köydeki tüm kızlar Kai’yle flört etmeye başlayınca annesi paranoyaklaşmıştı. Görevli baltacı yıllar boyunca Kai’in performansından dolayı sersemlemişti ve gün geçtikçe Kai’ye daha fazla bağlanıyordu.

Ve Kai artık ‘görünüşü olmayan’ çocuk değildi. Ancak bir kere bile bununla övünmemişti, kızlar ne kadar ona kur yapsa da hiçbirinin sağır ve dilsiz bir koca istemediğini biliyordu. Başka bir şey daha vardı. Kai kızların hiçbirini çekici bulmadığını anlayamıyordu. Bomi inanılmaz derecede güzeldi ve Kai’den çok, oldukça olgundu. Ama ağzı bozuk köylülerin dediğinin aksine Kai ondan asla cinsel anlamdan etkilenmemişti.

Odun kesemeye devam ederken Bomi ormanın pisliğini sürüyen uzun elbisesiyle görünmüştü. Aralarına mesafe koyarak durdu ve Kai’ye ağzı açık bir halde bakıyordu. Kai ona gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Kutsal inek aşkına. Kai, gerçekten, şunu yapmayı kes. Seksi vücudu için en yakın arkadaşına aşık olan o kız olmak istemiyorum.”

Kai sırıttı ve başını iki yana sallayarak kesmeye devam etti. Kadınsı bir dokunuş çenesiyle buluşarak yüzünü kaldırdı. Kai çenesini çekerek arkadaşına _‘ne var?’_ diye işaret etti.

Bomi sırıttı. İşaret dilini kullanıyordu. _‘Keşke seni ağabeyim gibi görmeseydim.’_

_‘O zaman benimle evlenir miydin?’_

_‘Muhtemelen. Oh, tanrı aşkına, burada bunu gören tek kız ben miyim?!!’_ başını Kai’in kaslarına doğru çevirdi. _‘Çünkü eminim bunu görselerdi kadınların hepsinin cinsel saldırısına uğrardın.’_

_‘Çok fazla hayal kurma. Ve buraya gelmekteki amacın nedir?’_

“Oh evet. Yeni muhtar geldi.”

Kai kaşını _‘gerçekten mi?’_ manasında kaldırdı.

Bomi aniden kızarmıştı. “Babamın eski bir arkadaşı. Buradaki herkes onu karşılıyor.”

_‘Ve sende kaçmak için fırsatı değerlendirdin?’_

Çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi. _‘Olabilir. Üzerine bir şey giy. Gidip güzel köyümüzün yararı için ne diyeceğini görmeliyiz.’_

Kai homurdandı ama yerden gömleğini alarak Bomi’yi takip etti.

Meydanda herkesin katıldığı eski muhtarın ölümü ve yeni vaat veren muhtarın gelişine ilişkin hazırlanan gülünç bir tören vardır meydanda. Kai ve Bomi yeni muhtar kollarını sallayarak Kai’in anlayamadığı bir şeyler –uzak olduğu için dudaklarını okuyamıyordu— söylerken kalabalığa karıştılar.

Muhtar bitirdiğinde kalabalık alkışlamaya başladı ve Kai de alkışa katıldı. Bomi kaş çatıyordu ama Kai neden diye sormadı.

O akşam Kai odunları teslim ettikten sonra şelaleye gitti. Kavurucu bir sıcaklık vardı ve şelalede serin bir duş rahatlatıcı oluyordu. Ama şelaleye vardığında Kai birisini bu saatte orada görünce şaşırmıştı. Bu onun saati ve onun saklanma yeriydi. Onun kaçış noktası. Ve kimdi bu işgalci? Kaş çatarak Kai bir ağacın arkasına saklandı ve yabancı çocuk şelaleye bakarken çocuğun sırtını izledi.

Yavaşça gömlek çocuğun omzundan kayarak düştü ve Kai’in ağzı açık kalmıştı. Gözlerini sıkıca kapatarak dua etti. Ne saçmalığıydı bu? Bomi gibi çocuğun sırt kaslarına ağız suyu mu akıtıyordu? Lanet olsun, evet. Ama Kai gözlerini hafifçe açtığında çocuğun kafasını çevirmiş olduğunu gördü. Yüzü muhteşem bir şekilde kusursuzdu ve Kai’in bal rengi saçlı çocuğa ağzı açık bakmasını sağlıyordu. Solgundu, hayır, Kai’in güneşin altında kavrulan esmer bedeninin aksine süt beyazı tenliydi. Çocuk kusursuzdu. Şey, en azından arka profili. Üst bedeni garip bir figürdü. Yapısı yarı çocuksu yarı kadınsıydı. Bir elini koyu kahverengi saçlarında gezdirdi ve kan garip bir hisle Kai’in toplarına akın etmeye başlamıştı. Neler oluyordu? Kai ellerini birleştirdi ama çocuğu yoğun bir şekilde izlerken dua etmeyi unutmuştu.

Kendinden başka ilk kez birisinin tenini görüyordu ve bu bir kızınki değildi. Çocuk pantolonunu indirmeye başladı ve o anda Kai bakışlarını kaçırdı. Nedensizce terlemeye başlamıştı. Bu yeni gelen kimdi? Neden Kai’in yerindeydi? Ve en önemlisi, neden Kai onun soyunduğunu görünce kızarmaya başlamıştı? Son sorunun cevapsız kalması en iyisiydi.

Daha fazla düşünmeden Kai eve geri döndü. Tek engel bir gün için yeterdi. O gece uyuyamadı. Gözünü bile kırpamadan çocuğun çıplak sırtını yüzlerce kez hayal etti. Kai nasıl olduğunu bilseydi küfrederdi. Asla rahat olmayan yatağında oturdu ve avuçlarıyla yüzünü örttü. _Sevgili tanrım. En sevdiklerinde oynamadığını biliyorum ama sanırım ben yeterince acı çektim. Bunu bana yapma. Lütfen..._ diye dua etti. Çocukken annesi ona dua etmesini çünkü Tanrı'nın onu duyacağını söylerdi. Ama bu asla Kai’ye mantıklı gelmemişti. Kimse onu duyamazdı. Ne ağladığında ne güldüğünde. Kimse onu duymak istemiyordu. Annesi aşkın ona geleceğini söylemişti. Dürüst olmak gerekirse Kai ne sevmek ne de sevilmek istiyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kai 16 yaşının sonuna geldiğinde Noel.

Kai ağaç kökünde oturmuş ve muhtarın evine bakıyordu. Köydeki en büyük evdi. Beklerken tırnaklarının etrafındaki derileri yiyordu. Kalbi her zamanki gibi hızlanmıştı. Ama asla fark edilemeyeceği için cesurdu. Fark edilmek için bir sese ihtiyacı vardı.

Nihayet o evden çıktı ve Kai mürekkepli tüy kalemini ve kağıdını aldı. Bu mesafeden bile Sehun’un mükemmel gülümsemesini görebiliyordu. Yaptıklarıyla sevilen cömert bir çocuktu. Akıllıydı ve halk onun yardımsever doğasını seviyordu. Kai onu başka bir nedenden dolayı seviyordu.

Sehun yüzündeki misafirperver gülümsemesiyle köylü gibi davranırdı. Kai benzer bir gülümsemeyle yazmaya başladı.

_‘Yıllarca, yıldızların Tanrı tarafından yaratılmış tek güzellik olup olmadığını merak ederdim. Yanıldığımı anlamıştım. Sehun, gülümsemen. O en güzel şey. Bu Noel’de, senin için dünyadaki her bir mutluluğu dileyeceğim.’_

Kai tüy kalemi mürekkep şişesine batırırken yeniden Sehun’a baktı. Sehun bir çocuğa eğilmiş bir şey söylüyordu.

_‘Eğer her şey farklı olsaydı, muhtemelen sana evlenme teklif ederdim.’_

Kai bunu yazarken komik hissetmişti ama böyle hissediyordu. Tamamen komik.

_‘Böyle bir şeyin yasaklandığın bir dünyada yaşıyoruz. Bu yüzden benim Noel dileğim seninle tanışmak. Ve muhtemelen bir öpücük çalmak.’_

Öpücükle mektubu mühürlerken sırıttı. Sehun yanında bir kadın ve çocukla evine geri dönüyordu. _‘Mutlu Noeller.’_

Kai kütükten kalktı ve mektubu çantasına attıktan sonra kendi kazıdığı tahta kumru figürünü çıkardı. Sehun’u hiç bu kadar yakından görmemişti. Ama geçmiş birkaç ay içinde, Sehun’u tüm hisleri içinde yaşayacak kadar bir mesafede yeterince görmüştü. Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakarak merhaba demek istiyordu. Bunu denemişti ama Sehun, Kai görünmezmiş gibi yanından geçip gitmişti.

Sehun’un okuması için bir notla beraber oyulmuş kumruyu kapının önüne koydu. _‘Sevgili Oh Sehun, Mutlu Noeller.’_

Kai o gece ne kadar çok gülümsediyse Noel sabahı oyulmuş kumruyu çöplükte bulduğunda hepsi ertesi gün yüzünden silinmişti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ve Sehun’u ilk gözüne kestiren Kai olmasına rağmen, Bomi sonraki on beşinci ay gününde Sehun’la evleneceğini duyurduğunda hiçbir şey diyememişti. Bomi kızarıyordu ve mutluydu. Kai onun mutluluğunu isterdi, gerçekten isterdi ama en iyi şeyi yaptı; sessizce ağladı.

“Gerçekten çok garip. Aniden, tamamen yabancı birisiyle evlenmek. O bir çocuk biliyorsun.” Bomi söyledi ama Kai’in yanında ormanda otururken ağzı kulaklarında sırıtıyordu.

Kai gözlerindeki yaşların akmaması için olabildiğince sertçe dudaklarını ısırıyordu.

“Ben bir erkek istiyordum.” Gözlerini kısarak söyledi. “Ama… Sehun’un iyi biri olduğunu inkar edemem. Belki sonraki yıl senin gibi vücudu gelişir.”

Kai sadece başını salladı.

“Kai, iyi misin?”

Yine başını salladı.

“Onunla tanışmalısın. Ben tanıştım ve gerçekten tatlı birisi. Ona benzeyen bir kardeşi var. Bir tane de kız kardeşi. Annem ve babam çok heyecanlılar. Ama ben korkuyorum. Boynumu başka birisine vermek gibi.”

Kai gülümsemeye zorladı kendini ve onu şakağından öperek omzuna yasladı. Ellerini hareket ettirdi. _‘Her adam için çok iyi bir eş olacaksın.’_

_‘Ama senin için değil.’_

Karşılığında bir şey demedi. Bir dakika geçtikten sonra sordu. _‘Sence bu köyde benim şansım var mı?’_

_‘Neden?’_

_‘Ben düşünüyorum ki… gitmek istiyorum. Belki buradan ayrılırım.’_

Bomi doğrularak sertçe ona baktı. “Ne?”

Kai omuz silkti. İlk aşkı başarısızlıkla sonuçlanmıştı. Yeniden, yeniden ve yeniden reddedilmişti. Bomi’ye gülümsedi ve dudaklarını hareket ettirmeye çalıştı ama sadece titremişlerdi. Bomi üzgünce gülümsedi ve başını iki yana sallayarak ona sarıldı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Günümüz.

Ani sarsma Kai’yi yatağından kaldırmış ve gözlerini kocaman açmıştı. Annesinin kaş çatarak kendisine baktığını gördü. “Dün gece ne kadar içtin?!” sinirli görünüyordu.

Kai kaş çattı ve çok güç sarf ederek oturdu. _‘Çok değil, anne.’_

“Gerçekten mi? Neden dün gece bana Patates diyerek evde çıplak bir şekilde koşturuyordun?!”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. _‘Hayır, yapmadım!’_ Sehun ve Bomi’nin mutlu bir şekilde dans etmelerini görünce çok sinirlendiğini hatırlıyordu. Sehun’un babası çok katı bir adamdı ve oğlunun böyle partilere katılmasına izin vermiyordu ama Sehun orada olduğuna göre evden gizlice kaçmış demekti. Pekala, Bomi ile bir şekilde uyuşuyorlardı. Ama bu Kai’yi daha çok sinirlendiriyordu.

Annesi kulağını çekmeye başladı. “Seni üzen bir şey var ve evi kokutuyorsun. Tipiksin, Kim Kai. Kalk ve temizlen.” Yeni gömlek fırlattı ve kulağını bıraktı. Kai acıyan kulağını ovuşturarak annesine dudak büktü. “Oh. Bu arada. Eve bugün erken gel.”

_‘Neden?’_

“Sana evlenecek kız buldum.”

_‘Anne! Evlenmek istemiyorum!’_

_‘Evet istiyorsun! Bu konuda benimle tartışma Kai.’_

_‘Tartışmıyorum anne. Ama tüm gereklilikleri gördükten sonra beni reddedeceklerdir.’_

_‘Belki de etmezler.’_

_‘Denemekten vazgeç anne. Hiç konuşamayan ve duyamayan bir adamla evlenir miydin? İşaret dilini bilmemen de varsa.’_

Annesi kaş çattı. “Öyle konuşma Kai.”

_‘Bu bir gerçek. Köy onunla alay edecektir. Aynı seninle ettikleri gibi.’_

Kaş çatışı derinleşti ama annesi bir şey demeden Kai’in küçük odasında çıktı. Kai dişlerini sıktı ve yerden çantasını aldı. Yüzlerce mektubu çıkartarak yatağına yaydı. Buna devam edemezdi. En yakın arkadaşı Sehun’la evlenecekti. Ama Kai bu mektupları yakmayı aklından bile geçiremezdi. Bu mektuplar Kai’in varlığının hiç farkında olmayan bir çocuğa duyduğu karşılıksız aşkının göstergeleriydi. Kai yüzünü ellerinin arasına sakladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Daha önce hiç hayal etmediği şekilde Sehun’a dokunmasını hayal etmesi Kai’yi korkutuyordu. O gerçekten bir erkek miydi? Kai kendine vurmak istiyordu. Hangi yönden bakarsa baksın Sehun’a olan yararsız aşkı üstün gelecekti? Kai reddedilecekti, bu olması gerekendi. Hırpalanacaktı çünkü erkeklerden hoşlanan erkekler toplumda pis bir adla adlandırılıyordu. Nefret edilecekti. Sağır ve dilsiz bir homoseksüel. Ama kimse Kai’in aslında ‘demek’ istediklerini duyamayacaktı. Annesi hariç belki. Keşke Sehun’u sevmenin onu ne kadar çok yaraladığını Sehun’a söyleyebilseydi. Sehun muhtemelen sikine bile takmazdı.


	4. 2.Bölüm

Yaşayan en şansız adamdı ve bunu biliyordu. Sığınacak yeri yoktu artık. Hiçbir yere sığamayacağını biliyordu. Ve onu sevebilecek birisini bulmak ise söz konusu bile olamazdı. Kai zaten birine kalbini vermişti. Bir erkeğe. Bir erkeğe! Gerçek Kai’ye çığlık attırıyordu, sadece ses yoktu. Nasıl olsa reddedilecekti. Annesinin birisinin onun sevdiğinden daha çok onu seven birisini bulacağı fikri kusurluydu. Kai asla bunu yapamazdı. O engelliydi ve kendini savunamayan, bu dünyada değersiz bir adamdı. Ama Bomi’nin farklı fikirleri vardı. Bazen bu dünyadaki hiçbir şeyi duymayıp konuşamamanın iyi olduğundan emindi. Kai’in tek duymak istediği annesinin işaretleri ve Sehun’un kahkahasıydı. Evet, yaşayan en şansız adamdı. Sadece engelli olduğu için değildi, en yakın arkadaşı Kai’in asla bilmeyecek olan sevdiği tek adamla evlenecek olmasıydı.

Ve bu ufak bir şey değildi. Hayal dünyası bazen coşuyordu, özellikle sıcak gecelerde. Kai caddenin karşısından ona ağız suyu akıttığı gün Sehun’un ne kadar güzel olduğunu düşünüyordu ve Kai’in rahatlayana kadar kendisine dokunmasına ve dudağını kanatana kadar ısırmasına neden oluyordu. Sehun, Kai’in dizlerini titretmeyi başaran tek kişiydi.

Kai bu köyden gitmek istiyordu. Ne kadar en iyisini dilese de bekleyerek Bomi’nin düğününü izleyemezdi. Şey, düğüne izin vereceğinden şüpheliydi ama Bomi bazen kalın kafalı oluyordu ve ailesini Kai’in gelmesine ikna ederdi. Dolunaya 7 gün vardı neyse ki.

Kai çantasını omzuna astı ve ayakkabılarını bağlamak için yere eğildi. Omzundaki nazik dokunuş kafasını kaldırmasını sağlamıştı ve annesinin gülümseyen yüzüyle karşılaştı. “Özür dilerim.” Dedi ve Kai’in başını okşadı. Kai sırıttı ve deri kayışı ayakkabısına geçirdikten sonra doğruldu. Annesinin yüzünü tutarak yanağını öptü. “Onlara gelmemelerini söyleyeceğim.”

_‘Tüm hayatım boyunca seninle kalmayı tercih ederim, anne.’_

Annesi güldü ve Kai’in şakağını şakayla ittirdi. “Seni başka bir kadına verebileceğimi bende sanmıyorum.”

 _‘Ben bugün depoda olacağım._ ’ Annesinin alnını öptü ve kulübeden çıktı.

Dışarıya çıkar çıkmaz, atlar neredeyse üzerinden geçtikten sonra gözlerinin önünden bir araba geçti. Kai geriye doğru gitti ve bezgin bir şekilde nefes çekti içine. Kötü başlamıştı. Çevreden birinin onu izlediğini fark etmişti. Yan gözle adama baktığında Sehun’un köyde sabah devriyesi gezdiğini fark edince oldukça şaşırmıştı. Boğazında oluşan yumruyu yutkunarak Kai hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı. Sehun her zamanki grubundan bir adama bir şeyler mırıldandı, muhtemelen babasının sağ kollarıydılar ve avcıya benziyorlardı. Kai onlardan çekiniyordu. Her zaman Sehun’un etrafındaydılar. Sehun gerçekten ona mı bakıyordu? Belki,  çünkü Kai sabah sabah atlar tarafından korkutulmuştu. Sehun, Kai’in aptal olduğunu düşünüyor olmalıydı. Ya da Kai fazla abartıyordu. Sehun’a baktığında Sehun artık ona bakmıyordu ve yerli birisiyle konuşuyordu. Her sabah bunu yapardı, köydeki her şeyi iyi gidip gitmediğini kontrol ederdi. Yeni muhtar Gurney White’ı herkes için daha iyi bir yuva yapacağı sözünde duruyor gibi görünüyordu ve Sehun babasının izinden giderek sonraki potansiyel muhtar adayı olduğunu gösteriyordu. Kai, Sehun ve ailesinin Guney White’ı yönetmesi için başkent tarafından seçilen şehir halkından olduklarını öğrenmişti. Bu yüzden, müstakbel muhtarın onu gururlandıracak bir eşe ihtiyacı vardı.

Kai başını çevirdi ve depoya doğru yürümeye başladı. hayır, Sehun ona bakmıyordu.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Diğer baltacılar çalışırken ve yakacak odunları ayarlayıp ayırırken Kai’in hiç ilgilenmediği konulardan bahsediyorlardı. Ama Kai’in hayatında hiç gitmediği gelecek Güz Festivali hakkında bir şeyler yakalamıştı. Ama kulağa eğlenceli geliyordu. Bomi önceki yıllarda onunla gitmesi için yalvarmıştı ama Tanrı tarafından lanetlenen birisi olduğunu düşünen insanlarla dolu bir yere giderek kendini aşağılatamazdı. Kai’in kendisi de buna inanıyordu. Hiç dikkat çekmeyen birisi için, insanların hakkında söyleyecek çok şeyi olurdu. Sağır ve dilsiz olarak lanetlenen, annesine bir yük olan, köyün uğursuzluğu ve Tanrı tarafından sevilmeyen babasız bir piç. Kai tüm köylülere derince bir iç çekmek istiyordu. Kimsenin ona dikkat etmesini istemiyordu ama onların dedikoduyu sevdikleri kesindi.

Oduncu iş arkadaşlarının Güz Festivali’nde sevgilileriyle seks yapacaklarını konuşmaları gibi. Kai kollarına bir yığın odun alarak sıcağı yanındaki odun yığınına götürdü ve oraya yerleştirdi. Sırtında bir hareket oldu ve Kai döndüğünde Taeyong’un utanarak ona gülümsediğini gördü. “Bundan sonra sende gelip bizimle bira içmek ister misin?” çocuk oduncu takımına yeni katılmıştı ve patronları dışında Kai’yi seven tek kişi gibi görünüyordu. Kai çoğu zaman onu görmezden gelirdi ama Taeyong yavru köpek gibi peşinden gelirdi.

Kai plastik bir gülümsemeyle başını hayır anlamında salladı. “Tamam.” Taeyong söyledi ve Kai’in ayağının altındaki odun yığınını işaret etti. “Yardım edebilir miyim? Ben işimi bitirdim.” Kai yine başını iki yana salladıktan sonra odunları taşımak için eğildi. Taeyong uzaklaşmıştı ve Kai işine devam etti. Bitirene kadar çoktan sırılsıklam terlemişti ama henüz gitmek istemiyordu. Tüm oduncular gitti ve Kai odunları yeniden yerleştirerek kendini oyalıyordu.

Patronu bir süre sonra ambara girdiğinde Kai adamı selamlamak için durdu. “Hala burada mısın Kai? Bugün herkesin erken gitmesine izin vermiştim.” Dedi patron.

Kai sırıttı çünkü adam yıllardır işaret dilinin bir kısmını anlamaya başlamıştı sadece. eliyle odunları gösterdi ve omuz silkti. Patronu başını salladı. “Bu durumda, Jun’un biraz oduna ihtiyacı var. Yığını teslim edebilir misin?”

Kai başıyla onayladı.

“Teşekkürler oğlum.” Elini Kai’in koluna koydu. “Çok çalışma. Eve git.”

Adam gittiğinde Kai birkaç odun topladı ve onları omzuna asarak teslim etmek için ambardan çıktı. Cadde gün ortasında kişneyen ve tepinen atlarla her zamanki gibi kalabalıktı. Kai’in gömleğinin üst iki düğmesi açıktı ve çok terlediği için buna minnettardı. Serin hava göğsünden içeri eserek bedenine gıdıklayan bir his yayıyordu. Ama bir süre sonra şifacının evine giderken yanından geçen kızların terli göğsüne utangaç bir şekilde kıkırdayarak baktıklarını fark etti. Kai kaşlarını çattı ve daha hızlı yürümeye başladı.

Daha sonra talihsizlik yine onu bulmuştu. Gerçekten. Sırtındaki ani yük Kai’in ileriye doğru savrulmasına ve odunların elinden kaymasına neden oldu. Sinirle arkasını dönmüştü ama Bomi’nin ona güldüğünü görünce sert ifadesi yumuşamıştı. Kahkahasını durdurdu ve kulaklarını tutarak özür diledi. Kai başını iki yana sallayarak yürümeye devam etti. Bomi onu beline sarılarak durdurmuştu. Kai onun düşünmeden davranmasından nefret ediyordu. Köyün ortasından ona sarılıyordu. Köylülerim Kai ve Bomi’nin yattığı söylentilerini konuşmasında şüphe yoktu.

Geri çekildi ve kocaman gülümsedi. _‘Annem ve babam, seni ve anneni bu akşam yemeğe davet etti.’_

Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı.

 _‘Gerçekten!’_ zıpladı. _‘Gelmelisin Kai. Geleceğine söz ver.’_

Kai dudağını ısırdı ve başını iki yana salladı. Omzu acımaya başlamıştı.

 _‘Orada olsan iyi olur.’_ Bomi’nin ifadesi ciddileşmişti. “Ve yemin ediyorum eğer gelmezsen, seninle konuşmayacağım!”

Kai bir şey diyemeden Bomi kıkırdayan kızlar grubuna koştu. “Çok şanslısın Bomi.” Arkadaşı söylediğinde Kai’in gözleri kocaman oldu. “Ailem asla onun yanına gitmeme izin vermez ama sen çok cesurdu. Tanrım, o…”

Kai oradan hızla uzaklaştı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_‘Güz neredeyse geldi. Seni gördüğüm zamandan beri 12 dolunay geçti. Sehun, sana bugün beni rahatsız eden kesin bir şeyi söylemem lazım. Her şeyden önce, gerçekten bana baktın mı? Bakmadın, değil mi? Çünkü baksaydın, şu anda huzurla ölebilirdim. Ve sonra, evlenemezsen olmaz mı? Yüzüne karşı asla söyleme cesaretim olmayacak ama bu istediğim şey, Sehun. Seni kendime istiyorum. Sana söylemek istediğim çok şey var. Duymak istediğim çok şey var. Ama Sehun… Benimle asla konuşma. Beni asla dinleme. Bana asla bir kere bile bakma. O benim için baş edilmesi en zor şey olacak muhtemelen.’_

_‘Anne? Neden gitmek istemiyorsun?’_ Kai o akşam Bomi’nin evine giderken annesine sordu. Annesi gelmeyi reddetmişti ama Kai onu Bomi’nin ailesinin davet ettiğine ikna edince kaş çatarak kabul etmişti.

Kai’in kolunu okşayarak ona gülümsedi. “Hiç. Neden bizi davet ettiklerini anlamıyorum.”

Kai’in de bir fikri yoktu ama basit bir akşam yemeği için çok fazla kuruntu yapamazdı. Bomi’nin evi Gurney White’taki en büyük evdi ve yıllardır Bomi’yle arkadaştı ama evine bir kere bile ayak basmamıştı, Bomi’nin Kai’ye bazen bira ikram ettiği ahırları saymazsak.

Evin kapısını çaldı ve açılmasını bekledi. ‘Bugün iş nasıldı?’ annesi sordu.

Kai sırıtarak omuz silkti. _‘Tüm kızların gözü bendeydi.’_

Annesi başını iki yana sallayarak Kai’in koluna vurdu. Kapı savrularak açıldı ve Bomi, Kai’in üzerine zıpladı. Yanağından öperek onu eve sürükledi. “Gelmeyeceğini düşünmüştüm.” Dedi “İyi akşamlar anne. Endişelendim. Annem ve babam gelmeseydiniz çok üzülürlerdi.”

Bomi’nin ailesi yüzlerinde gülümsemeyle yanlarına geldi. “Merhaba.” Annesi söyledi ve Kai başını eğdi. Onu köyde görmüştü ama hiç onunla konuşmamıştı. Aslında şu andaki gülümsemesi Kai’ye sahte görünüyordu ve Kai kaygılanmaya başlamıştı.

“Neden Bomi’nin sana bağlandığını görüyorum.” Dedi babası. “İyi davranışların var.”

“Lütfen, bu taraftan.” Bomi’nin annesi onları Kai’in mutfağından dört kat büyüklükte bir odaya yönlendirdi.

Sehun ve ailesinin masada oturduğunu görünce Kai’in karnı sıkışmıştı. ‘Buraya oturabilirsin Kai.’ Bomi bir sandalyeyi işaret etti ama Kai nefes alamıyordu. Sehun direkt ona bakıyordu, diğerleri de öyle ama Kai, Sehun’un üzerindeki akik gözleriyle neredeyse bilincini kaybedecekti. Sehun aniden babasına –ayaktaki muhtara—baktı. Bomi kaş çatıyordu ve Kai onlar girmeden önce bir tartışma olduğunu anlamıştı.

“Anne!” Bomi sinirle bağırdı.

Kai’in gözleri şu anda konuşan Bomi’nin annesine döndü. “Şimdi, sizin önünüzde bunu sonlandıralım.” Muhtara söyledi. “Bu çocuk kızımın yararsız bir arkadaşından başka bir şey değil. Aralarında daha fazlası yok.”

“Anne, sen ne yapıyorsun?”

“Yerini bil Bomi!” babası bağırdı.

“Eğer aralarında bir şey yoksa kızınızın bu oğlanla bir daha görüşmemesini isterim.” Dedi muhtar. Kai’in kalbi dudaklarını okurken parçalara ayrılmıştı. Bu yüzden bu gece gelmeleri istenmişti ve Bomi bir şey bilmiyordu. “İnsanlarım oğlumu ya da müstakbel gelinimi kınamalarına ihtiyacım yok.”

“Oğlunu daha iyi yetiştirmeliydin.” Bomi’nin annesi Kai’in annesine çıkıştı. “Köyde çok fazla bekar kız var, bu evi kapmaya çalışmaktan vazgeç. Lanetli oğlunu kızımdan uzak tutmasını iyi bilirim ben, yerini bilsin!”

Kai’in annesi elini kaldırarak şokla ağzını kapattı. “Açık mı o zaman?” Bomi’nin babası sordu. “Bomi, sana bunu sayısız kez söyledik. Kızımızın isyankar olması bizim hatamız. Ancak ondan uzak durursan, oldukça yardımcı olur.”

“Ve yakında evleniyor. Oğlunun kirli ellerini kızımın üzerinde istemiyorum.”

“Biraz anlayışlı olun.” Dedi muhtar. “Başka bir adamla nişanlı olan bir kıza oğlunuzu yaklaştırmamanız gerektiğini bilmeliydiniz. Sanırım bu gece bizimle yemek yiyemeyeceksiniz. Bu masaya ait olmadığınızı anlamanız için iyi bir ipucu olmuştur.”

Öfke Kai’in bedenini ele geçiriyordu ama sakinliğini korudu. Sehun’un önünde böyle zalim şeyler söylüyorlardı. Kai’in üzerindeki izlenimi iyi olmayacaktı.

Kai’in annesi daha fazlasını dinlemeden eliyle ağzını kapatarak evden çıktı. Kai, Bomi’nin ailesine baktıktan sonra bakışlarını sıkılmış görünen Sehun’a çevirdi.

Bomi’nin babası sertleşen ifadesiyle Kai’in üzerine yürüdü. “Kızımdan uzak dur ve bana bir daha bunu söyletme.”

Bomi avucunu Kai’in eline soktu ve Kai ona döndü. Yaşlar kızın yanaklarından akarken kulaklarını tutuyordu. _‘Çok özür dilerim.’_

Kai hafifçe gülümseyerek başını iki yana salladı. Herkesi eğilerek selamladı ve Sehun’a bir kez bile bakmadan oradan çıktı. Evden dışarı çıkarak annesine baktı ama annesi hiçbir yerde görünmüyordu. Yumruklarını sıktı. Sinirden mi yoksa hayal kırıklığından mıydı emin değildi ama Kai onu böyle acımasızca suçlayan insanlara zarar vermek istiyordu. Kendilerine üst sınıf derlerdi ama en aşağılık davranışlara sahiptiler.

Yumruğunu geriye savurduğunda neredeyse birine vuracaktı. Ama Sehun, Kai’yi tutmuştu. “Whoa.” Sehun zıpladı.

Kai hemen bakışlarını eğdi. Sehun… tam önündeydi… Ve Kai’in kalbi patlamak üzereydi. Dudaklarını yaladı, nefesinin kesilmemesini umuyordu. Sehun ona dokunmuştu… Eğer başka koşullar altında olsalardı, Kai, Sehun’u öperdi ama şu anda yalnız kalmak istiyordu. Ve Sehun’u yanında istemediği kesindi.

Sehun elinin tersiyle karnına vurduğunda Kai kafasını kaldırdı. “Seninle konuşuyorum.” Sehun kaş çatarak söyledi. Kai uzaklaşmaya başladı ama Sehun kolundan tutarak onu geri çekti. Sehun şok olmuş bir halde geriye doğru çekilene kadar Kai, Sehun’un bileğini sertçe kavradı. “Bu kadar barbar mıydın?!” bileğini okşadı ve Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun’a dokunmuştu…

Sehun’a dokunduğu yerde, avucunda karıncalanma vardı. Barbar mı? Kai daha önce hiç bu kadar sinirlenmemişti. Sehun’un etrafında olmasını bu yüzden istemiyordu. “Onun sevgilisi olup olmadığını… sormuştum. Onu seviyor musun?” Sehun sordu ve Kai bir adım geriledi. Harika. Daha kötü olabilir miydi? “Çünkü ikiniz sevgiliyseniz, yolunuzda durmam.” Kai dişlerin, sıktı. Kimse bunu yapmamalıydı.

Başını iki yana salladı.

“Sorunun ne?” Sehun kaş çattı. “Ağzını açıp bir şey diyemiyor musun?! Nişanlımla takılıyorsun ve onu sevmediğini söylediğin için, seni artık onun etrafında görmek istemiyorum.”

Kai sınıra dayanmıştı. Ama böyle bir şans asla ayağına gelmezdi. Fırsatı kullandı ve Sehun’u alabildiğince içine çekti. Gözlerinin içine baktı; o güzel, kızgın ve sinirli gözlerin. Ve sonra dudaklarına. Pembe, kiraz pembesi dudaklarına. Sehun’un dili dudaklarının arasından çıktı ve dudaklarını yaladı, Kai’in ürpermesine neden olmuştu. Dudakları kelimelerle şekillendi. “Neye bakıyorsun?”

Tüyleri diken diken olmuş ve nefessiz kalmış bir halde Kai eriyordu. Bu onun olmalıydı. Sehun onun olmalıydı. Tanrı neden bu kadar zalimdi? Ay ışığının altında bile, Sehun’un gözlerinin üzerine düşen saçları parlıyordu. Sehun’un sesi kulağa nasıl geliyordu? Kai elini uzattı ve yavaşça Sehun’unkine dokundu. Sehun irkilerek elini geri çekti. “Ne yapıyorsun?”

Sehun’un yüzündeki ifade reddedilmeyi haykırıyordu. Kai’yle arkadaş olmayı reddeden o çocuklar gibi. Telaşla Kai geri çekildi ve hava için solumaya başladı. Nasıl başka birisi ona bunu yapabilirdi? Seni seviyorum. Kai bu iki sözü söylemek istiyordu ama yapamıyordu. Ne yapıyordu o?!

“Hey—“ Sehun seslendi ama Kai arakasını döndü ve koşarak oradan uzaklaştı.


	5. 3.Bölüm

_‘Anne.’_ Kai kalbi kırık annesinin önünde diz çöktü. Kai’ye bakmıyordu bile, avuçlarına bakıyordu. Kai omzunu okşadı, hala hiçbir şey yoktu. Kai kulak memesini çimdikledi ve başını eğdi, annesi Kai’yi çenesinden tutarak yüzünü kaldırana kadar dakikalarca öyle kaldı. ‘Özür dilerim.’ Annesinin mahvolmuş ifadesini görünce yaşlar Kai’in yanaklarından süzülmeye başlamıştı. O zengin piçler iğrenç sözleriyle bir leydiyi incitmek için çağırmıştı onları. Kai’in yüzünü kavradı ve gülümsedi. Kai annesinin kırmızı gözlerini görmeye dayanamıyordu. Annesini hayal kırıklığına uğratmıştı. Kai ellerini kulaklarından çekti ve başını annesinin kucağına yasladı _. ‘Yemin ederim anne. Bomi benim arkadaşım. Ve onu asla insanların iddia ettiği şekilde görmedim.’_

“Biliyorum.” Eğildi ve Kai’in alnını öptü. Kai başını kucağına yerleştirerek rahatladı. _‘Senin nasıl biri olduğunu biliyorum. Ve seninle gurur duyuyorum. Ama bana söz vermeni istiyorum Kai.’_

_‘Nedir o anne? Senin için her şeyi yaparım.’_

Annesi bir süre sessiz kaldı. _‘Bir daha asla Bomi’nin yanına gitmeme sözünü vermeni istiyorum.’_

Kai’in kalbi göğsünde sıkışmıştı. Bir arkadaşını kaybetmişti ve bu Sehun yüzündendi. Hayır, onu suçlamamalıydı.

_‘Söz ver bana Kai.’_

Kai’in elleri titriyordu ama elini kalbine götürdü ve işaret parmağını avucuna bastırarak annesine söz verdi. Annesi sırtını duvara yaslayarak birkaç kez saçlarını okşadı. ‘Anne? Bana şarkı söyler misin?’

Annesi gülümsedi ve başını salladıktan sonra dudakları hareket etmeye başladı. Kai ritmin ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Tonlamaları asla anlayamayacaktı. Ama annesinin durgun ifadesi onu Kai’in gördüğü dünyanın en güzel kadını haline getiriyordu. Şarkıyı söylerken nefesi hızlanıyordu. Kai gözlerini kapattı ve annesinin alnındaki elinin verdiği sıcaklığın tadını çıkardı.

Sehun onunla ilk kez konuşmuştu ama Kai’in beklediği en tatlı şey değildi. Sehun, Kai’den müstakbel eşinden uzak durmasını istemişti. Daha fazla ne kadar acı olabilirdi? Öyle olsa bile, Sehun’un gözlerinin içine bakabilmişti ve apaçık bir tersleme kazanmıştı. Bu Kai’ye geri kalan hayatı boyunca yeterdi.

Annesini yatırdıktan ve uyuduğundan emin olduktan sonra Kai küçük odasına döndü ve çantasından mektupları çıkardı. Yüzlerce mektubu yatağa fırlattı ve sertçe baktı. Ne kadar boş ve faydasız mektuplardı. Onları yakmayı ve birer kül parçaları olmalarını izlemeyi diliyordu ama bunu yapamazdı. Onlara Sehun’a karşı olan bütün duygularını yazmıştı. Yatağa oturdu ve eline bir kağıt aldı.

**_‘Bana mutluluk, en parlak anılar getireceğini düşünmüştüm. Benim dünyam olacağını düşünmüştüm. Beni değerli yapacağını. Dünyayı seninle tatmama izin vereceğini düşünmüştüm. Ve beni insan gibi hissettireceğini düşünmüştüm. Sen kalp acısından başka bir şey değilmişsin.’_ **

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Garip hissettiriyordu. Bomi’yi bir haftadır görmemek. Ona şehirde rastlama şansı olur diye düşünmüştü ama Bomi o geceden sonra evden dışarıya hiç çıkmamıştı belli ki.

Kolundaki bir çizik Kai’in kısa, sırıtan çocuğa dönmesini sağlamıştı. “Selam.” Dedi Taeyong, utangaçça gülümsüyordu. Kai başını salladı ve budadığı ağacın dallarını toplamaya devam etti. Taeyong yeniden koluna dokundu. “Benimle öğle yemeği yemek ister misin? Annem bugün geyik eti koymuş.”

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve ellerini tuniğine silerek çocuğun yanından geçti. Taeyong bu sefer Kai’in elini tuttu. Kai arkasını dönerek gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona baktı.

“Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?”

Kai çizmesinden bir bıçak çıkardı ve Taeyong kocaman gözlerle geri çekildi. Kai ona sırıttı. Bıçakla ormanı işaret etti.

“Oh. Avlanacak mısın?”

Kai başıyla onayladı.

“Tamam.”

Kaş çatan çocuğu diğer oduncularla bırakarak ormanın derinliklerine ilerledi. Duyamayan birisi için bile Kai tavşanları avlamakta çok iyiydi. Ama orman aslında dağ tavşanlarıyla doluydu ve belki de annesi bu akşam et yahnisi yapabilecek havada olurdu.

Kai gözlerini kısarak ağaç köklerinin etrafına bakınıyordu. Tuniğine ara sıra dikenler batıyordu ama bir sürü iğrenç bağlaması olan gömleklerdense baldırlarına kadar ulaşan tuniklerle rahat hissediyordu. Bir tavşan tam yanından, gözlerinin önünden zıpladı ve tavşanın kulaklarından tutmak Kai’in iki saniyesini almıştı. Bıçağı tavşanın göğüs kafesine götürdü ve daha sonra bir çakıl taşının koluna çarptığını hissetti. Başını çevirerek onu bölen kişiye baktı. Sehun’un ellerini yumruk haline getirmiş kaş çatarak ona baktığını görünce göğsü sıkışmıştı.

“Tavşanı.Bırak.” Sehun tısladı ve Kai şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Tavşana şöyle bir göz attı ve yere bıraktı. Nefesi yeniden kesilmişti. Sehun eyerli atının dizginlerini tutarak Kai’ye kaş çatıyordu. Neden bu kadar kızgındı? Kai sadece tavşanları avlıyordu.

Sehun atını bir ağaca bağladıktan sonra Kai’ye yaklaştı. Kan tüm bedenine hızla yayılırken Kai dudaklarını yaladı, Sehun’un ona doğru attığı her adımda nefesi hızlanıyordu. Bir erkek nasıl kalçalarını o şekilde sallayabilirdi?!

Sehun, Kai’den iki adım ötede durduğunda, rahatlama hissi elini uzatıp Sehun’a dokunma umutsuzluğu kadar acı vericiydi. “Tavşan katili!” Kai’yi suçluyordu. Kai yeniden gözlerini kırpıştırdı, çocuğun dudaklarını doğru okuyup okumadığını merak ediyordu. “Barbar. Neden bir tavşanı öldürmek istiyorsun, huh?”

Kai hızla solumaya başladı. O mesafeden bile Sehun’un bedeninden yayılan sıcaklığa dayanamıyordu. Uzaklaşmak için arkasını döndü, Sehun’un ona dokunarak onu durdurmasını hem beklemiş hem de ummuştu ama Sehun onu durdurmamıştı. Bomi haklıydı. Sehun bir çocuktu.

Birkaç adım sonra Kai durdu ve tüm cesaretiyle arkasını döndü. Ama Sehun yerde değildi. Bir ağaca tırmanıyordu. Kai muhtarın oğlunun sadece bir çocuğun yapmak istediği şeyleri yaptığını görünce şok olmuştu. Ağaçta bir elma vardı, güz geldiği için muhtemelen son meyvelerden biriydi. Sehun’un habersiz ve deneyimsiz olmasını merakla izliyordu Kai. Kalçasını geriye doğru ittirdiğinde Kai garip bir şekilde kızarmıştı. Ağaca baktığında Sehun’un ayaklarının yanlış yerlerde olduğunu gördü. Dakikalar içinde kemiklerini kıracaktı. Sehun kalçasını kaldırarak elmanın olduğu dala uzandı ve Kai nefesini tutarak bakışlarını kaçırdı.

Kai’in sağır ve dilsiz olduğunu Sehun gerçekten bilmiyor muydu? Öyle görünüyordu.

Kai bakışlarını yeniden Sehun’a çevirdiğinde çocuk yere yığılmış bir halde dizini tutuyordu. Düşünmeden Kai ona doğru koşturdu, kahkahalara boğulmuştu. Sehun’un yanında durdu ve Sehun acıyla inleyerek yüzünü buruştururken gülmeye devam etti. “Orada durup bana gülecek misin?!” Kai’ye tısladı ve gözlerini kapattı, dizine bir çocuk gibi sarılarak yüzünü acıyla buruşturdu.

Kai gülmeyi bıraktı ve yutkundu. Sehun’a doğru birkaç adım attı ve elini uzattı.

“Bileğimi…burktum… ya da tüm bacağımda olabilir.” Sehun sızlanarak ve Kai’in elini görmezden gelerek biraz doğruldu. “Oh tanrım. Tanrım, çok acıyor.” Nedensizce Kai’ye anlatıyordu. Kai anlamamıştı. Birkaç saniye sonra, Sehun, Kai’in elini tuttu ve kendini yukarı çekti. Kai’in hissettiği elektrik akımı doğaüstüydü. Sehun ayağa kalkar kalkmaz sendeledi ve Kai’in bedenine yaslandı. “Affedersin.” Geri çekilerek söyledi. “Ow. Atımı getirebilir misin?”

Kai başıyla onayladı ve atın dizginlerini çözerek yere oturan Sehun’un yanına getirdi. Kaş çatarak Kai onun yanına eğildi. Sehun’a yardım edip edemeyeceğini sormak istiyordu ama nasıl soracağını bilmiyordu. Sehun muhtemelen işaret dilini anlamazdı. Ama acı içinde görünüyordu. “Sırtım acıyor.” Tanrım, neden bu kadar çok konuşarak şikâyet ediyordu?

Kai titreyen ellerini Sehun’un beline götürdü ve hızla onu kaldırdı, Sehun ayakta durur durmaz ellerini hemen üzerinden çekti. Sehun yorgunca atına yaslanıyordu ve ağlayacak gibi görünüyordu. Kai geri dönmeye başladı ama Sehun ona samimiyetle bakınca durmuştu. “Eve gitmeme yardım edemez misin?” inanamayarak sordu. Kai kahramanlığın ne olduğunu biliyordu. Ama Sehun’un etrafında takılmak istemediğinden emindi.

Başını hızla iki yana salladı ve ondan yeniden kaçtı.

Kesme yerine vardığında herkes ona bakıyordu, muhtemelen neden koştuğunu merak ediyorlardı ama Kai onlara bakmadan bir ağaca oturdu ve nefesini düzenlemeye çalıştı. Nasıl bir çocuğun tek bir bakışı onu böyle zayıf düşürebilirdi? Sehun’un tenini teninde hissetmişti ve bu her şeyi daha da kötüleştirmişti.

Çocuk koluna dokunduğunda Kai sertçe Taeyong’a baktı. Taeyong çenesiyle ileriyi gösterdi ve Kai o yöne baktığında Sehun’un topalladığını gördü. “Seninle konuşmak istiyorum.” Kai’ye bakarak konuştu. Kai iç çekti ve ayağa kalkarak ormanın başka bir yerine doğru yürümeye başladı, Sehun’un geleceğini biliyordu.

Gelmişti. Topallayarak ve küfrederek. Kesme alanından yeterince uzaklaştıklarında Sehun ağzını açtı. “Senin benimle sorunun ne?” diye sordu. Kalçasını tutuyordu, muhtemelen acıyordu. Kai sessiz kaldı. “Bana garipçe bakıyorsun. Ben sana ne yaptım? Neden benden bu kadar çok nefret ediyorsun? Beni izlediğini fark etmediğimi mi sanıyorsun? Neden? Bomi’yle evleneceğim için mi? İkinizin arasında hiçbir şey olmadığını söyledin. Onu sevmediğini söyledi.

Hayır, ben _seni_ seviyorum.

Kai dudağını ısırdı. Sehun, Kai’yi bulmak için gelmişti ve şimdi de ağaçtaki bir elma için bedenini incitmişti.

“Bir şey söyle!” Sehun bağırdı.

Kai bir süre çabaladı. Dudaklarını açtı ama hiçbir şey çıkmadı. Titremişti sadece. sonunda ellerini kaldırdı. _‘Seni rencide ettiysem özür dilerim.’_

Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Ne?” yüzünü buruşturdu.

Kai bakışlarını eğdi, üzgünce kaşlarını çattı ve bir elini ağzına götürdü. Dudaklarını işaret ederek başını iki yana salladı. Sehun ona ağzı açık bakıyordu ve bir adım çekildi. “Oh. Ben… üzgünüm.”

Aralarında bir süre garip bir sessizlik hüküm sürdü. Kai, Sehun’un bir şey söylemesini bekliyordu. Herhangi bir şey.

“Ama beni duyabiliyorsun.

Kai yeniden başını iki yana salladı.

“Oh… o zaman nasıl?”

Kai dudaklarını işaret ederek hareket ettirdi.

“Dudakları okuyorsun?”

Başıyla onayladı.

“Bilmiyordum. Yemin ederim. Bu aptalca. Sorun çıkardığım için özür dilerim.” Ayrılmak üzereydi, topallayarak yüzünü acıyla buruşturdu ama Kai önüne geçti. Bıçağını çıkardı ve bir ağacın kabuğunu oydu. _‘Yardım etmemi ister misin?’_

Sehun güldü. “Tabiki. Sırtıma masaj yapabiliyorsan ve burkulmuş bileğimi iyileştirebiliyorsan… Babam beni öldürecek.”

Kai sırıttı.

“Hey… Bomi ve senin hakkında dediklerim için özür dilerim.” Sehun dedi. Kai başını iki yana salladı ve gülümsedi. Wow. Bu hızla gelişmişti. “Eve gitmeliyim. Görüşürüz.”


	6. 4.Bölüm

_‘Bu günü değersiz hayatımın en güzel günü olarak sevgiyle anacağım. Bana gülümsediğin gün. Gülüşün… duyamasam bile, dünyadaki en harikulade olduğundan eminim. Gözlerimin içine baktın ve sana bir şey söylememi istedin. Gözlerin bir anlık buluşmasıyla bile senin yaptığın gibi kimse beni böyle hissettirmemişti. Seni seviyorum, Sehun. Kelimelerle anlatılamayacak kadar çok. Bakışların hala bedenimi yalayan bir alev. Tek bir bakışınla bile en derin arzularımı tutuşturdun. Senin hakkındaki her şeyi seviyorum. Ve kalbimi kırsan bile hala seni sevmeye devam edeceğim.’_

 

Köy ve sakinleri bugün o kadar korkunç görünmüyorlardı. Kai’in ruh halini değiştirmişti ve üç gün önce ormanda Sehun’la olan beklenmedik durum sırıtmasına neden oluyordu. Sehun onunla konuşmuştu. Onun sesini bile duyamamaktan daha acı verici ne olabilirdi ki? Yine de ilerleme kaydetmişlerdi. Sehun, Kai’yle dalga geçmemişti ya da iğrenç yorumlarda bulunmamıştı. Acele davrandığı için özür dilemişti ve hatta gülmüştü. Kai hayatı boyunca Sehun’un dudaklarının hareketini zihninde tekrar tekrar canlandırabilirdi. Belki de… bir şans vardı. Hayır. Kai şansa ya da tesadüfe inanmazdı. Eğer talihsizlikler ağına yakalanan birisi varsa o da Kai idi. Aşkı bulmak konu dışıydı, bir erkeğe aşık olmak ise… bahsi bile geçmezdi. Ama Sehun’u ne zaman köyde görse, Sehun’un ona gülümsediğini inkar edemezdi. Dün Kai’ye yaklaşmaya bile çalışmıştı ancak adamları onu bölmüştü.

Bir parmak kolunu dürttü ve Kai kafasını çevirdiğinde Taeyong’un ona eğilerek baktığını gördü. 13 yaşındaki çocuk Kai’in üst koluna kadar geliyordu anca. Kai’ye sırıttı, ambara götürmesi için omzunda kendi kestiği odunlar vardı ve Kai’in taklidini yaptı. Kai neden Taeyong’un onun taklidini yaptığından emin değildi. Başını salladı ve ‘ne’ anlamında sordu.

“Bugün iyi bir ruh hali içindeymişsin gibi.” Çocuk konuşarak yeniden Kai’in kolunu dürttü. Ve sonra ağzı açık kalmıştı. “Kasların… sertler.” Kai’ye hayranlıkla bakıyordu. Kai başını iki yana sallayarak gülümsedi. Diğer oduncular Kai’yi küçümsüyorlardı. Tabiki, Kai’in tüm ilgiyi üzerine çekmesini istemezlerdi. Fakir, küçük bir delikanlıdan ya da ağanın oğlundan olsun. Sehun onunla konuşmak istediğinden beri Kai’ye kötü kötü bakıyorlardı. Ama bir kere onların iğrenç sözleri Kai’yi üzmüyordu. “Bana içten bir şekilde ilk kez gülümsüyorsun.” Dedi Taeyong.

Kai boş elini uzattı ve Taeyong’un dağınık saçlarını karıştırarak çocuğu kıkırdattı. Aniden yüzünü çevirdikten sonra Kai’in tuniğinin kolunu çekiştirdi. “Seni çağırıyor.” Eliyle işaret etti.

Kai döndüğünde Sehun’un ona el salladığını gördü. Ne… Bu gerçek miydi? Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı, ambara ulaşamadan duraklamıştı. Sehun… ona el sallıyordu. Gülümseyerek. Nasıl olur?

Dudakları gülümsemeyle gerildi ama Bomi’nin Sehun’un evinden çıkıp Sehun’un yanağını öptüğünü görünce gülümsemesi kayboldu. Karı ve koca gibi görünüyorlardı ve Kai’in onların arasında yeri yoktu. Kaş çatarak Kai arkasını döndü ve hızla ambara doğru yürümeye başladı. Ama girişe geldiğinde birisi arkadan tuniğini çekiştirmişti. Taeyong olacağından şüphelenerek Kai kaş çatarak arkasını döndü. Tanrım, Sehun’u bu kadar yakından görmeye asla alışamayacaktı.

Sehun yamuk bir şekilde sırıttı. “Selam.” Diye selamladı. Kai başını eğdi ve yanından geçen diğer oduncuların ona öfkeyle baktıklarını gördü. “Sana karşı… sert olduğum için… kötü hissediyorum.”

Kai başını salladı. Neden bunu yapıyordu? Sehun’u her zaman istemişti ama şu anda Sehun’u yanında istemiyordu. Hızla odun yığınını yere bıraktı ve ellerini sildi. Sehun bir şey demeyince bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Uhm… bugün benim doğum günüm.”

Otomatikman Kai’in yüzünde bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. Tanrım, bu kadar aptal olduğu için kendinden nefret ediyordu. Ama Sehun’un doğum günü olduğunu bilmenin onu mutlu ettiğine şüphe yoktu. Hiçbir şey değişmemişti. Sehun artık Kai’in varlığından haberdar olsa bile asla Kai’ye en çok istediği şeyi veremeyecekti. Kai sağ avucunu göğsüne yasladı ve kollarını yatırarak Sehun’u düzgün bir şekilde kutladı. _‘Mutlu Yıllar.’_

Sehun ona bakıyordu. “Affedersin. Anlayamıyorum.”

_‘Beni ne zaman anlayacaksın Sehun?’_

“Ne?” Sehun kıkırdadı. “Üzgünüm. Her neyse, gitmeliyim ama…” aniden irkildi ve başını kaşıdı. “Sırtım hala ağrıyor.” Yüzünü buruşturdu. “Her neyse, bu gece kutlamaya gelmelisin.”

Kai hızla başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır deme.  Aramızın bozuk olmasını istemiyorum. Ve istediğin zaman Bomi ile konuşmana da izin veriyorum.”

Kai’ye acıyordu…

Bakışlarını kaçırırken Kai’in kalbi sıkışmıştı. Bu elde edebileceğinden fazlaydı. Sempati.

“Adın Kai’di, değil mi?” Sehun sordu ve Kai başını sallayarak odun yığınını aldı. Ambarı işaret etti. “Oh. Tamam. Bu gece kutlamada görüşebiliriz umarım.”

Kai gülümseyememişti. Ama Sehun’dan uzaklaşırken ilk kez iyi hissetmişti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Şelale her zaman Kai için sessizdi. Ama bugün, hiç olmamış gibi sessizdi. Kai yazmaya başladı.

_‘Her şeyi olan bir adama ne verilir? Düşündüm ki sana… kendimi vermeliyim. Ama sen asla beni istemezsin Sehun. Sana hiçbir şey veremeyen lanetli bir adamı hiç istemezsin. Gururu olmayan, adı olmayan ve bir ailesi olmayan bir adamı. Sana mutlu yıllar dilemek ve daha fazlasını istedim. Sevdiğin kişilerle iyi bir şekilde kutlamalısın.’_

Mektubu bir öpücükle mühürledi ve göğsüne bastırdı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ağanın evinin dışında tüm köylülerin katıldığı kutlama çok büyüktü. Kai, Sehun’u görebilmek için kalabalığın içinde geziyordu. Ona mutlu yıllar dileyecek ve gidecekti. Ama ne yazık ki, Sehun’un etrafı insanlarla çevriliydi. Kai kaşarını çatarak ayrılmaya karar verdi.

İki adım atmışken kolu tutulmuştu. Döndüğünde Sehun’un ona sırıttığını gördü. “Geldiğine sevindim.”

Kai gülümsedi. _‘Güzel parti.’_

Sehun gülümsemişti sadece. Sarhoş görünüyordu ama doğum günü olduğu için kimse umursamıyordu. Herkes içmekle meşguldü. “Al.” Sehun ona bira uzattı ama Kai başını iki yana salladı. “Aw. Eğlenmeyi bilmiyorsun, değil mi?” muhtemelen çığlık atıyordu ama herkes dans ederek daha fazla et ararken dikkat etmiyordu.

Sehun’un yüzü kırıştı ve birayı düşürerek Kai’ye baktı. Ağzı ‘uh, oh’ şeklinde açıldı ve yeniden sırıttı. “Sen ve ben, ortak bir ilgiye sahibiz.”

Hayır Sehun, kendine ilgi duyuyor olamazsın.

“Ben Bomi’yi istiyorum, sen Bomi’yi istiyorsun.”

Tanrım, tam bir salak.

“Ama. Seni temin edeyim, ikimiz en yakın arkadaş olduğumuzda şaşıracaksın.” Kai, Sehun’un her yönüyle kendinden geçiyordu. “Ama önce,” Kai’in elinden tuttu ve onu sürüklemeye başladı.

Kai öylece Sehun’un arkasından gidiyordu. İroniye bakın. Sehun’un ne kadarını fark ettiğinden emin değildi ama Kai’in nasırlı elindeki Sehun’un terli avucu kesinlikle dikkat dağıtıcıydı. Sehun onu kalabalığın arasından çıkarıp ahırlara götürürken Kai’in tüm bedeni donmuştu. Sonunda durdular ve Kai’yi hayal kırıklığına uğratarak Kai’in elini bıraktı. “Hey Kai? Masaj yapmada ne kadar iyisin?”

Kai soruya şaşırırken Sehun’a ağzı açık bakıyordu. Sehun irkildi.

“Lütfen, bana yardım et, lütfen?”

Kai başını iki yana sallamak üzereydi ama sarhoş Sehun kendini yerdeki kumaşların üzerine attı. Dudakları hareket ediyordu ama Kai onları okuyamıyordu. Bir süre bekledikten sonra gömleğini çıkararak yana atmıştı. Ne… Kai utanmazca Sehun’un çıplak sırtına bakıyordu. Artık kusursuz değildi. Her yerinde benek benek lekeler vardı. Yara ve bere içindeydi. Uzun kollarını başını altına koyarak gözlerini kapattı ve bekledi Sehun. Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Sehun bir süre sonra kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. “Hadi ama lütfen? İstersen sana para da veririm? Başka birisine söylersem babama söylerler. Çocuksuluğumu bilmesini istemiyorum.”

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı, bakışlarını kaçıramıyordu. Şu anda Sehun’un kuyruk sokumuna bakıyordu. Doğru noktalarda kıvrımları olan çok güzel bir bedendi. Sehun’un yanakları kırmızıydı.  Kai dudaklarını sertçe ısırdı, kanayabilirlerdi ve Sehun’un kalçalarının iki yanına dizlerini koyarak çöktü. Tanrım… Sehun’un ensesi çok beyazdı, Kai onu emmek istiyordu. Yüce Tanrı, aklı nereye gidiyordu öyle…

Pekala, Sehun’un doğum günüydü sonuçta. Kai eğildi. Tanrı şu anda ona neden bu kadar iyi davranıyordu? Bir, iki karşılaşmadan sonra Kai sırtına dokunmaya izinli olmuştu. Kai avuçlarını Sehun’un omuzlarına bastırdı ve gözlerini kapatarak Sehun’un sıcak tenini parmakları altında hissetmesiyle derin bir nefes aldı. Biraz baskı uygulayarak ellerini sırtına getirdi. Başparmaklarıyla omurgasına baskı uyguluyordu. Oh tanrım, oh tanrım, oh yüce tanrım!

Morumsu yara izi Sehun’un beline kadar iniyordu. Kai çenesini sıktı ve yarı yolda durdu. Sehun başını çevirdi. “Durma sakın, lütfen.”

Lanet olası.

Kai alt dudağını ısırdı ve Sehun’un sağ böbreğinin yanındaki ize masaj yaptı. Sehun’un dudakları ayrılmıştı, inlediğini gösteriyordu. Oh, Kai ne kadar da duymak isterdi. Küçük dokunuşlar Sehun’un nefesini hızlandırmıştı ve Kai, Sehun kendine gelse Kai’in çadırını hissedebileceğinden emindi. Sertleşmişti. Yavaşça Kai’in elleri Sehun’un belinin yanına kaydı ve orayı nazikçe sıktırdı. Sehun’un buruşan yüzünü izliyordu. “Durma… uh… lütfen.”

Kai yanlarını bırakarak Sehun’un pantolonunu kuyruk sokumu düzgünce görünecek şekilde indirdi. Sehun karşı çıkmamıştı. Neden karşı çıksındı ki? Ona göre bir erkek kendisine yardım ediyordu ama Kai’ye göre, bu her şey demekti. Parmak uçlarını kuyruk sokumuna dokundurduğunda Sehun’un solurken nasıl sesler çıkaracağını hayal etmişti. Kai kuyruk sokumuna biraz baskı uyguladığında Sehun sırtını geriye doğru kaldırdı ve kalçasını Kai’in penisinin tam önüne itti. Kai tamamen donmuştu ama Sehun durmadı. Kai’in penisine sürtünmeye başlamıştı ama sadece iki kere olmuştu. Ve aniden Sehun dönerek Kai’ye bakmaya başladığında her şey bitmişti. Utanarak ve küçük düşerek Kai ayağa kalktı. Sehun’un ne dediğini düşünmeden ahırlardan kaçtı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Olan her şeyden sonra bile, Kai eve yürürken gülümsüyordu. Sehun sarhoştu ve kafası karışıktı. Bu bir işaretti. Kai ensesini kaşıdı. Eğer yapabilseydi şarkı söylerdi. Muhtemelen Sehun’u Sehun, Kai’yi tanıdığından daha çok tanıyordu ama Sehun’un arkadaş olma isteğine karşı çıkmamıştı. Bekle… Kai muhtemel bir arkadaşlığı tehlikeye mi atmıştı? Ne kadar harika bir geceydi.

Ama uzun sürmemişti.

Kai yüzünde koca bir sırıtmayla odasına girdi ama annesinin elindeki mektupları görünce gülümsemesi solmuştu. Mektuplar. Kai’in Sehun’a mektupları odanın her yanına saçılmıştı ve annesi bir tanesini okuyordu. Elleri titriyordu ve gözleri yaşlıydı. Kai’in nefesi teklerken olduğu yerde donmuştu. Bedenindeki tüm kaslar geçici olarak işlevsizlerdi.

Annesi yavaşça kafasını kaldırdı ve gözlerindeki kederle Kai’ye baktı. “Nedir bu Kai?”

Kai kollarını kaldıramıyordu. _‘Anne…’_

“Bunları sen mi yazdın?!”

Kai başını salladı.

“Amanın…” harap olmuştu ve mektubu Kai’in yatağına düşürerek elleriyle yüzünü örttü. Kai annesinin önünde diz çöktü ve ellerini yüzünden çekti. Ağlıyordu.

_‘Anne, lütfen. Özür dilerim… Çok özür dilerim.’_

“Bunların hepsi… doğru mu?”

 _‘Özür dilerim anne. Lütfen benden nefret etme. Lütfen.’_ diye yalvardı.

“Hayır… hayır…” diye soludu ve hıçkırdı.

_‘Onu seviyorum anne. Tüm kalbimle. Neden cinsiyet bu kadar önemli?’_

Annesi Kai’in ellerini ittirdi ve avuçlarına gömüldü. Kai onu izliyordu. Annesini daha önce hiç böyle görmemişti. “Nasıl yapabildin Kai?” ona bakarak sordu.

Kai de ağlamaya başlamıştı, özür dilemek için kulaklarını tuttu.

“Kalbin kırılacak Kai.” Bağırdı. “Neden bunu kendine yaptın?! Oh… eğer öğrenirlerse kilise ne der… Hayır, ben…”

_‘Anne. Kimseye söylemeyeceğim. Sehun bile bilmiyor.’_

“O çocuğun seni seveceğini mi sandın?! Oh tanrım, bir çocuk!”

Kai annesinden daha fazla ağlıyordu, kontrolünü kaybediyordu. Annesi bile böyle tepki gösteriyorsa Sehun’un öğrenmesini hayal edemiyordu. Annesinin ifadesindeki reddetme açıktı. Başını annesinin dizine yasladı ve ağladı. Bir an, oda hıçkırık sesleriyle dolmuştu. Kai başını kaldırarak hıçkırdı. _‘Anne… yararsız doğduğum için özür dilerim. Konuşamıyorum. Seni ya da kendimi savunamıyorum. Ne konuşabilen ne duyabilen bir oğlun var ve şimdi de… Ben bir erkek bile değilim. Ama bu senin hatan değil. Bu benim hatam anne.’_ Annesinin ellerini tuttu.

“Kai…” Kai’in saçlarını okşadı. Yaşlar durmaksızın akıyordu.

_‘Ben yararsızım anne. Bayağı bir değersiz. Babam bizi benim yüzümden mi terk etti?’_

“Shh.” Yaşları Kai’inkinden daha çabuk kurumuştu. Kai’in yanaklarını sildi ve alnını öptü. “Baban ikimizi de seviyordu. Bilmen gereken tek şey bu.”

_‘Kandırmıyorum anne. Sehun’u seviyorum. Ve her şey üzerine yemin ederim.’_

“Biliyorum. Biliyorum. Kırılmanı izleyemem Kai. Mutluluk ve aşkını hak eden birisi varsa o da sen olmalısın.”

_‘Ama mutluluk ve aşk, kendi annemi bile mutlu edemiyorsam önemli olmaz anne.’_

“Mutluyum. Aşık olmana izin verdiğin için çok mutluyum.” Annesi alınlarını bastırdı. “Sen benim en değerli mücevherimsin Kai.”

‘ _Lütfen affet beni anne.’_

“Mutlu olmanı istiyorum. Ama acı çekmeni izleyemem Kai.”

_‘Biliyorum anne.’_

Sessizleşmeleri biraz sürmüştü. Kai annesinin yatmasına yardım etti ve üzerine örtüyü örttükten sonra yere oturarak bir dizini kırıp sırtını duvara yasladı. Dağılmıştı resmen. Annesinin bu gece ağlaması kalbini kırmıştı. Kai bir hayal kırıklığıydı. Her anne ondan dolayı hayal kırıklığına uğrardı. Annesi Kai’in duygularının incinmesin diye bir şey söylemese bile Kai onun üzgün ve hayal kırıklığına uğradığını biliyordu. Hangi anne ibne bir evlat isterdi ki?

Annesinin uyumasını izlerken Kai sessizce ağlıyordu. Tüm yapabildiği engelli olarak doğmak ve Sehun’a aşık olmaktı. _‘Seni çok seviyorum…’_ elleriyle uyuyan annesine konuştu. Eğer yarın annesi Sehun’u bir daha düşünmemesini isterse Kai bunu yapacaktı. Belki de ölmeliydi. Ama bunu annesine yapamazdı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Uyanır uyanmaz Kai’in nefesi teklemişti. Gözleri şişmişti ve kırpıştırdığında acımıştı. Tüm gece boyunca oturur pozisyonda uyuduğu için omurgası ağrıyordu. Derince iç çekerek Kai elleriyle yüzünü sildi ve kollarını gerdi. Dün gece Sehun’un hayatında hiç hayal edemediği yerlerine dokunmuştu ve aynı zamanda annesi Kai’in hakkındaki en kötü şeyi öğrenmişti. Hayır. Homoseksüel olmak korkunç bir şey değildi. Dinlerde yanlıştı. Ama Kai nasıl hissedeceğini nasıl kontrol edebilirdi ki? Eğer yapabilseydi kontrol ederdi. Başka bir erkeğe karşı hisler değildi sadece. Aynı zamanda karşı taraftan aşka karşılık istemeyle alakalıydı. Cinsel çekicilik mutlaka olurdu çünkü partnerinin nasıl zevk hissedeceğini biliyordu. Kendisi de o zevki hissediyordu. Güzel bir şeydi. Başka bir adama dokunmak belki iğrençti. Ama ya aşk ve ilgi? Sevileceği öğretilmişti. Nefret edileceği değildi. Neden başka birisi hayatını kontrol ediyordu? Sehun onu hiçbir zaman istemezdi. O zaman Kai neden kimi sevdiğini önemsiyordu?

Ama yine de… Eğer annesi istemezse duracaktı. İlk aşkı her zaman devam edecekti.

Sabahın bu saatinde hala uyuyan annesine baktı. Garipti. Annesi her zaman güneş doğmadan önce kalkardı. Kai’in ona dün gece yaptıklarından sonra biraz dinlenmeyi hak etmişti. Ayağa kalktı ve pantolonunu silkeleyerek annesine baktı. Dikkatle yatağın kenarına oturdu ve annesinin huzurlu ifadesini izledi. Kendi kendine gülümseyerek Kai parmaklarının annesininkilere geçirdi.

Annesinin parmaklarını hissedince Kai’in omurgasından bir soğukluk akmıştı. Buz gibiydiler. Ağzı ‘anne’ diye açılırken annesini hafifçe silkti. Ama cevap yoktu. Kai onu çağırdığında her zaman cevap verirdi, onu duyamasa bile…


	7. 5.Bölüm

Güzün başında doğaüstü bir kavurucu sıcaklığı olan güneş olması gerektiği gibi avutmuyordu. Sokaklar dün geceki kutlamanın çöpleri ve artıklarıyla doluydu. Kai homurdanmak istiyordu, bu kadar umutsuz olmasaydı yapardı. Dün geceki Sehun’la bir şansı olabileceğini düşündüğü umudunu ateşle yakmıştı. Çok güzeldi ve Kai bir süreliğine çok mutlu olmuştu. Ufacık bile olsa mutlu olabileceğini düşündüğü için nasıl da aptaldı? Herkesin dışında o, kendisinin lanetli olduğunu bilmeliydi. Tanrı olarak bir şey yoktu. Kai şu anda cehenneme giderse memnun olurdu; insanların Kai’in gönderildiği iddia ettiği yere.

Kulübenin önünde dirseklerini dizine dayamış bir halde oturarak iğrenç köyün havasını inceliyordu. Kimsenin umurunda değil gibiydi. Neden umursasınlar ki? Neden umursamalılar ki? Kai annesinin ölümünün açık nedeniydi. Kimse onlara bir şey yapmamıştı. Duyguları aniden sönmüştü ve Kai hiçbir şey hissetmeden sadece olanları izlemek istiyordu. Sağırdı, dilsizdi, gaydi ve artık bir yetimdi. Kimin hatasıydı bunlar? Tanrının değilse o zaman Kai’in kendi hatasıydı.

Annesini öldürmüştü…

Kai’in saatlerdir baktığı noktayı aniden bir şey bölmüştü. Kafasını kaldırdığında Bomi’nin önünde durduğunu görmüştü. Homurdandı, hafifçe sırıtarak bakışlarını yere indirdi. Bomi dizlerinin üzerine düşerken yaşlar gözlerinden akıyordu. Ağlarken durmaksızın yanaklarını süslüyorlardı. Kai ona bakmaya başladı.

“Kai…” hıçkırdı. Kai bir kez daha homurdanarak bakışlarını kaçırdı. Hayır. Empatiye ihtiyacı yoktu. Buradan gitmesi gerekiyordu. Çünkü Bomi kalırsa Kai kendini kaybedebilir ve tüm sabah annesinin cansız bedeninin yanına kıvrılarak yaptığı gibi ağlayabilirdi. Bomi yanında oturdu ve kolunu omuzlarına sardı. Otomatikman Kai başını onun omzuna yasladığında dudaklarını alnına bastırdığını hissetti. Kai onun cansız ve soğuk bedenini bulduğunda bu sabah annesine ne olduğunu biliyordu. Onu öldürmüştü…

Bir süre sonra annesinin gömüsü için gelen birkaç kadının kulübeden çıktıklarında Kai doğruldu. Bomi çenesine dokunduğunda ona döndü.

 _‘Ne oldu?’_ gözleri kırmızıydı.

Kai sessiz kaldı. Nasıl annesinin onun yüzünden öldüğünü söyleyebilirdi? Kalbi durmuştu. Nasıl söylerdi… annesini öldürdüğünü…

Tabut çıkarıldığında ayağa kalktı. O anda annesinin elini o sabah son kez tuttuğu gerçeği Kai’in aklına dank etmişti. İleriye uzandı ama Bomi onu tutarak başını iki yana salladı. Muhtemelen burada olması yasaklı olan Bomi dışında kimse Kai için gelmemişti. Geri kalan kişiler Kai’in annesi için gelmişlerdi çünkü Kai’in annesi kilisenin bir üyesiydi ve cesedin köyde çürümesine izin veremezlerdi.

‘Hadi.’ Bomi yavaşça Kai’yi dört papaz tarafından taşınan tabutun arkasına yönlendirdi. Rahipler yolun diğer yanında bekliyorlardı. Kai tabutu kapıp kulübeye kaçmamak için savaşıyordu. Yine de cehennemden geldiğine inanan şu rahiplerden nefret ediyordu.

Rahiplere ulaştıklarında Kai yüzlerindeki iğrenmişliği fark etmişti. Papazlardan birisi Kai’in önünü kesti. “Arkadaşına kutsanmış topraklara gireceğimizi söyle.” Dedi adam.

“Ee?” Bomi kaş çatarak sataştı.

“Yani, oraya giremez.”

“Deli misiniz?! Annesinden bahsediyoruz!”

Kai’in kalbi karnına düşmüştü. Bu insanlar ne düşünüyordu?! Annesinin tabutuna ulaşmak için papazın yanından ileriye geçti ama iki kişi onu durdurmuştu. Ve sonra Kai vahşileşip sinirlendiğinde diğer adamların hepsi onu engellemişti _. ‘Hayır, lütfen! Bunu yapamazsınız!’_ yalvararak adamları geçmeye çalışıyordu. Sehun oraya geldiğinde adamlardan birini yumruklamak üzereydi Kai.

“Neler oluyor?” rahiplere sordu.

“Bu çocuk kutsanmış topraklara giremez.” Dedi rahip.

“Neden kutsanmış toprağa girmek istiyor?”

“Annesini gömmek için buradayız.”

O anda Sehun, Kai’ye döndüğünde Kai’in gözleri hemen yaşlarla doldu. Olanlardan dolayı Sehun’u suçlamayı ne kadar istese de, Kai’in ona aşık olması engellenemezdi. Gözleri bir süre kenetli kaldı; Sehun’un şaşkın gözleri ve Kai’in yalvaran gözleri.

“Bu delilik.” Sehun konuştuğunda sesi sertti. “Eğer annesiydi, neden onun kutsanmış topraklara girmesine izin vermiyorsunuz?”

“Çünkü o normal değil ve kilise şeytani ruhlara tolerans göstermez!”

“Sizin bu davranışınızdan daha kötü ne olabilir peder?! O bir ruh değil kesinlikle!” Sehun, Kai’in asla gösteremeyeceği cesaretle bağırdı. “Senin dört tane metresinin olmasında bir sorun yok ama hiçbir şey yapmamış bir çocuğun annesinin definini izlemesi suç, öyle mi?!”

Rahip sinirli Sehun karşısında şaşırmıştı. “Sen… sen onun adına konuşamazsın!”

“Oh konuşacağım. İddia ettiğiniz gibi şeytani bir ruh taşıdığına dair kanıtlarınız var mı?”

Rahip mırıldanmaya başladı. Kesinlikle nükteci insanlardan hiç hoşlanmazlardı. “Bak buraya çocuğum. Başkent sana emrettiği diye kanunlarımızı çiğneyip köyümüze öylece dalamazsın. Herkesten fazla senin kilisenin kurallarını iyi bilmen ve sıkı bir şekilde takip etmen gerekir. Annesini onsuz gömeriz ya da o kendisi halleder. Daha fazla tartışmak istiyorsan, babanın bizimle konuşması lazım.”

Muhtar buna zaman bile ayırmazdı.

Yolun ortasında annesinin cansız bedeni üzerinde tartışacak kadar nasıl zalim bir kader olabiliyordu. Kai geriledi. Derin bir nefes aldı ve yerinde durarak adamların Sehun’a gülmesini ve tabutu mezarlığa götürmelerini izledi. Bomi eliyle Kai’in elini tutmuş omzunda ağlıyordu. Kai bağırmak ve ağlamak istemesine rağmen bunun için gücü yoktu. Annesini öldürdüğünü öğrendiğinde sabah bunu yapmıştı.

 _‘Annemi öldürdüm.’_ Ellerini hareket ettirdi.

Bomi ellerini ittirerek ona kaşlarını çattı. “Öyle söyleme Kai!”

Tabut görüş açısından çıkar çıkmaz hızla arkasına döndü ve ormana doğru koşmaya başladı. Kalbinin sesini haykırdığı ilk yere gelmişti. Dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve şelalenin kıyısındaki ağaç köküne yaslanarak ağzından çıkan sadece nefesi olmasına rağmen çığlık atmaya başladı. Hızla solurken, hıçkırırken ve nefes almaya çalışırken yaşlar gözlerinden dökülmeye başlamıştı. Yıllar önce suya fırlattığı ragdolla kavga etmesi gerekiyordu.

Ama ayağa bile kalkamadan önce birisi omzuna dokundu ve Kai döndüğünde Sehun’un dikildiğini gördü. “Kaybın için üzgünüm.”

_Hayır değilsin! Ne kaybettiğimi asla bilemezsin!_

Kai ne düşündüğünü sanıyordu? Aşk? Sehun’u sevmiyordu. İnsanların aşk dediği saf bir ilgiydi sadece ve yani sevmişti. Aşk böyle acıtmamalıydı. Annesini sevmişti ve Sehun’a olan sevgisi bununla karşılaştırılamazdı bile.

“Babama anlatacağım ama… sanmıyorum ki –oww!” Kai kolunu sertçe kavrayıp ayağa kalktığında bağırdı. Sehun’un onu rahat bırakmasını istiyordu. Ragdollunu bulmak istiyordu. Hiç aşık olmamış istiyordu. Ama bunun yerine Sehun’a sarılarak boynunda ağlamaya başladı. Sehun bir an şaşırmış görünüyordu ama yavaşça Kai’in başını okşayarak ağırlığını üzerine vermesine izin verdi.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Güz Festivali gelene kadar Kai dışında kimse Kai’in annesini hatırlamıyordu. Annesinin ölümünden üç gün sonra işe geri dönmüştü ve onu teselli eden tek kişiler patronu ve Taeyong idi. Kai onlara ne kadar minnettar olmasına rağmen göstermemişti. Kendini dış dünyaya kapatmıştı ama dikkatini dağıtmak için eskisinden üç kat daha çok çalışıyordu. Tüm hayatı boyunca tükettiğinde daha fazla içki tüketmişti bu beş gün içinde. Güz Festivali’nin gecesi olduğu akşam Kai çakır keyif bir halde sokakta güzün gelişinin dans ederek kutlayan erkek ve kadınların arasından yürüyordu. Bu insanların hiçbiri umurunda değildi. Bomi onunla konuşmaya çalışmıştı ama Kai onu da uzaklaştırdığı için yararı yoktu. Üçüncü günün sonunda gelmeyi bırakmıştı ve Kai nedenini çok iyi biliyordu. Ama şimdi burada yanındaki müstakbel kocasıyla neşeyle dans ediyordu.

Kai gözlerini kaçırarak holiganlar arasından eve gitmeye odaklandı. Ama Sehun’un yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle yanına geldiğini görünce durmuştu. Kai ona sertçe bakınca Sehun duraklayarak yüzündeki gülümseme kaybolmuştu. Gözleri Kai’in üzerindeydi ve muhtemelen Kai’in neden bu kadar düşmanca olduğunu anlamaya çalışıyordu. Kai’in bu saçmalık için artık zamanı yoktu. Sehun’u tamamen görmezden gelerek delikanlıların arasından geçti. Yanından geçerken Sehun’a son kez bakmıştı sadece. Sehun kaş çatıyordu. Kai dersini almıştı. Sehun evlendiğinde yeniden kırılacaktı ve bununla yaşayamazdı. Sütten ağzı yanmıştı çoktan.

Eve vardığında gömleğini çıkardı ve ayakkabısını ya da pantolonunu çıkarmadan annesinin yatağına yüzüstü yattı. Yatak hala annesi gibi kokuyordu. Gözleri köşedeki çantaya kaydı ve almak için yataktan kalktı. Mektupları çıkararak şöminenin önüne götürdü. Burası annesinin saçlarını okşayarak şarkı söylediği ya da Kai’in küçükken başparmağını emerek bir köşede oturmuş annesinin örgü örmesini izlediği yerdi. Kai yere kendini bıraktı ve çıraları yaktı. Bir süre ateşin alevlenmesini beklerken anılarına bakıyordu. Bir mektup çıkardı ve ateşe attı. Kağıdın ateşin içinde kaybolmasını izlemek neredeyse başını ağrıtmıştı. Başka birini attı. Sehun asla bilmeyecekti ve Kai asla söylemeyecekti.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Küçük bakışmalar sonraki haftalarda artmıştı. Sehun, Kai’yi Kai’in istediğinden daha fazla fark etmeye başlamıştı. Ne zaman karşılaşsalar Sehun, Kai’ye uzunca bakıyordu. Ve Kai bunu istemiyordu. Artık yalnızdı. Çok yalnız. Kimsenin olmadığı bir eve gelmek en kötüsüydü. Çoğu geceler Kai eve gitmiyor ve gece yarısı yağını yakarak ambarda uyuyordu. Alışmayı öğreniyordu, vazgeçmeyi değil. Annesi onun yüzünden ölmüştü. Ona sebep olduğu küçük düşürmeden dolayı. Ölmesi gereken kişi Kai’di. Ama bu ceza daha iyiydi. Kai gülümsemeyi ve düzenli bir şekilde yemek yemeyi bırakmıştı. Kazandığı parayı ne için kullanacağını bile bilmiyordu.

Annesinin mezarını ziyaret etmesi bile yasaktı.

Ve sorunların en üstünde, Sehun’dan daha fazla ilgi alıyordu ve bundan çok nefret ediyordu. İhtiyacı olduğunda Sehun, Kai’yi önemsememişti ama şimdi Kai’in istemediği bakışları ve ilgisiyle Kai’ye işkence ediyordu.

Zalim olansa… Kai odunları getirirken Sehun’un ambarın önünde dikilmesiydi…

“Sana söyledim, Elmas’ı istiyorum.” Sehun seyise tısladı. “O nerede? Kaçmış olamaz, değil mi?”

“B-bilmiyorum, efendim.” Seyisin dudakları konuşurken titriyordu.

Sehun bir şey demişti ama Kai yakalayamadı. Seyis daha sonra hızla kaçmış ve Sehun ona dönmüştü. Kai gitmek için arkasını döndü ama Sehun tuniğinin kolundan tutarak onu durdurmuştu.

“İyi misin?” Kai’ye sordu. “Sen… kendini soyutlamak zorunda değilsin. Kardeşime kiliseyi anlattım ve annenin mezarını bir kere bile olsa da görmen için bir şey yapmaya çalışacağını söyledi. Bomi bana işaret dilini öğretiyor ama bunda gerçekten çok kötüyüm.” Kıkırdadı.

Kai homurdandı. Sehun sağır, dilsiz bir yetime sempati duyuyordu. Kai ellerini kaldırdı. _‘Beni rahat bırak. Senin zavallı ilgine ihtiyacım yok.’_

Sehun şaşırarak başını eğdi. “Ne?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve ambara girmek için onu kenara ittirdi. Kalbi yeniden kırılmıştı. Arkasını döndüğünde Sehun orada değildi ama Bomi’nin Sehun’un erkek kardeşiyle kıkırdayıp kızardığını gördü. Ne güzel. O bile Kai’in davranışından sıkılmıştı.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Al.” Taeyong bir parça et uzattı. “Annem yaptı.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı ve başını iki yana sallayarak çakısıyla dalı yontmaya devam etti. Taeyong aniden eti attığında Kai kaş çatarak ona döndü. Taeyong da sertçe bakıyordu. “Neden böylesin Kai?” diye sordu. “Eğer sen yemeyeceksen bende yemeyeceğim.” Dudak büküyordu.

 _‘İyi kendin bilirsin. Neden umursayayım ki?’_ Kai odundan kalktı. Taeyong onu durdurmak için elini tuttu ve umut dolu gözlerle baktı. Kai elini geri çekti ve ambara götürülecek odunları kaldırarak uzaklaşmaya başladı.

Köy sonbahar sabahında oldukça sessiz görünüyordu. Kai yabani rüzgara bunun için minnettardı. Yakında yağmur yağacak gibiydi. Ama görüyorsunuz Kai hiçbir zaman huzurlu olamıyordu. Sehun’u yeniden ambarda görünce hemen kaşları çatılmıştı.

“Hey.” Sehun gülümseyerek selamladı. İyi Tanrı, Kai gitmesini isterken neden bu çocuk aniden yapışkan olmuştu böyle?!

Bakışlarını yere eğerek Kai ambara girdi ve yığını bırakarak yerleştirdi. Yan gözle Sehun’a baktığında ambarın girişinde durarak bir şey dediğini gördü. “…Bir şeyi başaramadığım zaman hiç hoşlanmıyorum. Ve bana kızgınsın gibi hissettiriyor…” dedi Sehun. Kai doğruldu. “Diğer köylülerin hepsi bana karşı iyiyken sen değilsin. Pekala, iyiydin. Çok fazla sevdiğin kişiyi kaybettiğini biliyorum. Ve bunun senin üzerinde çok büyük bir etki bıraktığının da. Ama Gurney White’taki herkesin iyi olmasını sağlamak benim görevim. Senin kendini izole etmen beni çok rahatsız ediyordu. Acı çekmiş ve çok fazla şey yaşamış olmalısın. Bomi artık onunla da konuşmadığını söyledi. Bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin Kai. İkimizle de arkadaş olabilirsin. O seni gerçekten seviyor. Onun üzülmesini istemiyorum.

_‘Beni hep zavallı, engelli çocuk olarak göreceksin, değil mi? Neden beni bir erkek olarak göremiyorsun? Her şeyimi kaybettim ve tabiki benim mutlu olmamı istemen senin için kolay olacak.’_

Sehun, Kai’in sinirli el hareketlerini gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Anlamadım…...”

_‘Tabiki anlamazsın, aptal! Seni seviyordum. Ama artık değil çünkü sevdiğim herkes eninde sonunda beni bıraktı. O yüzden canımı yakmadan önce beni rahat bırak.’_

“Hala anlamıyorum…”

Dışarıda yağmur başlamıştı ve Kai bir an Sehun’un omzunun üzerinden dışarıya baktı. ‘İyi. Seni uzaklaştırmamı mı istiyorsun? Seni korkutup kaçırmamı? Buradan gitmeni?’ Sehun’a doğru yaklaştı. Nasılsa Kai’ye olanları kim önemserdi ki? Bundan sonra kaba ve zalim olacaktı. Kai, Sehun’un başını kavradı ve göğüsleri birleşene kadar kendine çekti. Sehun, Kai’in dokunuşu altında donarken gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Kai birisi böyle yakınında tutalı uzun zaman olmuştu. Ağlamak istiyordu. Kimse ne kadar harap olduğunu bilmiyordu. Neden umutsuzluk batağının içine bu kadar gömülmüştü? Tanrı Kai’ye bu kadar zalim olacaksa o zaman Kai de Tanrı'yı umursamazdı. Ama acelecilik Kai, Sehun’un gözlerinin ve dudaklarının titremesini görünce kaybolmuştu. Kafası karışmıştı ve Kai bunu sevmişti. Sehun hala dokunulmamış, saf ve masumdu. Kai artık bunu Sehun için zorlaştıracaktı. Umurunda değildi. bu çocuğu kenara itmek ve ne kadar harap olduğunu anlamasını istiyordu.

Kai parmak uçlarını çene hattında gezdirerek gözlerini Sehun’un dudaklarından ayırmazken Sehun’un nefesi teklemişti. Bedeni yanıyordu. Umursamaz olmak istiyordu. Dünyayı ve şu anı unutmak istiyordu. Sehun orada ağaç gibi dikilirken şaşkındı. Kai eğildi. Zorla solurken Sehun’un dudakları ayrıldı. Kai başını yana eğerek yaklaştı ve diliyle hafifçe Sehun’un burnunun altındaki ve üst dudağının arasındaki tene dokundu. Kai üst dudağını öperek nazikçe emdi ve dudaklarını bir kez daha bastırdıktan sonra geri çekildi. Sehun, Kai’ye boş boş bakarken ağzı açık kalmıştı. Kai ellerini Sehun’un yüzünden çekti. _‘Git ve başka yerde düşün taşın.’ Ambardan_ çıkarak fırtınanın içine daldı.


	8. 6.Bölüm

O ne yapmıştı? Sehun’u öptüğü için neredeyse pişman olduğundan mı yoksa sonuçlarına karşı bu kadar umursamaz ve sorumsuz olduğundan mı emin değildi?  Hayatında bir kere umursamaz bir şey yapmak istemişti ve nasıl yapacağını bile bilmiyordu. Dün gece üst dudağının üstündeki bölgeyi öptüğünde Sehun’un ona nasıl baktığını hatırlıyordu. Kai nasıl böyle olabilmişti? Bu düşüncesizceydi ve cahilceydi. Diğer yandan, rahipler buna bir son verip onu sefaletten kurtarmışlardı belki de. Ama Sehun’un bir şikâyetini şapele iletmesi iki gün sürer miydi? Ya da Sehun’un hala kafası karışıktı? Ya da Sehun bir şey anlayamamıştı?

Kai kollarını gözlerinin üzerine kapattı ve derin bir iç çekti. Sehun’u düşünemezdi. Belki de şapelin öğrenmesi daha iyi olurdu. Neden dünya ona biraz daha kibar davranamıyordu? Yatakta doğrularak oturdu ve yatak başlığını kavradı, başını eğmişti. Dudakları aralanarak nefesini dışarıya verdi _. ‘Anne.’_ Sevgi buydu işte. Bu güzeldi ve gittiğinde, geriye hayattaki en acı his kalmıştı.

Kai yatakta oturdu ve kapının önündeki sütü almak için kapıya gitti. Tahta kovayı almak için eğildiğinde yan taraftaki çocuğu fark etmişti. Taeyong sırıttı, elinde bir sepet tutuyordu. Kai doğrulayarak ona baktı. “Günaydın, Kai.” Taeyong selamladı ve Kai gülümsemeyince, gülümsemesi soldu. “Uhm.” Sepeti uzattı. “İki gündür işe gelmiyorsun. O yüzden iyi hissetmediğini düşündüm. Annem bana buğulanmış geyik eti, yaprak sarması ve tatlandırılmış şarap paketlemişti.”

Kai başını iki yana sallayınca Taeyong, Kai’ye çapkınca gülümsedi. “Sorun değil. İyi beslenmediğini biliyorum. O yüzden al.” Sepeti Kai’in karnına bastırdı. “İşe çabuk dön.” Hızla uzaklaşarak Kai’yi yemeklerle baş başa bıraktı. Geyik etinin kokusu bile oldukça iştah acıcıydı. Ama ne çekici yemek ne de Taeyong’un kibarlığı Kai’yi gülümsetmişti, ona minnettar olmasına rağmen.

✖ ☯ ✪✹

Görünüşte hala canlıydı ve ertesi gün şapelin pençelerinden kurtulmuştu ki bu şaşırtıcı bir şeydi. Sehun’un olanlar hakkında bir şey demediği anlamına geliyordu bu. Neden yine de? Kai’in aklını kurcalıyordu. Ama şaşkınlıktan çok Kai’in düşünceleri yanlış alanlara kayıyordu. Sehun’a yaklaşırsa en azından bir şeyler öğrenebilirdi. Kai, Sehun’u bugün sabah devriyesinde görmemişti. Sehun’un son birkaç gündür kendini eve kapatıp kapatmadığını merak ediyordu.

Neden umursuyordu ki? Kai önemsemeyi bırakmıştı. Kesik iyileşemeyecek kadar derindeydi. Bir evlat annesinin kendi gömüsünü engelli doğduğu için izlemediğinde, onu öyle ya da böyle değiştirirdi. Kai kendini güçlendirerek değişiyordu. Her zaman incinen kişi olmaktan yorulmuştu.

“Hey, sağır çocuk, onları buraya getir çabuk!” odunculardan birisi Kai’ye bağırdı. Eğer eski Kai olsaydı, günlerce buna surat asardı ama şimdi Kai adama sertçe baktıktan sonra odun kütlesini adamın ayağının dibine fırlattı.

“Laflarına dikkat et Yin.” Patronu oduncuya bağırdı. “Kai, iyi misin?”

Kai başını yere eğerek salladı ve kesilen ağacın dallarını kesmeye başladı. Hepsi bu hafta evlenecek olan adam için heyecanlıydı ve Kai’in tek düşündüğü çok şanslı adamların olduğuydu. Yuva kurarak herkes gibi hayatlarına devam ediyorlardı. Ancak hayattaki en düşük beklentileri olan birini bulamazsa Kai asla bir aile kuramayacaktı. Kursa bile, şapelin ve rahiplerin Kai’in kilisede, mihrapta evlenmemesi için elinden geleni yapacaklarından emindi. Şerefsizler. Bir gün, Kai hepsine yaptıklarını ödetecekti. Burayı terk edecekti ama nereye gidebilirdi ki?

Gün sona ererken Kai yararsız ücretini aldı ve evine yola koyuldu. Kış kapıdaydı ve hava gittikçe daha da soğuyordu. Birkaç gün sonra odun kesme işleri duraklayacaktı. Kai annesi olmadan ilk Noel’ini geçireceğini düşünerek tüm kışı öyle geçirecekti. Uyandığında sabah ona kim Mutlu Noeller dileyecekti? Kim ona Noel gecesi hikayeler anlatacaktı? Maalesef ki Kai cehennemi hak eden ve aşkı hak etmeyen kahrolası sağır-dilsiz biriydi. Bir erkek yerine onu rahatlatacak bir kadın bulsa daha kolay olmaz mıydı?

Her zamanki yolundan eve giderken soğuk rüzgar Kai’in bedenini titretiyordu. Bu saatte dışarıda tek bir ruh bile yoktu, Kai bu yüzden Bomi’yi çoktan kapanmış olması gereken bakkalın yanında görünce şaşırmıştı. Kai yerinde durdu ve mesafeden etrafa baktı. Yanında uzun boylu birisi vardı. Sırtı dönük olduğu için Kai kim olduğunu çözemiyordu. Ancak Bomi kırmızı yanaklarla gülüyordu. Birkaç dakika sonra Kai adamın Sehun’un ağabeyi olduğunu fark etti. Kai’in yakın arkadaşı olduğu için Bomi’nin kahkahalarını özlemişti. Lanet olsun, o Kai’in tek arkadaşıydı. Şimdi Kai’in kalbindeki çok değerli birisiyle evlenecekti ve Kai onun mutlu olmasını istiyordu.

Onun mutlu olmasını istiyor muydu? O gece onun müstakbel kocasını öptüğü için miydi? Kendi kendine homurdanarak Kai evine ilerledi. En ucuz insandan bile daha acizdi. En yakın arkadaşının nişanlısına göz dikmişti, ki erkekti. Zengindi. Saygı duyuluyordu. Ve her yönden çok güzeldi.

İti an çomağı hazırla misali tam o anda o çıkagelmişti. Sehun’un kapıda oturduğunu görünce Kai’in midesi gerilmişti. Donmuş bir halde gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Sehun burada ne yapıyordu?  Kai yavaş adımlarla eve yaklaştı ve Sehun onu görür görmez ayağa kalktı. ikisi de birbirine bakarken gülümsemediler. Kızarmış görünüyordu; ya soğuktan ya da utanmadan… ama hala çok güzeldi. Kai onu bütün gün ve gece izleyebilirdi.

Sehun sonunda bakışlarını kaçırarak dudaklarını ısırdı. Kai’ye döndüğünde gözlerine bakamıyordu. “Uh… Merhaba.” Dedi ve Kai garipçe başını salladı. Sehun yüzünü silerek ileriye gitti. “Nasılsın?” gergin görünüyordu.

_‘İyiyim.’_

Sehun, Kai’ye bakıyordu. “Aslında anlıyorum.” Güldü. “Uh… Kai.” Ensesini kaşıdı. “Sana bir şey dersem, kızar mısın?”

Pekala, o ‘bir şeyin’ ne olduğuna göre değişirdi ama Kai başını iki yana salladı.

“Tamam.” Sehun bir süre alt dudağını çiğnedi ve sonra diğer eline uzandı. Dar ve uzun bir şeyin sarılı olduğu kumaş vardı. “Bu biraz absürt olabilir ama… sen çok bedbaht görünüyorsun. Biliyorum, biliyorum.” Hızla konuşuyordu. “Anneni özlediğini biliyorum ama… ben yeniden görmek istiyorum sanırım… o nazik çocuğu. Köydeki herkesin içinden iyice düşündüğüm tek kişi sensin. Bu… her şeyini kaybetmişsin gibi görünüyor. Lütfen böyle olma. Kimse seni umursamıyormuş gibi düşünme. Ben… sana bunu vermek istedim.” Kumaşı uzattı.

Kai kumaşa bakarak bir süre düşündü ve sonra elini uzatarak dikkatle kabul etti. “Hadi.” Sehun sırıttı. “Aç onu.”

Kumaşı açtı. Bir flüttü ve Kai kaş çatmaya başladı.

“Kızma Kai.” Sehun ona bir adım daha yaklaştı. “Seninle alay etmek değil amacım. Görüyorsun.” Flüte dokundu, parmakları Kai’in parmaklarına değiyordu. Çirkin şeyler hayal etmeden Sehun’un dudaklarını okumak çok zordu. “Şimdi birinin seni duymasını sağlayabilirsin.” Kai’in gözlerinin içine bakıyordu.

Bir anlığına gözleri kenetlenirken rüzgar sakinleşmişti. Kai aniden başını iki yana salladı. “Nasıl çalacağını sana öğretebilirim.” Dedi Sehun. “Ama önce,” bir adım geriledi. “Seni bir yere götürmek istiyorum.”

Kai kaşlarını çattı. Neden Sehun bunu yapıyordu?

“Ve… Kai. Onu düşündüm. Neden… yaptın?”

_‘Çünkü seni seviyorum.’_

Sehun başını yana eğdi. Belli ki hala tam öğrenmemişti. “Ben—“

 _‘Hayır Sehun, asla anlamayacaksın.’_ Kai işaret parmağıyla göğsünü gösterdi ve kalp çizerek Sehun’u işaret etti _. ‘Seni seviyorum. Sende beni sevecek misin?’_

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

‘ _Tabiki sevmeyeceksin.’_ Derin bir iç çekti ve Sehun’a sertçe baktı.

“Özür dilerim, seni anlayamıyorum. Ama… seni oraya götürmeyi gerçekten çok istiyorum.”

Kai flütü kavradı ve başını eğdi. Sehun’un yüzü aniden aydınlanmıştı ve Kai’ye parlayan gözleriyle bakarak önden ilerlemeye başladı. Kai tereddütle arkasından gidiyordu.


	9. 7.Bölüm

Sehun durana kadar gökyüzü tamamen kararmıştı ve yıldızsız bir geceydi. Sehun arkasını dönünce Kai ona şüpheyle baktı. Mezarlığın demir parmaklıklarının yanındaydılar. Sehun bir parmağını dudağını bastırarak Kai’in sessiz olmasını işaret etti. Pekala bu onun için çok kolaydı. “Burada kal.” Dedi ve arkasını döndü ama Kai bileğini tutmuştu. “Ne oldu?”

_‘Düşünüp düşünmediğini soracağımı nasıl anladın… o gece sana yaptığımı?’_

Sehun bir kaşını kaldırdı ve Kai iç çekti. Parmak uçlarında kalkarak uzaklaştı ve Kai’yi orada bıraktı. Kai ruhsuz köye baktı. Kuru yapraklar rüzgarla yerden kalkıyordu. Sehun onu neden mezarlığa getirmişti? Kai yutkundu ve parmaklıkların arkasına baktı. Orada bir yerde annesi yatıyordu. Sehun yeniden göründü, neşeli ve gülümsüyordu. Uzanarak parmaklarını Kai’in koluna sardı. “Gel.”

Mezarlığın ana kapısına götürülüyordu. Kai bir an duraklayarak bekçiye baktı. “Endişelenme.” Sehun, Kai’in dikkatini çekerek söyledi. “Ona para verdim ve gidip içki içmesini söyledim.”

Kai alnına dokundu ve başparmağıyla serçe parmağını kaldırdı. _‘Neden?’_

“Oh. Ondan mı?” Sehun sırıttı. “Annenin mezarını görmek istiyordun, değil mi?”

Kai’in kalbi heyecandan küt küt atarken Sehun’a kocaman gözlerle bakıyordu. Sehun, Kai’yi kapıdan geçirerek mezarlığa soktu. Şok olmuş ve hafifçe şaşırmış bir halde Kai, Sehun’un onu mezarların oraya götürmesine izin veriyordu. Neden Sehun bunu yapıyordu? Öpücükten bahsetmemişti, Kai’ye bir hediye vermişti ve şimdi de bunu yapıyordu. Neden? Neden birisi Kai’in hayatını bir tık daha iyi yapmaya çalışıyordu?

Bir köşeden saptılar ve kurumuş asmaların olduğu duvara ulaştılar. Sehun durdu ve bir mezarı gösterdi. Kai’in gözleri parmağını takip etti. Hemen gözyaşları akmaya başlamıştı, sert ve acımasızca. Kai annesinin mezarının önünde diz çöktü ve hıçkırarak ağlamaya başladı. Annesinin ölmesinin nedeniydi. Gömülmesini izlemeye izni bile olmamıştı. Kai ona saygı göstermişti. Sadece yas tutmuştu. Ve şu anda, umurunda değildi. Yanında rahatlatmak için olmasa bile annesi için ağlamak istiyordu sadece. Avuçlarını yere bastırdı ve hıçkırdıktan sonra çığlık atmaya çalıştı. Ama sırtına dokunan bir kol onu durdurmuştu. Sehun’un acılı ifadesine baktı. “Ağlama.” Dedi Sehun. Kai başını Sehun’un göğsüne yasladı ve gömleğine sıkıca tutunarak ağladı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Sehun’la sırtını asmalarla kaplı duvara vererek otururken Kai yere bir şeyler çizmek için işaret parmağını kullanıyordu. **‘Neden bunu yaptın?’**

Sehun gülümsedi ve toprağa yazdı. **‘Çünkü senin için güzel bir şey yapmak istedim.’**

Kai ona baktı. Sehun’un gözleri ay ışığının altında parlıyordu. Kai, Sehun’a onu sevdiğini asla söylemeyecekti. Sehun’un bilmemesi daha iyiydi. Belki Kai ona böyle yakın olabilirdi. _‘Neden?’_

Sehun omuz silkti. “Buna empati demezdim. Neler yaşadığını gerçekten bilmiyorum. Ama…” Sehun gözlerini Kai’inkilerde kilitli tutmakta zorluk çekiyordu ama başını çevirmedi. “Böyle devam ederse bunun senin sonun olacağını biliyorum.” Kai’in yerdeki eline baktı bir süre ve sonra bakışlarını yeniden Kai’in yüzüne çevirdi. “Kardeşimin bir kızı vardı.

Kai ‘vardı’ kısmına takılmıştı.

Sehun dudaklarını yaladı, titreyen gözlerinde apaçık kaygı ifadesi vardı. “Yeğenim, Larana. Çok sevimliydi. Ben 7 yaşındayken doğmuştu ve onu her yere taşıyarak götürürdüm. Babam o zaman bir madenciydi. Ve biz böyle… zengin değildik. Kardeşim ve karısı hep işleriyle meşguldüler. Larana hep bana bırakılırdı ve gülümsemesi…” Sehun bir an duraklayarak gülümsedi. “Onu omuzlarıma alıp şehrin her yerinde gezdirirdim. Kalp atışları benimkilerin üzerinde hissedilirdi… O çok güzel bir bebekti.” Dudakları titriyordu ve Kai, Sehun’un tereddüt edip etmediğini merak ediyordu. “Güzel bir kıza dönüşmüştü. Ama… diğerleri gibi değildi. Bazı… sorunları vardı ve… farklıydı. Onun yaşındaki çocuklar onu dışlıyorlardı ve ona gülerek lakaplar takıyorlardı. Kendi babam, büyük babası bile onu görmeyi istemiyordu. O daha 6 yaşındaydı… hayatı elinden alındığı zaman.” Bir süre durdu ve bakışlarını kaçırdı. Kai’ye yeniden baktığında, gözleri sulanmıştı. “Herkesin iddia ettiği gibi aptal değildi. Sefaletini nasıl sonlandıracağını biliyordu. Annesi bir sabah onu kuyuda boğulmuş halde buldu.”

Kai uzandı ve Sehun’un elini tuttu ama Sehun geri çekmişti.

“Ve ertesi sabah, annesi intihar etti. Kardeşim… kendini kaybetti. Onun ne kadar çok yıkıldığını hiç unutmayacağım.” Bir yaş yanağından süzüldü. “Kendine yeniden aile kurmadı hiç. Karısını ve çocuğunu kaybeden deli adam gibi şehirde geziyordu.” Sehun bacaklarını göğsüne çekerek sarıldı ve çenesini dizlerinin arasına koydu. Başka bir şey demişti ama Kai yakalayamadı. Kai’ye döndüğünde üzgünce gülümsedi. “Senin hakkında her şeyi bilmiyor olabilirim ama çok sevdiğin birini kaybetmenin nasıl acıttığını çok iyi biliyorum. Ve… ne Larana’nın ne de senin bu şekilde doğmayı hak ettiğinizi düşünüyorum. O iyi biriydi. Herkese yardım ederdi. 2 yaşındayken, konuşamamasına rağmen her zaman dışarıya koşup bir parça ekmeği dilenciye verdiğine inanabiliyor musun? O bunu her gün yapardı. Ve bu yüzden herkes ona deli lakabını taktı. Acıtıyordu. Ve ben… onun gibi birini bir daha asla görmezden gelmeyeceğim. Aynısı senin içinde geçerli. Seni iyi tanımasam bile, seni asla incitmeyeceğim.”

Ve bununla Kai yeniden kendinde hissetmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’a olan aşkı yeniden yeşermekle kalmamış daha da güçlenmişti. Annesinin mezar taşına baktı ve hafifçe gülümsedi. Annesine Sehun’u sevmeyi bırakmasını istemediği için minnettardı. Bu an ona yeterdi. Birisi yanındaydı. Acısını anlayan biris…

“Flüt.” Sehun dedi ve Kai cebinden çıkardı. Onu aldıktan sonra Sehun dudaklarını başına koydu. Parmakları deliklerin üzerinde onları kapatarak hareket ediyordu. Kai bunun flüt çalmak olduğunu anlamıştı. Sehun ağızlıktan geri çekildi ve Kai’ye gülümsedi. “Nasıl çalındığını öğrenmek ister misin?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. Şu anda her şeyi yapabilirdi.

“Güzel.” Sehun ayağa kalktı ve pantolonunu silkeledi. Kai onu takip etti. “Gelebildiğim zamanlarda görüşürüz ve belki de yeniden buraya uğrarız.” Flütü verdi. “Ve… Kai. İyi geceler.”

Kai, Sehun’u hayranlıkla izleyebiliyordu sadece. Böyle bir insan nasıl var olabilirdi? _‘Teşekkür ederim.’_

“Rica ederim.” Sehun güldü. “Bu işaret dilini daha fazla öğrenmeliyim ve belki de uzunca konuşabiliriz.”

Kai başını salladı ve gülümsedi. Aylardır ilk kez gülümsemişti. Ve Sehun sayesinde bundan daha iyi olamazdı.

“Bekçiyi uzaklaştıracağım, böylece çıkabilirsin.” Sehun hemen söyledi ve uzaklaştı.

Kai flütü sıkıca kavradı ve annesinin mezarına son kez baktı. _‘Bana bu şansı verdiğin için teşekkür ederim.’_

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

O gece Kai kendine engel olamadan Sehun’a karşı hissettiği minnettarlığını yazdı.

_‘Sevgili Sehun. Bu gece bana muhteşem bir hediye verdin. Her zaman sana borçlu kalacağım ve umarım nazikliğinle kutsanırsın. Sana aşık olarak hata etmedim. Gelecekte ne kadar incinecek olursam olayım, bunun sürmesini istiyorum. Şu anda bunun sürmesini istiyorum. Yarın bekleyebilir. Ben şu anda mutlu olmak istiyorum. Komik gelebilirim ama sende annemi gördüm. Umudumu kaybetmeye başladığımda, sen, bana karşı hiçbir zorunluluğu olmayan birisi, bendeki ışığı görmek istedin. Noel’in seninle sürmesini istiyorum. Sana bunu söyleyemesem bile, seni seviyorum ama senin bunu öğrenmeni hiç istemiyorum.’_

Öpücükle mühürleyerek, Kai onu yastığının kenarına bıraktı ve haftalardır ilk kez Kai huzurla uyudu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai’ye flüt çalmayı öğretmek için öğlen aralarında Sehun iş yerine arada sırada uğramaya başlamıştı. Eğer insanlar öğrenirse, Kai’in aklını kaybettiğini, müzik aleti çalmaya çalıştığını söylerlerdi ama Sehun’un düşünce yapısını sevdiğini inkar edemezdi. Kai’in duymaya ihtiyacı yoktu ama müziğiyle başka birilerini mutlu edebilirdi. Ama bunda berbattı. Sehun delikleri hızla örtebiliyordu ve Kai çok yavaştı.

Farkına varmadan bir hafta geçmişti ve Kai yavaşça kendine dönüyordu. Sehun’un nadiren ortaya çıkmaları yetip artıyordu o yüzden Kai asla o öpücük gibi aptalca bir şeyler yapmıyordu ve Sehun’un unutmasına minnettardı.

Ambardaki işi gittikçe daha az yorucu oluyordu ama Kai öncekinden daha aktifti. O yüzden herkesin işini yapmış oluyordu ve daha fazla terliyordu. Tuniğini çıkardı ve kenara attı. Kaplan dişi ona annesini ve 6 yaşındayken annesi takarken nasıl ağladığını hatırlattı bir an. Boynunda kaplan dişi olması korkutucuydu. Ama şimdi, yapılı kasları ve taş kadar sert karnıyla mükemmel bir uyum içindeydi. Bir elini terli saçında gezdirerek odunları küçük parçalara bölme işine devam etti. Kış yakındı ve insanların öncekinden daha fazla ateşe ihtiyaçları vardı.

Sırtındaki el onu ürkütmüştü ve hızla döndüğünde Taeyong’un gözlerinin içine baktığını gördü. Önce Kai’ye daha sonra Kai’in kaslarına bakmıştı. Ansızın gülümsedi ve tek kelime etmeden ambardan koşarak kaçtı. Şaşırmış bir halde Kai çocuğun ne yaptığını anlamaya çalışarak işine geri döndü. Ama Bomi içeri girdiğinde devam edememişti.

“Wow.” Dedi. “Buna asla alışamayacağım.” Elini Kai’ye doğru salladı ve güldü. Kai gülümseyemiyordu ama onu bu kızsal şakalarını ve kıkırtılarını özlemişti. Kavga ettikleri o zaman onu omzuna alıp tüm orman boyunca taşıdığını hiç unutmayacaktı Kai. Ya da Kai yanağına dokunduğunda nasıl da utandığını. O sonuçta bir kızdı. _‘Nasılsın?’_

 _‘Burada olmaya iznin var mı?’_ Kai sordu.

_‘Herhangi bir yere gitmeye izin mi almalıyım? Bugün diğerlerini görmezden geliyorum çünkü gelebiliyorum.’_

Kai’in dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı. _‘Mutlu musun?”_

 _‘Mutlu dışında her şey Kai.’_ Kaş çattı. _‘Beni boşver. Sonunda gülümsüyorsun. Seni dün sokak kedisiyle oynarken gördüm. Bu hafta ruh halin iyi gibi görünüyor.’_

Kai ensesini kaçırdı. _‘Beni mi takip ediyorsun?’_

 _‘Bazen. Ama seni ve Sehun’u biliyorum. Sehun’un üçümüz arasındaki işleri daha az garipleştirmeye çalıştığını biliyorum çünkü ona en yakın arkadaşım olduğunu ve bana seninle konuşmamı yasaklayamayacağını söyledim.’_ Sehun, Kai’yle konuşmaya ilk geldiğinde ve ağaçtan düşerek belini incittiğinde bu yüzden gelmişti demekti. ‘O… gerçekten nazik birisi. Çocuksu bir delikanlı gibi.’

‘Sanırım insanların düşündüğünden daha olgun birisi.’

Bomi gözlerini devirdi _. ‘Ağabeyine olgun derdim. Her neyse, Sehun deniyor. İşaret dilini öğrenmeye başladı bile.’_

_‘Bana söylemişti.’_

_‘Konuşuyorsunuz yani?’_

_‘Hayır. O hala çok kötü.’_

_‘Ne? Hayır. Öğrenme konusunda çok yetenekli. Ne zaman görüşsek, benden bunu istiyor. Bundan başka bir şey konuşmuyoruz. Ve düşününce birkaç ay dönümü sonra evleneceğiz. Aslında, bana ‘üzgün’ ya da ‘surat asma’ gibi bir şey sormuştu geçen hafta. Ona bir şey mi dedin?’_

Kai yutkundu. Sehun’un Bomi’ye sorduğunu anlamıştı. Başını iki yana salladı. _‘Ona başka ne öğrettin?’_

_‘Çok şey. Kızarmış tavuk sipariş etmeyi bile sordu. Ama ilk öğrendiği şey seni seviyorum’du. Ne kadar romantik.’_

Kai’in kalbi sıkışırken başı dönmeye başlamıştı. Sehun’un dediğini anladığını fark ettiği anda kendini hasta gibi hissetmişti. Kai’in ona aşık olduğunu biliyordu. Nefesi daralırken hızla solumaya başladı.

 _‘Nereye—‘_ Kai tuniğini aldığında Bomi konuşmaya başlamıştı ama Kai onu ittirerek yanında geçince susmuştu.

Caddeleri hızla geçerek Sehun’un evine gidiyordu. Şanslıydı ki Sehun kapının dışında çiçekleri suluyordu. Kai’in geldiğini görünce ayağa kalmıştı. Sehun’un gülümsemesini görünce Kai’in sızlayan kalbi yavaşlamıştı. “Selam, Kai.” Dedi Sehun.

_‘Seni seviyorum.’_

Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve başını eğdi. “Ne?”

 _‘Oyunu kes!’_ Kai kaş çattı, ellerini sallıyordu. _‘Seni sevdiğimi söylediğimi anladın!’_ olay yaratıyordu ama umurunda değildi.

Sehun bir adım geriledi ve suçlu ifadesiyle ona baktı. Kai’in daha önce dediklerini anlamakla kalmayıp şu anda dediklerini de idrak ettiği apaçık belliydi. “Kai…”

‘ _Neden bunu yapıyorsun? Anlamıyorum Sehun. Seni sevdiğimi biliyorsan, şapele söyleyebilirdin! Homoseksüelliği şikayet edebilirdin! Bana aptal bir flüt çalmayı değil!’_

Sehun her şeyi anlamıyordu ve Kai’in hareketlerine odaklandığından belliydi. “Sanırım… gitmelisin.” Dedi en sonunda.

Kai ona inanamayarak baktı. _‘Ne?’_

“Evet, ne dediğini anlıyorum Kai.” Yaklaşarak söyledi böylece onu kimse duyamayacaktı. Ama etrafta kimse yoktu nasılsa. “Ama sen sadece… kafan karışıktır belki. Bence yardıma ihtiyacın var. Belki de—“

Kai onu durdurmak için elini kaldırdı. _‘Deli olduğumu düşünüyorsun.’_ Elini ağzına kapattıktan sonra yüzünü ovuşturdu. Kai’in deli olduğunu düşünüyordu. Kai’yi düzeltebileceğini…

“Kai, ben… öyle hissedebileceğini sanmıyorum. Yanılıyor olabilirsin. Yardım etmek istiyorum.”

Kai inanamayarak geriledi. Bunca zaman boyunca Sehun, Kai’in onu sevdiğini biliyordu ama inanmamıştı. Kai’in yanıldığını düşünüyor olmalıydı. Kai’in hislerine nasıl karar verebilirdi?! Nasıl Kai’yi kafasının karıştığı konusunda yargılayabilirdi?! Topukları üzerinde döndü ve Sehun’dan uzaklaştı.


	10. 8.Bölüm

Tabi ya. Homolar akıl hastası olarak düşünülüyordu. Ve homoseksüellik sadece günah değil aynı zamanda bir hastalıktı. Sehun daha iyisini anlamıyordu. Homoseksüellik önemsiz bir konu değildi. Kai bunun farkındaydı. Homo olduğu anlaşılan insanlar toplum önünde idam ediliyorlardı. Sehun’un pis hareketlerinden Sehun’un onu önemsediği sonucuna varabilirdi ancak Kai. Kai’in zarar görmesini istemiyordu. Zavallı Kai, cinsel eğilimi konusunda kafası karışmış bir deli. Sehun’un yeğeninin hikayesini anlatması şimdi mantıklı gelmişti. Kai’in duyamaması ya da engelliliği değildi konu sadece. Normal olmamaydı aynı zamanda. Sehun yardım etmek istiyordu çünkü Kai’in normal olmadığını düşünüyordu. Aynı cinsiyete ilgi duymak dünyadaki en kötü anormallikten bile uzaktı. Ve Sehun çok geç olmadan Kai’yi düzeltebileceğini düşünecek kadar kibardı.

Bu teorilerin hepsi Kai’in beynini kemiriyor, ruhunu çıra gibi parçalara ayırıyordu. Ama sadece teori olmadıklarını biliyordu. Sehun gibi bir çocuk bunu yapabilirdi. Kai yatağına kendini bıraktı ve hızlanan ve sızlayan kalbini rahatlatabilirmiş gibi tuniğini göğsünden sıkıyordu. Sehun, Kai’in ona aşık olduğunu biliyordu… Kai’in ne kadar acı çektiğini biliyordu. Sehun ne planlıyordu? Kai’yle yakın olup ona birkaç kadın mı ayarlayacaktı? Arkadaş olup ona doğru ve yanlışları mı anlatacaktı? Yoksa Kai’in ciddi bir yardıma ihtiyacı olan deli olduğunu mu düşünüyordu? Bu düşüncelerin her biri Kai’in midesini buruyordu, onun canını yakıyordu. Neden bu dünya bu kadar zalimdi? Kai kötü anlamda farklı olduğunu biliyordu ama bu kadar çok acıyı beklemiyordu.

Kai ona söylediğinde Sehun ne kadar çok iğrenmişti kim bilir. Ama yine de yüzünü ifadesiz tutabilmişti. Muhtemelen Kai’in akli dengesinin yerinde olmadığını düşündüğü içindi. Ummak Kai’in hatasıydı. Hiçbir zaman en ufak mutluluk kırıntısını göremeyecekti. Belki de Sehun’un Kai’yi şapele ifşa etmesi daha iyiydi. Kai’in düzeltilebileceğini düşünmesinden daha iyiydi. Asla Kai’in kalbini anlamayacaktı. Kai’in aşkına karşılık veremezdi. Ona her zaman aptallık olarak görünecekti. Bu reddedilmekten daha utanç vericiydi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Önceki gece Kai için çok zordu. Lanet olası flütü atmak için kendiyle savaşmıştı ama Kai’in kalbinde çok değerliydi. Ne kadar denerse denesin, Sehun’un kötü niyeti olduğunu düşünemiyordu. O sadece Kai’ye yardım etmek istemişti. Belki de Kai’in buna ihtiyacı vardı. Belki de düzeltilmeli ve lanetinden çıkarılmalıydı. Ne olursa olsun, sağır-dilsiz bir homo her zaman iğrenilen bir şey olacaktı ve Sehun, Kai için daha az zor olması için çabalıyordu.

Kai kulübenin kapısını kapattı ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak baktı. Karnı guruldamıştı ama şu anda kahvaltı yapacak havada değildi. Ormandaki işin son günüydü, son odunları toplayacaklardı ve daha sonra çok zamanı olacaktı. Sefaletini nasıl sonlandıracağını düşüneceği kadar yeteri zaman olacaktı. Sehun, Kai’ye bir fikir bile vermişti. Yeğeni melankolisiyle en iyi bildiği şekilde yüzleşmişti. Belki de Kai’in işkencesini sonlandırma zamanı gelmişti.

Arkasını döndü ve çizmelerine baktı. Kirli botlar ona kıyafetlerini yıkamayı hatırlatmıştı. Çok soğuk olmadan şelaleye gidip kıyafetlerini yıkamaya karar verdi. Şelaleye gitmeyeli ne kadar zaman olmuştu? Orası mutlu olduğunda, üzüldüğünde, hatta aşık olduğunda gittiği Kai’in küçük siperiydi. Şimdi, şelale çocuk şakası gibi geliyordu. Orası için duygusal bir şey yoktu. Kai birisi için bir şey hissetmek istemiyordu daha fazla. Üzüntüsü yeterince kafasını kurcalıyordu.

Kafasını kaldırarak Kai derin bir nefes aldı. Zavallı hayatından yeterince çekmişti. Belki de annesine katılmalıydı. Köy bugün çok telaşlı görünüyordu. Hasat zamanı bitmişti ve artık her şeyi depoluyorlardı. Üzerindeki bakışlardan kaçınarak caddeye çıktı ve tembelce ormanlık alana giden yolda ilerlemeye başladı. Orman sınırı olarak kabul edilen çite geldiğinde Taeyong’un yüzündeki gülümsemesiyle kirli sokak kedisini okşamak için çömeldiğini gördü. Kedi yavrusu Taeyong’un çenesinin altını okşamasına izin veriyordu. Kai kedinin dün ambara giderken oynadığı kedi olduğunu fark etmişti. Şanslı sokak kedisi bile çok fazla ilgi topluyordu.

Taeyong kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. “Oh!” kedi kucağından atladı ve Kai’ye doğru ilerledi. “Bozuk mu?”

Kai başını salladı.

“Seninle geleceğim o zaman.” Hala Taeyong’un ayağı altında dolana kediyi bıraktı. Kai liderlik ederken Taeyong sessizce yanında yürüyordu. Çocuk bazen sinir bozucu olabilirdi. Kai yakınlığı olmayan birisinden bu kadar ilgi görmeye alışkın değildi. Tuniğinin kolu çekilmişti ve Kai, Taeyong'a baktı. “O kediyi seviyorsun, değil mi?”

Kai hızını normal tutarken cevap vermedi ve kesim alanına geldiler. Eli aniden çocuk tarafında çekilmişti. Taeyong kıkırdadı ve dudağını ısırarak diğer oduncuların yanına koşturdu. Kai iç çekti. Belki de Sehun, Taeyong’u da düzeltebilirdi. Kai şu anda Sehun’a karşı hissettiği düşmanlıkla yumruklarını sıktırdı. Çok fazla aşağılanmış hissediyordu. Sehun’un Kai’in itirafına karşı habersiz olduğunu sanıyordu ama hayır, sadece bilmiyormuş gibi davranmıştı çünkü saçmalık olduğunu ve Kai’in gerçek yardıma ihtiyacı olduğunu düşünüyordu.

Kai, Sehun’un aşkını böyle öğrenmesini hiç istememişti. Çünkü Sehun’un onu sevmediğini açıkça biliyordu. Zarar gitmişti ve Kai yaşamaya devam etme gücü umabiliyordu sadece.

Öğle arasında, Sehun’un ambara gelmesi durumunu düşünerek kesim alanında kalmaya karar vermişti çünkü Sehun’un yüzünü görmeye dayanamıyordu. Ağaç gövdesinin üzerinde oturarak diğer oduncularının eşlerinin kocalarına yemek getirmesini izliyordu, Kai uzaktan mutlu çiftlere kaş çatıyordu. Ayağındaki boyun birisi çıktığında Kai kafasını çevirince Taeyong’un ayakkabısını çıkardığını gördü. Kai ayağını çekti ve çocuğa sertçe baktı. “Çok yorgun görünüyorsun.” Dedi Taeyong, yerde daha rahat diz çökmüştü. Çenesiyle Kai’in yanını işaret etti ve üzerinde bal sürülmüş bayat mısır ekmeği görmüştü Kai. Gülümseyen Taeyong’a şaşkın bakışlarla bakıyordu. “Lütfen? Sadece ye ve biraz dinlen. Gözlerin çok yorgun görünüyor.”

Bir kereliğine Kai çocuğu kırmadı. Teslim olarak ekmeği aldı. Taeyong, Kai’in sağ ayağını dizine koyduğunda Kai çocuğun omzunu tutarak başını ili yana salladı. Taeyong gülümsedi ve Kai’in topuğundan başlayarak ayağına yavaşça masaj yapmaya başladı. Kai, Taeyong’un annesinin gergin kasları tedavi eden bir doktor olduğunu biliyordu. Taeyong ondan birkaç şey öğrenmiş olmalıydı çünkü harika hissettirdiğini inkar edemiyordu. Taeyong bitirdiğinde Kai ona minnetle gülümsedi. Çocuk karşılığında bir şey beklemiyordu. Belki de bekliyordu çünkü Kai’in gülümsediğini görünce mutlu olmuştu.

 _‘Teşekkürler evlat.’_ Kai, Taeyong'un saçlarını okşadı. Memnuniyetle Taeyong, Kai’yi işiyle baş başa bıraktı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai eve dönerken köy akşam yine sessizleşmişti. Sehun’un kulübenin girişinde onu beklediğini görünce Kai gün bitti diyememişti maalesef. Geri dönmek için durdu ama Sehun onu gördüğü için geç kalmıştı.

“Kai.” Suçluluk ifadesiyle yanına gelmişti. “Neden dün beni dinlemedin?” sinirle sordu. “Kendi sonuçlarını çıkarma konusunda çok hızlısın! Hislerine saygım falan olmadığını düşünmüşsündür eminim.”

_‘Yani düşünmüyorsun.’_

Sehun anlamıştı belli ki çünkü kaş çatmıştı. “Sadece… beni dinle. Biliyorum… hissettiğini ‘sandıklarının’ gerçek olmadığını biliyorum Kai. Çok yalnızsın ve Bomi’yi kaybettin. Belki de bu yüzden… yani ben… sen…” kekelemeye başlamıştı.

Kai keskin bakışlarını Sehun’un üzerinde tutuyordu.

“Kai… demek istediğim… beni uzaklaştırma.”

 _‘Kendine doktorculuk oynayabileceğin başka bir engelli bul Sehun.’_ Kai onu ittirerek yanından geçti ve geçerken omuzlarının çarpışmasını sağladı. Onu durdurmak için kolunu tutmuştu Sehun.

“Bunu… yapma… Kai.” Dudakları titriyordu.

Kai kolunu geri çekti ve eğilerek toprağa yazmaya başladı. **_‘Benden nefret ettiğini ya da beni istemediğini söyle. Ama sana karşı hislerimi değiştirebileceğini asla düşünme.’_** Sehun kelimeleri kaş çatarak okurken ayağa kalktı. Kai toprağı ayağıyla sildi ve Sehun’u orada bırakarak eve gitti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Hasat zamanı resmen bitmişti, bu demek oluyor ki odun kesim zamanı da bitmişti. Köy kutlama yapıyordu ve Kai her zamanki gibi umutsuzdu. Açıkçası annesi olmasa duygularıyla her zaman yalnızdı ama şimdi, yalnızlık daha büyüktü ve dayanılmazdı. Kimsenin onu istemediği bir köyde Kai sonraki güne sağ çıkamayacak gibi hissediyordu. Ama sağ kalmıştı. Yapabildiği tek şey buydu. Sağ kalmak. Gece soğuktu ama mısır ve et değişimi yaparken kimsenin umurunda değildi. Çiftçilerin toplanıp hasılatlarını sunması köydeki bir gelenekti. Ancak Kai her zamanki gibi kendini izole etmişti.

Soğuk gecede köy toplanırken ambarda kalmıştı. Taeyong, Kai’in yanında durmak için gönüllü olmuştu çünkü onun evinde de kimse yoktu. Ama oturduğu yerden Kai’yi süzmesi iğrençti. Taeyong’un ona bakma konusunda neden bu kadar ısrarcı olduğunu anlayamıyordu Kai. Kai onu görmezden gelmeye çalıştı ve odunları çıra haline getirmeye başladı. Taeyong’un elinde yavru beyaz kedi vardı ve onu özenle okşuyordu.

Ambarın içine aniden rüzgar girmişti ve Kai dışarıda yağmur yağdığını fark etmişti. Kapıyı kapatması için Taeyong’a baktı ama şimşek çakınca kedi çocuğun kucağından atladı. “Hayır!” Taeyong bağırdı ve kedinin arkasından heyecanlanmış kedi gibi koşmaya başladı ve yağmura daldı. Başını iki yana sallayarak Kai kapıyı kendisi kapattı. Kilidi yerine takacakken kapı aniden açılmıştı. Sehun ıslanmış ve kızarmış bir halde ambara girerken Kai şaşırarak birkaç adım geriledi. Islak saçlarının perçemleri alnına ve gözlerinin üzerine dökülüyordu. Sehun’un gömleği yağmurdan sırılsıklam bir halde bedenine yapışmışken Kai gözlerini ondan alamıyordu. Sehun sersem bir halde Kai’ye bakıyordu. Annesini kaybetmiş bir çocuk gibi kafası çok karışık ve şaşkın görünüyordu. Göğsü hızla hareket ediyordu. Sehun yüz mil koşmuş gibi soluyordu. Sehun kapıyı kapatıp kilitlerken Kai şaşkınlıkla geriye bir adım attı. Kai’ye bakmıyordu bile, kafasını yere eğmişti. Sehun, Kai’in aklını başından alan dağılmış, ıslak bir güzelliğe benziyordu. Hayır. Her şeyi sonlandırmak isterken Sehun’a doğru süzülemezdi. Sehun’un bu fırtınada burada ne işi olduğunu sormak üzereyken Sehun’un ıslak gömleğini çözmeye başlamasıyla şaşırıp kalmıştı.

Gözleri kocaman bir halde Kai onun iplikleri çözmesini izliyordu. Gömleğini çıkarmayıp öylece açık bırakmıştı, Kai’in süt beyazı tenini izlemesine izin veriyordu. Sehun’un büzüşmüş göğüs uçları Kai’yi kenara sürüklüyordu. Dudaklarını yaladı ve yeniden geriye bir adım attı. Sehun neredeyse sinirle ve hızla ileriye doğru yaklaştı. Sehun gömleğinden tutarak onu göğsüne yapışana kadar çekerken Kai olduğu yerde donmuştu. Kai’in gömleğinin ipliklerini çözerken elleri beceriksizce hareket ediyordu ve Kai şaşkına dönmüş ve uyuşmuş bir halde öylece dikiliyordu. Gömleği kenara iterken Kai’in tenine değen Sehun’un parmakları resmen Kai’in nefesini kesmişti. Sehun’unki gibi Kai’in gömleği de omuzlarından sallanıyordu. Sehun’un güzel gözleri Kai’in umutsuz gözlerine bakmayı reddediyordu. Kollarını istekle, hızla ve açlıkla Kai’in boynuna doladı. Sehun çıplak ve ıslak bedenini Kai’in sıcak ve kuru bedenine yasladı. Kai, Sehun’un sıcaklığına çekilirken bir anlığına zaman durmuş gibiydi. Sehun’un teni teninin üzerindeyken nefes alması bile zordu. Sehun şu anda Kai’in gözlerine bakıyordu, göğsü göğsünün üzerindeydi, Sehun’un düz hatları Kai’in sert kaslarına yapışmıştı. Sehun’un kalçalarını tutmak için Kai ellerini kaldırdı ve onları nazikçe kavradı. Sehun kendini ileriye doğru ittirerek üyelerinin hafifçe sürtünmesini sağladı. Bu sefer Kai kalçalarını sertçe kavramıştı ve Sehun’un kaşları çatılırken gözleri zevk alırcasına kapanmıştı.


	11. 9.Bölüm

Yenilginin çokluğu tanımlanamazdı. Kai sıcak, utanmış veya utangaç hissediyordu, Sehun’un kalçalarındaki elleri titrerken karar veremiyordu. Tene karşı ten, kenetlenmiş gözler ve yapışmış göğüsler. Sehun nazikçe Kai’in ensesindeki saçları okşadı, ona boğulurcasına sıkıca tutunmuştu. Gözleri Kai’in titreyen dudaklarının üzerine düştü. Sehun ne yapıyordu? Sehun’la inanılmaz şekilde böyle olduklarından dolayı onu yapacağı muhtemel hareketleri düşünemiyordu. Tek yapabildiği Sehun’un yüzüne doğru nefesini vererek onun bedeninden yayılan hararetli ateşe dayanmaya çalışıyordu. Ürpermeden ya da gerginlikten dolayı Kai kılını bile kıpırdatamıyordu. Daha önce hiç birisiyle bu kadar yakın olmamıştı ve Sehun’un bedeninin her bir köşesini yalayıp geçen tutku oldukça baştan çıkarıcıydı. Sehun başını Kai’ye doğru eğdi ve Sehun’un onu öpeceğini düşünerek Kai’in kalp atışları hızlanmıştı.

“Seni düşünmeyi bırakamıyorum.” Sehun’un dudakları kelimelerle şekillenmişti ve Kai onları zorlukla anlayabiliyordu. Gözlerini şaşkınlıkla kırpıştırırken Sehun’un kalçalarındaki tutuşu gevşemişti. Sehun parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarının arasında gezdirerek onu bırakmayı reddediyordu. “Kai…” dudaklarını yaladı. “Ben… bana karşı olan hislerini değiştirmeye çalışmıyorum…” alınlarını birbirine bastırdı. “Lütfen… benden… kaçma…”

Kai’in dudaklarına vuran sıcak nefesi kesinlikle kafa karıştırıyordu. Kai’in her geçen saniye daha fazla sertleşmesine neden oluyordu. Eğer Sehun kafasını aşağıya çevirirse çıkıntısını fark ederek Kai’in şu anda ne kadar çok erekte olduğunu görebilirdi. Az önce kalçasını Kai’ye sürttüğü düşünülürse çoktan fark etmişti belki de. Sehun kafayı mı sıyırmıştı?! Sarhoş görünmüyordu. Sadece biraz… umutsuz görünüyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in boynundaki elini Kai’in karnına götürdü. Parmakları baştan çıkarıcı şekilde Kai’in kaslarına ve kasıklarındaki V çizgisine dokunuyordu ve kanın Kai’in üyesine doğru akmasını sağlıyordu. Sehun’un ince, uzun parmaklarının her bir dokunuşuyla Kai kızarıyordu. Birisini bu kadar kolay mı sevebileceğini düşünüyordu? Birisi ona böyle dokunduğunda hiç bu kadar çekingen ve gergin hissedeceğini düşünmemişti. Sehun’un dileğini durdurmak için kavradı ve aralarında biraz mesafe bıraktı. Kai çatarak Sehun elini yeniden Kai’in boynuna doladı. Bu sefer başını Kai’in boyun girintisine yaslayarak ona sarıldı. Şaşırarak ve durumu kavrayamayarak Kai öylece duruyordu. Sehun bir erkeğe ne yaptığının farkında mıydı? Dengesizliğini düzeltmek için umutsuzca yardım etmek istediği adama. Sehun’un aklı başında mıydı?

Kai’in gömleğini hafifçe ittirdi ve dudaklarını Kai’in omzuna bastırarak nazikçe öptü.

Sehun geri çekildiğinde konuşurken bakışları yerdeydi. “Bana karşı hislerini değiştirmeni istemiyorum Kai. Sana karşı hislerimi değiştirmek istiyorum.”

Hava daha çok kararırken ambardaki ateş sönüyormuş gibiydi. Sehun çenesini kaldırıp ona bakarken her şey yavaşlamış gibiydi Kai’in gözünde. ‘Ne demek istiyorsun?’

Sehun gözlerini kapattı, göğsü inip kalkıyordu. “Ben… oğlancı olamam Kai. Bu olamaz. Ben… ben… bilmiyorum… nasıl.” Gözlerini yeniden açtı. Kai tamamen sersemlemişti. İnkar Kai’in hayatındaki en kötü bölümdü. O da bir erkekten hoşlandığını kabul etmeyi reddediyordu ama çok geçmeden umursamadığını fark etmişti. Sefil olduğunu bile bile neden kilise ve Tanrı için yaşamalıydı? Sehun hayatındaki en güzel ve şok edici şeyi açıklıyordu. “Denedim… ve denedim… senden uzak durmayı… ben… her zaman biliyordum… senin… uzaktan beni izlediğini… ama anlayamıyordum. Hiçbir şey değil muhtemel… diye düşündüm… ve sonra sen her zaman Bomi’nin yanındaydın… ondan uzaklaşmanı istedim… seni kıskandığım için olduğunu düşündüm… çünkü senin müstakbel karımın yanında olmanı istemiyordum… ama… senin ve Bomi’nin ayrılmasını neden istediğimden emin değildim.” Konuşurken çok kızmış görünüyordu. “Ne yaptığımı… bilmiyorum. Kendimi senden hoşlanmadığıma ikna ettim ama… senin engelli olduğunu öğrendikten sonra… sana daha fazla çekildiğimi… fark ettim… Belki Larana’yla olan bir şey gibiydi. Ama belki de… belki de senin beni fark ettiğini bildiğim içindi. İlgiden… hoşlandım. Bana verdiğin ilgi hoşuma gitti…. ve sonra bir gün, hepsi gitti. Sen…” bakışlarını kaçırdı ve nefes aldı. Kai’den daha fazla Sehun’du şu anda konuşmak için çabalayan. “Düşündüm… Kafam karışıktı… Sonra sen itiraf ettin… o zaman hissettiklerim… akıllara durgunluk verir cinstendi. Yapamadım… Ben sadece… bir oğlancı olmak… istemedim ama biliyordum…beni sevdiğini söylediğinde… hoşuma gittiğini biliyordum. Seni düşünmekten… kendimi alıkoyamadım Kai. Ve sen beni görmezden geldiğinde… çok daha zor olmuştu… O gece sen… sen… beni öpmek istediğinde… o kadar çok mutlu olmuştu ki bundan hoşlandığım için kendimi öldürebileceğimi düşünmüştüm… sen bir erkeksin ve bende bir erkeğim… bu normal değil…”

Sehun’un tüm sertliği artık yok oluyordu. Çok zayıf ve aciz görünüyordu.

“Eğer babam öğrenirse…” başını iki yana salladı. “Belki ikimizde…. Yardım almalıyız… Hayır… kilise onlara ulaşmazsak bizi idam eder. Onlara bunun bir yaz rüyası olduğunu söyleyebiliriz. Babam… beni uzaklaştırabilir… hayır, seninle bunu yapsam bile beni idam ettirecektir Kai.”

Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Sehun’un hakkındaki onca şeyi nasıl düşünmüştü? Daha fazla hatalı olabilir miydi? Kai tercihleri konusunda katıydı ama herkesin öyle olmasını beklemiyordu. Sehun’un kafası karışmış ve korkmuştu. Daha önce reddedilmeyi görmüştü. Sonuçlarını görmüştü. Kai onun durumunu anlamaya çalışabilirdi ama bunu yerine Sehun’u hastalıklı biri olarak düşünmüştü.

“Ve… sen dediğinde… senden nefret ettiğimi söyleyebilirdim… söyleyemediğimi fark ettim…. Eğer beni sevdiğini bilirsem, eğer bunun yanlış olduğunu bilirsem… neden bu çok doğru gibi hissettiriyor Kai? Sen… benden nefret etmiyorsun, değil mi?”

Kai çok fazla şaşkındı, Sehun’a titrek bir baş onayı vermeyi başarmıştı ama boğazı yanıyordu. Keşke Sehun’a yanıldığını söyleyebilseydi.

“Düşündüm ki… sana istediğini vermezsem… o zaman benden sonsuza kadar nefret edecektin… duygularını incitmek istemedim Kai. Ben sadece kendiminkileri kontrol etmek istedim… berbat durumdayım… artık ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyorum.”

Kai için ne kadar güzel olduğunu bilmesi gerekiyordu Sehun’un.

“Ben… bunu yapamam. Ama istediğim buysa eğer… Kai, seni istiyorum…”

Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Sehun’u ya da en azından alnını öpmek istiyordu ama henüz bunu yapmaya cesareti olmadığını biliyordu. Bir dakikalığına, birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine baktılar ve Kai ellerini Sehun’un yüzünden çekti. _‘Sehun, bu oğlancılık, günah ya da pislik toplumdan reddedilmeyle alakalı değil. Seni sevdiğimi fark ettiğimde onların hiçbirini düşünmedim.’_ Sehun daha iyi anlamak için sonunda kafasını kaldırmıştı ama muhtemelen ilk kısımları anlamamıştı. _‘Bende ne düşüneceğimi bilmiyordum… ama şu anda çok mutluyum. Önemli değil Sehun. Asıl önemli olanın birbirimize karşı olan hislerimiz olduğunu anlamanı istiyorum.’_

Sehun, Kai’in anlatmaya çalıştıklarını anlayamamıştı. Kai de biliyordu ama buradaki konuyu vurgulamak istemişti. Gerginlik ve hüsran bedenini yakarken hızla soluyup düşünmeye çalışıyordu. Sonunda Kai umutsuzca Sehun’un eline baktı ve avucu içine alarak kalbine bastırdı. Sehun’un sıcak avcu Kai’in kalp atışlarının üzerindeydi…

Sehun, Kai’in kaş çatmış ifadesine şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. Dudakları hareket etti. “Ne yaptığını anlayamıyorum Kai.” Elini geri çekti.

 _‘Kalbim yalnız ve yalnız senin için atmak istiyor. Atışlarını sadece senin hissetmeni.’_ Elini Sehun’un yanağına koydu ve yüzünü kavradı. Sehun dokunuşuna kendini bırakmıştı, Kai’in dediklerini algılamamış gibi hafifçe gülümsüyordu. Kai şu anda ağlayabileceğini düşünüyordu. Göğsündeki mutluluk çok yoğundu.

“Benimle olma riskini alacak mısın?”

Kai başıyla onayladı. Sehun için ölüme giderdi. Sorgulamadan…

 _‘Sana tüm güzellikleri gösterebilirim Sehun. Bu mutluluk benim için kısa sürse bile. Aşık olmanın ve sorun olmadığını fark ettiğinde, aşık olmana ve sana daha iyi uyan birisi tarafından sevilmeye izin vereceksin.’_ Sehun’un elini dudaklarına götürdü ve avucunu öptü. Sehun dudaklarını ısırdı, Kai’in avucundaki dudaklarının tadını çıkarıyordu. _‘Seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi sana göstermek istiyorum. Ama senin de beni bırakacağını biliyorum. Bu sağır-dilsiz yetimi hatırlamayacaksın bile. Öyle olsa bile, seni kısa süreliğine sevmeme izin ver.’_

Sehun hala gülümsüyordu, Kai’in dediklerini anlamamış gibiydi ve Kai ağrıyan kalbiyle gülümsedi. Eve gidebilmesi için Sehun’un gömleğini bağlamaya başladı. Kai’ye aşık değildi. sadece kendisi konusunda kafası karışıktı. Kai onunla ağırdan alacaktı her şeyi. _‘Eve git.’_

“İstemiyorum.” Sehun kaş çattı.

Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’un yanağını öptü. _‘Yarın.’_

Sehun anlamıştı. Başını eğdi ve sırıttı. “Tamam.”


	12. 10.Bölüm

_‘Şu anda mutlu olup olmadığını merak ediyorum Sehun. Kafanın karışık olmasını ve kim olduğunu kabul etme konusunda zorluk çektiğini anlıyorum ama sanırım bu konuda çok bencilim çünkü benden etkilendiğin için çok mutluyum. İlgi senin için uzun sürmeyebilir. Buna değecek başka birini bulacak ve aşık olacaksın. Ben olmayan birini. Senin yanında iyi durmuyorum ve çok şey beklediğimi biliyorum; sen mükemmelken ben hiçbir şeyim. Ama ne kadar mutlu olduğumu bilemezsin. Bundan sonra seninle olduğum her an seni mutlu edeceğime söz veriyorum.’_

Mürekkebin kurumasına izin verdikten sonra Kai mektubu katladı ve dudaklarını bastırarak gönderilmemiş mektupların arasına ekledi. Alt dudağını ısırarak gülümsemesini bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Camdan dışarı baktı, şaşırtıcı bir şekilde güzün son güneşi vardı. _‘Teşekkürler anne. Belki de Noel’i yalnız geçirmeyeceğim. En azından bu yıl değil.’_ Ağzı kulaklarında gülümsedi ve yataktan kalkmadan önce dağınık saçlarında elini gezdirdi. Ona bakan birisi varsa, o da annesi olmalıydı. Kai’in teşekkür edebileceği tek kişiydi.

Pijamalarını çıkardı ve siyah pantolonun üzerine gri bir tunik giydi. Kuyudan taşımak yerine şelalede duş almalıydı. Sehun’un gelip gelmeyeceğini düşünürken yüzünde bir gülümseme oluştu. Ama Kai duş alırken Sehun’un varlığının düşüncesi Kai’in kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Ne kadar çok utanacağını düşünerek başını iki yana salladı ve kahvaltı için mutfağa gitti ama bir şey bulamadı. Tüm stokları tükenmişti.

İyi o zaman. Banyo yapmak için yolda giderken biraz yumurta, süt ve tereyağı alabilirdi. Kulübeden çıkarak kapıyı kapattı ve bir önceki geceyi hatırladı. Kapıya yaslanarak başını geriye yasladı. Sehun’un titremesi. Ona itiraf etmesi. Kai şu anda Sehun’un kapısına gitmemek için kendiyle cebelleşiyordu. Bir nedeni olmasa da dün gece olanları rüya olmadığını anlamaya ihtiyacı vardı. Kapıdan çekildi ve caddenin karşısına geçti. Yüzündeki aptal gülümsemeyi silebilmeyi diliyordu ama yolu yoktu. Aşık olmuştu.

Şelaleye gitmek için Sehun’un evinin oradan geçen uzun yolu kullanıyordu. Çevreye göz attığında Taeyong’un ona doğru koştuğunu gördü. Çocuğun yetişmesi için durdu. “Merhaba Kai!” çocuk selamladı ve nefesini düzene sokmak için eğildi.

Kai sırıttı ve Taeyong’un başını okşadı. Taeyong kızararak doğruldu ve Kai’ye gülümsedi. “Günaydın.” Dedi çocuk. “Bugün iş yok!”

Kai başını salladı.

“Bu arada kediciği eve götürdüm. İstediğin zaman gelebilirsin.” Taeyong hevesle başını yana eğerek söyledi.

Kai omuz silkerek yürümeye başladı. Taeyong yanına gelerek Kai’in tuniğini çekiştirdi. Kai ona izin veriyordu. Daha önce hiç kardeş ilgisi deneyimlememişti ve birisine değer verirse incineceğini düşünmek istemiyordu. Ama ısrarlı Taeyong yavaşça Kai’in kanına giriyordu. Kai çocuğa sevgi beslemeye başladığını inkâr edemiyordu. Taeyong’la beraber geçerlerken her köylü onlara iğrenmiş şekilde bakıyordu. Ama Taeyong bunu umursamayıp yürürken Kai’in koluna tutunmaya devam ediyordu. Bazen, Taeyong Kai’ye Bomi’nin inatçılığını hatırlatıyordu.

Bomi… Kai’in başı ağrımıştı. Kendi arkadaşına ihanet ediyordu ve Sehun’u öğrenseydi yıkılırdı. Belki de anlardı. Ama Kai’den nefret ederdi. Kai onu da kaybederdi. Kimseye mutluluk veremezdi. Kolu aniden çekilince Kai, Taeyong’a döndü. “Yeniden üzgün görünüyorsun. İyi misin? Gideyim mi?”

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve zorla gülümseyerek kolunu Taeyong’un boynuna attı. Taeyong bir süre sustuktan sonra başını eğdi. Kai oradan geçerken omzunun üzerinden Sehun’un evine baktı. Eşik kalabalıktı ve Sehun’un babası sert bir ifadeyle onlarla konuşuyordu. Yanındaki Sehun sıkılmış görünüyordu. Ama Kai’yi görür görmez yüzü aydınlandı. Sehun’un ağzı şekillendi. _‘Kai’ ya da ‘Merhaba.’_ Kai karar veremiyordu ama Sehun ona utangaç bir şekilde gülümseyince Kai de kızarmıştı. Gülümsemesine karşılık vererek dudağını ısırdı. Uzaktan flört ediyorlardı resmen. Sehun yan bakışla babasına baktı ve sonra yeniden Kai’ye döndü. Başını eğdi, sırıtıyordu ve Kai’ye yeniden baktı. Tanrım, çok güzel görünüyordu. Kai çenesiyle ormanı gösterdi ve Sehun’un gözleri onu takip etti. Başıyla onaylayarak gülümseyen dudaklarını ısırdı.

Gözlerini Sehun’dan çekmek için isteksiz olarak Kai yeniden şelaleye yöneldi ve görüşünden çıkana kadar Sehun’a bakarak gülümsedi. “Neden öyle gülümsüyorsun?” Taeyong sinirle sordu. “O kimdi?”

Kai bir kaşını kaldırarak Taeyong’un omzundaki kolunu çekti. Taeyong kaş çattı.

“Keçi gibi sırıttığın çocuk.”

Kai kaşlarını çatıyordu. Dudaklarını doğru mu okumuştu?

“Ağanın oğlu, değil mi?”

Kai başını eğdi. Taeyong dudak bükerek kollarını göğsünde kavuşturdu.

“Ağayı ve oğullarını hiç sevmiyorum. Hepsi kendini ilah sanıyor.”

Kai gülmeye başladı ve Taeyong’un saçlarını karıştırdı. Caddeyi işaret ederek çocuğa eve gitmesini söyledi. Taeyong kaş çatmaya devam ediyordu ama Kai’yi yalnız bırakarak gitti. Kai şelaleye ilerlemeye devam etti ve oraya vardığında Sehun gelmeden önce banyo yapmak için kıyafetlerini çıkardı. Su inanılmaz derecede soğuktu ve Kai buz gibi suya girdiği için pişman olmaya başlamıştı. Birkaç hafta içinde şelale donacaktı ama burası çok güzel bir yerdi.  Belki Kai o zaman Sehun’u buraya getirirdi.

Banyo yaptıktan sonra hızla sudan çıktı ve ıslak saçlarını savurdu. Pantolonunu giydikten sonra ipliklerini bağlamaya başladı. Göğsünden karnına doğru akan ıslak damlalar dondurucu soğukluktaydı. Tuniğini alacağı sırada Sehun’un ona ağzı açık baktığını fark etti. Sehun’un gözleri onunkilerle buluştuğu an Sehun’un yanakları kızarmıştı ve başını eğmişti. Kai kendi kendine sırıttı ve tuniğini yerde bırakarak Sehun’a yaklaştı. Sehun’un çenesini kaldırdığında Sehun titrek bir nefes aldı. “Bir erkeğin bana bunu yapabilmesi inanılmaz.”

_‘Neyi yapabilmesi?’_

Sehun gülümsedi ve parmaklarını Kai’in ıslak kaslarına sürttü. “Bana yaptığın her şeyi yapabilmesi.”

Kai cevap vermeden önce yutkundu. _‘Sehun.’_

“Efendim?”

_‘Evime gitmek ister misin?’_

Sehun’un pembe dudaklarında bir gülümseme belirdi. Başını salladıktan sonra Kai’in yanından geçti. Şelaleyi bir süre izledikten sonra Kai’ye döndü. “Burayı hep çok sevmişimdir.”

_‘Biliyorum.’_

“Nasıl?”

_‘Seni ilk gördüğüm yer burasıydı.’_

“Burasının ilk karşılaştığımız yer olduğunu mu söylüyorsun?”

Kai sırıtarak kafasını salladı.

“Oh,” Sehun ensesini kaşıdı. “Wow.”

Kai tuniğine uzandı ve yerden aldı. Kai sanki Yunan Tanrısıymış gibi bakıyordu Sehun. Kai’ye bakışları Sehun’un kafasının ne kadar karışık olmasını ve bu karışıklığı ne kadar çok istediğini gösteriyordu. _‘Ne?’_

Sehun hızla başını sallayarak güldü. “Senden etkilendiğimi sonunda kabul ettiğime inanamıyorum.”

Kai uzandı ve Sehun'un bileğini tuttu. Avucunu öptüğünde Sehun yeniden kızarmıştı. _‘Bende.’_ Sehun’un çenesini okşadı parmakları. Kai’in tuniği bedenine yapışmıştı ve bu dondurucuydu. Ama Sehun Kai’ye sarıldığında, bedeni Kai’inkine yapışmıştı ve kollarını Kai’in beline dolamıştı.

“Lütfen bana her şeyin gerçek olduğunu söyle.”

Kai’in dudağının bir kenarı kıvrıldı. ‘Gerçek.’ Sehun’un saçlarını okşadı. Şu anda birbirlerinin dudaklarına bakıyorlardı. Sehun’un nefesi Kai’in ağzındaydı ve Kai’in nefesi Sehun’un ağzındaydı.

Sehun elini kaldırdı ve Kai’in çenesini kavrayarak başparmağıyla yavaşça Kai’in dudağının köşesini okşadı. Konuşurken oraya bakmaya devam etmişti. “Böyle hissetmek bizim için sorun değil, değil mi? Gece ve gündüz hep bizi düşünüyorum. Seni düşünüyorum. Keşke bunu yapmaya izinli olabilseydik, şu anda evlenebilirdik.”

Düşüncesi Kai’yi sersemletmişti. Sehun evlilik falan düşünüyorsa ciddi olmalıydı. Kai’de hiç olmayan bir şey. Sehun geri çekildi ve çimene oturarak sırt üstü uzandı. Kai yanında diz çöktü. Sehun uzanması için onu eliyle çekti ve yere yatırarak başını Kai’in göğsüne yasladı. Lanet olsun, Sehun şimdi Kai’in kalp atışlarının nasıl da hızlandığını anlayabilirdi. Sehun kaplan dişiyle oynarken Kai düzensiz nefesine odaklanmıştı. Sehun kafasını kaldırdı ve Kai’ye baktı. “Kimin köpeğini öldürdün, tavşancık katili?” kaplan dişini tutarak sordu.

Kai bileklerini kavradı ve onu çevirerek üzerine çıktı. Sehun kıkırdayarak elini Kai’in saçlarında gezdirdi. “Keşke sesini duyabilseydim.”

Kai kederle gülümsedi. ‘Bende Sehun. Sesini duymak istiyorum.’

Sehun kaş çattı ve kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak onu kendine çekti. Sehun basit cümleleri anlayabiliyordu ama Kai’in dün gece dedikleri gibi karışıkları anlayamıyordu. Sevdiği herkesin en sonunda onu bırakmasını…

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Güz ormanında ilerlerken Sehun Kai’ye kaçamak bakışlar atıyordu. Sarı ve kahverengi yaprakları yerdeydiler. Sehun yeniden kızarıyordu ve Kai eklemleri sürtünce olduğunu biliyordu. Sehun’un elini tutmak için cesaretini kazandı ve avucunu Sehun’unkine geçirdi. Kai’in hayatı sessiz bir mücadeleydi. Ama artık değil. En azından bu parıltılı, çekingen Sehun’la iken değil. Kai durdurmak için Sehun’un elini çekti.

_‘Tavşanları seviyor musun?’_

Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Ne seviyor muyum?”

Kai dudaklarını büktü. Elini kafasının üzerine götürerek tavşan kulağı yaptı.

“Tavşancıklar mı?!” Sehun bağırdı ve kafasını hızla salladı. “Ama babam hayvan bakmayı sevmiyor. Aslında onları tabağında seviyor. İşte.” Omuz silkti.

Kai sırıttı. _‘Noel’de sana bir tavşancık alacağım.’_

“Ne? Bekle, nasıl tavşancık diyebiliyorsun?”

Kai iki parmağını birbirinin etrafına doladı. _‘Tavşan.’_

“Oh. Çok şey öğreniyorum. Sanırım seninle konuşabilirim.”

 _‘Konuşmamalısın çünkü uzun süre kalmayacağım yanında. Ama benim için yaptıkların beni çok mutlu ediyor.’_ Ellerini hızla hareket ettiriyordu ki Sehun düzgünce anlayamasın.

“Mutlusun. Anladığım tek şey bu.” Sehun homurdandı. Kai gülümseyerek yürümesi için dürttü.

Geri döndüklerinde Sehun istemsizce Kai’den uzaklaştı ve Kai’in kalbi sıkışmıştı. Böyle olmalılardı. “Daha sonra evinde görüşürüz.” Sehun dedi ve çevresine baktıktan sonra hızla Kai’in yanından ayrıldı.

Kai derince iç çekerek kahvaltı almak için bakkala yöneldi. Ama Bomi’yi kuyudan su çekerken görünce durdu. Bomi’nin yüzü solmuştu ve gözleri kızarmıştı. Yorgun görünüyordu. “Kai.” Onu görünce seslendi.

Kai başını eğdi ve uzaklaşmaya başladı ama Bomi kolunu yakalamıştı. _‘Gitmeliyim.’_

“Hayır.” Etrafına bakınırken gözleri yaşlıydı. _‘Seninle konuşmam lazım.’_ Yalvardı. _‘Lütfen.’_

_‘Her şey yolunda mı?’_

Bomi gözlerini silerek başını iki yana salladı. _‘Hayır. Hiçbir şey yolunda değil.’_

_‘Sorun ne?’_

Bomi kovayı orada bıraktı ve Kai’yi kulübelerin arasındaki dar yola çekti, çocukların dışında kimse olmazdı burada. _‘Ben kötü bir şey yaptım Kai.’_ Dedi, Kai’in göğsüne tutunmuştu. Elleri titriyordu. Kai sakinleşmesi için omzunu tuttu. “Korkunç.”

Kai başını kaldırmak için yüzünü kavradı.

 _‘Buradan gitmek istediğini söylemiştin Kai. Gurney White’ten ayrılmak istiyordun.’_ Bomi gergince söyledi. _‘Beni de yanında götür.’_

_‘Ne? Bomi, sorun ne söyle.’_

“Ben…” çocuklara bakarak yanaklarını sildi _. ‘Sehun’un ağabeyi Ayden’i biliyor musun?’_

_‘Biliyorum.’_

_‘O ve ben…’_ Bomi başını eğdi. _‘Biz…’_

Kai gerisini anlamıştı.

_‘Kai… onun beni sevdiğini düşünmüştüm. Onu sevmiştim…’_

‘Yani Sehun’u sırtından vurdun?’ Kai’in neden sinirlendiği konusunda hiçbir fikri yoktu. Onun meselesi değildi ama sevdiği birisini ilgilendiriyordu. Müstakbel kocasının ağabeyiyle ilişki yaşarken evli değillerdi. Ya da şu anda suçlu hissedemeyecek kadar mutluydu? Bu yeterli bir bahaneydi. Tanrım. Yardıma ihtiyacı varken Bomi’yi nasıl öyle düşünebilirdi?

Kai özür diledikten sonra kollarını Bomi’ye doladı. Bomi konuşmak için onu ittirdi. _‘Bunu Sehun’a yapmak istemezdim. Onunla evlenmek istemiyorum bile Kai. Düşündüm ki… Ayden beni istiyor. Ama sonunda, asla karısının yerine geçemeyeceğimi söyledi. Artık burada kalamam Kai.’_

Kai boğazındaki yumruyu yutkundu. Kendisinin de umutsuzca aşık olduğunu söylemeliydi. Nişanlı olduğu adama… Başını iki yana salladı.

_‘Sana yardım edemem Bomi.’_

“Kai…”

 _‘Özür dilerim.’_ Uzaklaşırken kalbi ağrıyordu. Yapabileceği bir şey yoktu ve şu anda köyden gitmiyordu. Sehun’la beraber olma şansı varken olmazdı. Bu çok bencilce idi.


	13. 11.Bölüm

Bomi’yi nasıl desteklemeliydi? O kimdi de onun yanında duracaktı? Onu ağanın ilk oğluna karşı nasıl destekleyecekti? Bomi yıllardın Kai’ye yapışıktı ve Kai şu anda ona yardım edemiyordu. Kai’ye birkaç gün önce umutsuz olduğunu ve iyi bir centilmen gibi görünen Sehun’un ağabeyine karşı bekaretini kaybettiğini söylemişti. Ya Sehun yardım edebilirse? Kulübenin önünde oturarak gece göğünü izleyen Kai sarındığı battaniyeyi çekiştirdi. Eline flütü aldı ve gülümsedi. Kai’in flüt çaldığını duysa annesi mutlu olur muydu? Sehun’a göre iyi gidiyordu. Ve Sehun’un işaret dili de gelişiyordu. Kai ani gelen kış rüzgarıyla titredi ve dişleri takırdadı. Sehun birazdan burada olurdu. Geçen haftadan beri neredeyse her gün geceleri Kai’in kulübesinden geçiriyorlardı. Kai, Sehun’a işaret dilini öğretirken Sehun da Kai’ye flüt çalmayı öğretiyordu. Çoğu zaman yaptıkları ise birbirlerinin yüzüne dokunmak ve el ele tutuşmaktı. Bu gerçekten yaşanıyordu. Bu günlerde Kai’in en çok beklediği şey gecelerdi. Sehun, Kai’ye flüt notalarını öğretirken şöminenin yanında yere uzanmak Kai’in bağımlılığı olmuştu. Bu hafta Kai’in hayatındaki en güzellerden birisi olmuştu.

Kafasını kaldırdığında kocaman gülümseyen bir Sehun’un ona doğru yaklaştığını görmüştü. ve ilk kez Kai birisini mutlu ediyordu. Birisinin yaptığı küçük şeylerden dolayı hiç bu kadar gülümsediğini görmemişti. Sehun alt dudağını ısırdı ve boş köye bakındı. “İyi akşamlar.” Dedi. Kai başını sallayarak ona gülümsedi ve koluyla yanına oturmasını işaret etti. Sehun yanına oturmuştu ve ondan yayılan ısı Kai’in kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Battaniyeyi Sehun’un etrafına dolayarak kolunun Sehun’un beline sarılmasına izin verdi. “Neden dışarıda oturuyorsun?”

Kai omuzlarını kaldırdı ve Sehun’un gözlerinin içine baktı; Sehun kızarmıştı. Bakışlarını kaçırarak dudaklarını yaladı. Kai parmaklarıyla Sehun’un çenesini okşadı ve yüzünü çevirdi. “Çok soğuk.” Sehun mırıldandı. “Ve… sen sıcacıksın.”

Kai’in dudakları sırıtmayla kıvrıldı. _‘Bu kötü bir şey mi?’_

Sehun bir süre Kai’in yüzünü inceledikten sonra gülümsedi. “Hayır.” Aniden battaniyeyi çekerek kendi üzerine sardı ve Kai’yi bu acımasız soğukta korunmasız bıraktı.

Kai battaniyeyi çekiştiriyordu ama Sehun vermemekte ısrarcıydı. _‘Sehun.’_ Kai ona şaşkınlıkla bakıyordu. _‘Bende üşüyorum.’_

Sehun ona dilini çıkardı ve Kai’in elini uzaklaştırdı. Sehun bazen gerçekten çok çocuksu olabiliyordu. Ağaca tırmandığı zaman gibi. Kai vahşice battaniyeyi çekti ama Sehun geri çekerek Kai’in ileriye doğru, Sehun’un tam üzerine düşmesine neden olmuştu. Sehun da kafası kapıya vurana kadar geriye doğru düşmüştü. Gülerek Kai’in gömleğine tutunuyordu ama Kai gerilmişti. Bunların hepsi fazla mükemmel ve güzellerdi. Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı ve derin bir nefes alarak yüzünü ellerine gömdü.

Bir dakika sonra, Sehun’un elini omzunda hissetmişti. Kai kafasını kaldırıp ona baktı. Sehun kaş çatıp dudak büküyordu. Battaniyeyi Kai’ye uzattı. “Üzülme. Battaniyeni almayacağım. Al. Geri al.”

Kai homurdandı ve gülerek Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. _‘Beni bırakmayacaksın, değil mi?’_

Sehun başını yana eğerek gülümsedi. “Neden bahsediyorsun sen? Sana yeni aşık olmaya başladım. Ve çok mutluyum.” Flütü yerden aldı ve Kai’ye verdi. “Benim için bir şeyler çalar mısın?”

Kai flütü alırken tereddüt ediyordu. Ağızlığı ağzına aldı ve Sehun’un öğrettiklerini hatırlamaya çalıştı. Birkaç deliği kapatarak flüte üfledi. Yavaş yavaş parmakları deliklerin üzerinde geziniyordu. Sehun gülümsüyordu; yani Kai aslında güzel çalışıyordu demek ki. Bitirdiğinde Sehun hala gülümseyerek Kai’in ellerine bakıyordu.

_‘Sehun. Sen başıma gelen en güzel şeysin. Hayır, sen başına gelen tek iyi şeysin.’_

Sehun, Kai’in elini yakaladı ve indirdi. “Şşş.” Eğilerek dudaklarını Kai’in yanağına bastırdı. “Kai.. sana teşekkür etmek istiyorum. Tüm bu muhteşem anlar için.”

Kai başını eğdi. _‘Sehun… sana Bomi hakkında bir şey demem lazım.’_

“Ne?” Sehun’un ifadesi Kai’in dediklerini anlamadığını gösteriyordu.

 _‘Bomi.’_ Kai ellerini hareket ettirdi. Sehun’un hareketlerini anlaması biraz sürmüştü.

“Bomi?”

Kai başını salladı. _‘Ağabeyin.’_

“Ağabeyim?”

Kai iç çekti. Böyle denerse uzun sürecekti. Ayağa kalktı ve elini Sehun’a uzattı. Sehun elini tutarak kalktı. Kai onu eve yönlendirerek kapıyı kapattı. “Bak. İçerisi hoş ve sıcak.” Sehun, Kai’ye söyledi. Kai odaya girerek tüy ve mürekkep aldı. Kağıt için çantasını karıştırdı ve yatağın kenarına oturarak yazmaya başladı.

 ** _‘Bomi ve ağabeyin oynaşıyorlar. Bomi ağabeyini seviyor.’_** Yanında dikilen Sehun’a gösterdi. Sehun okuyunca gözleri kocaman oldu.

“Ne?” bu sefer şaşırmıştı.

Kai yazmaya devam etti ** _. ‘Sanırım Bomi onu seviyor ama ağabeyin onu kabul etmiyor.’_**

Sehun ağzı açık bakıyordu. “Yazmayı nasıl öğrendin bu arada?”

Kai kaş çattı. **_‘Annem ruhbandı ve okuyup yazmayı biliyordu. Konumuz bu değil. Bir şey yapmalısın.’_**

Sehun şakaklarını ovuşturdu. “Bu inanılmaz!” bir süre sonra bağırdığında Kai onun tepkisiyle şaşırmıştı.

_‘İnanılmaz mı?’_

“Biliyordum! Ağabeyim ve onun arasında bir şeyler olduğunu biliyordum. Onun yanındayken ağabeyim hep gülümsüyordu ve onun gülümsemesini uzun zamandır görmemiştim. Ona verdiği gülümseme aynı…” sırıttı. “Eminim ağabeyim onu benim yüzümden uzaklaştırıyordur. Onu reddedersem, kesinlikle Bomi’yi ister.”

Kai yeniden yazdı. **_‘Ya baban?’_**

Sehun kaş çattı. “Bilmiyorum…”

Derin bir nefes aldı. **_‘Babanı hayal kırıklığına uğratmayacaksın, değil mi?’_**

Sehun başını iki yana salladı ve Kai’in yanına oturdu. “Nasıl bilmiyorum… Ayden bana yardım edebilir. Ama Kai? Ya biz? Bunu düşünmek…”

Kai kolunu Sehun’un omzuna doladı ve şakağını öptü. Sehun başını Kai’in omzuna yaslamıştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Selam.” Elinde kocaman kahve bir paketle Kai’in yoluna atlamıştı Taeyong.

 _‘Selam.’_ Kai elini salladı ve bakkaldan aldıklarını yere koydu.

“Mutlu Kışlar!” Kai’ye paketi uzattı.

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

“Senin için!”

 _‘Benim için mi?’_ Kai dikkatle kabul etti. Pakete bakarak kontrol ediyordu.

“Bu gece kar yağacak. O yüzden sıcak giyin. Oh. Kız kardeşime teşekkür etmelisin.” Taeyong ağzı kulaklarında sırıttı ve oradan uzaklaştı. Paket yumuşak ve hafifti. Kai paketi kovanın üzerine koydu ve eve yöneldi. Bakkaldan aldıklarını mutfağa götürdü ve paketi açmak için odasına gitti. Bir atkıydı. El örgüsüydü, tıpkı Kai’in annesinin yaptığı gibi. Hemen Kai’in gözlerinden yaşlar akmaya başladı. Atkıyı göğsüne sardı ve ilk kez Kai çocuğun düşünceliliğinden bu kadar etkilenmişti. Sanki dün annesinin şöminenin yanında atkı ördüğünü izliyormuş gibi hissetmişti. Ve artık, o yoktu. Kai’in babası gitmişti. Onunla hiç karşılaşmamıştı. Bomi artık yanında değildi. Kai annesine ona bir daha yakınlaşmayacağı konusunda söz vermişti ve bu sözü tutacaktı. Ve Sehun da gidecekti. Çok yakında. Sehun, Kai’in kendi için uygunsuz ve yetersiz olduğunu fark eder etmez.

Bu gece kar yağacaktı…

Kai yataktan kalktı ve birkaç bozukluk alarak kulübeden çıktı. Aklında plan yapmıştı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai yine Sehun’u kulübede bekliyordu; kalın kıyafetler ve atkısıyla karın altında dikiliyordu. İlk kar. Kai gülümsedi ve dilek dilemek için gözlerini kapattı ama ne dileyeceğini bilmiyordu. Her şey çok fazla gelebilirdi. Taeyong’un yanında tutmak, Sehun ve Bomi’yi kurtarmak. Onların mutlu olmasına izin vermek. Kai gözlerini açtı ve Sehun üzerine atlayarak ona sıkıca sarıldı.

“Kar yağıyor!” Sehun geri çekildiğinde heyecanla bağırdı. Caddeler ve ağaç dalları hemen karla kaplanmıştı. “Oh. Bir yere mi gidiyorsun?”

Kai başını salladı. ‘Sende benimle geliyorsun.’

“Nereye gidiyoruz?” Sehun heyecanla sordu.

Kai elini Sehun’unkine doladı ve onu kulübeden uzaklaştırdı. “Kar yağdığına inanamıyorum. Her zaman kışı çok sevmişimdir. Özellikle karı! Oh. Bu çok güzel.” El ele ormana doğru yürürken Kai’ye anlatıyordu. “Yarın burası karla kaplanacak. Karı sever misin?”

Kai gülümsedi. Ay ışığı olmasaydı orman zifiri karanlık olurdu. Ama Sehun’un dudaklarını okuyamayacağı kadar karanlıktı ve Sehun bunu anladığından suskunlaşmıştı. Attıkları her adımda eli sıkıca Kai’inkine sarılıyordu. Sehun’un eli titremeye başlamıştı ve Kai soğuğa karşı bir şey yapabileceğinden şüpheliydi. Kai’in elini çekti ve ormanın ortasında durdular. “Kai.” Sehun’un gözleri ay ışığında parlıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un saçlarından karı silkeledi ve yüzünü kavradı. “Yapamam Kai… Seninle olmak istiyorum.”

‘Sehun.’ Sadece nefesi bir ses çıkarabilmesine rağmen Kai ağzını hareket ettirdi.

Sehun elini ondan çekti ve işaret parmağını kendine tuttu. Avucunu kalbine bastırarak Kai’yi işaret etti. _‘Seni seviyorum.’_ Sehun’un Kai’ye işaret diliyle söylediği ilk şeydi. Kai’in nefesi tekledi. Yaklaştı ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak kendine çekti.

 _‘Teşekkür ederim.’_ Kai, Sehun’un alnını öptü ve parmaklarıyla dudaklarına dokunarak ilerledi. _‘Teşekkür ederim Sehun.’_ Sehun’a sarıldı. Sehun çoktan Kai’in omzunda hıçkırmaya başlamıştı.

Bu hatırlanacak ilk kardı ve Kai, Sehun ve kendi için daha da özel yapacaktı. Sehun’un elini nazikçe çekiştirerek dalları karla kaplanmış bir kayın ağacına yönlendirdi. Çok güzel bir geceydi. Kai’in kendini çok kutsanmış hissettiği tek geceydi. Sehun’u ağacın altına çekti, yüzlerce yıldızın altındaydılar. Sehun’un iki elini tutarak dudaklarına götürdü. Eklemlerini öptüğünde Sehun’un yaşlı gözlerle gülümsediğini gördü.

Kai cebinden bilekliği çıkardı. Örgü gibi bağlanmış üç deri çizgiden oluşuyordu. Bunun şans ve aşk getirdiğini öğrenince bugün bir tüccardan almıştı. _‘Evlenelim Sehun.’_

Sehun’un ağzı açılırken gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Her an bayılacakmış gibi görünüyordu. “Ne?”

_‘Şimdi. Burada.’_

“Kai—“

 _‘Sana tüm haklarımda dokunmak istiyorum.’_ Avucunu Sehun’un yanağına yasladıktan sonra geri çekti. _‘Kim sadece bir kadın ve bir erkeğin evlenebileceğini söyledi? Ben seni seviyorum ve sen beni seviyorsun. Bu yeterli. Evlen benimle.’_

Sehun hızla soluyordu ama başını sallarken ağlamaya başlamıştı. “Tamam… Tamam.” Kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı ve ona sarıldı.

Kai şu anda mutluluktan ölebilirdi. Sehun’un bileğini tuttu ve ipi bağladı. Sehun daha önce Kai’in görmediği bir gülümsemeyle bileğini inceliyordu. Düşen kar taneleri sessiz ve durgun ana ekleniyordu. Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavrarken tereddütle belini tuttu. Sehun çoktan gözlerini kapatmıştı. Kai, Sehun’un yanağından düşen bir damla yaşı başparmağıyla sildi ve eğildi. Dudakları hafifçe Sehun’un alt dudağına dokunduğunda, Sehun, Kai’in gömleğine tutunmuştu. Sehun’u öpüyordu.

Sehun’un dudakları Kai’in dudaklarında titriyordu. Kai, Sehun’un üst dudağını öptü ve Sehun’un yüzünü incelemek için geriye çekildi. Sehun dudaklarını ayırdığında Kai onu yeniden öptü. Bu sefer daha derindi. Dilinin ucu Sehun’un alt dudağında gezerken eliyle Sehun’un belini daha sıkı kavradı. Sehun geri çekildi ve soluyarak Kai’in yumuşak hatlarını izliyordu. Kollarını Kai’in boynuna dolayarak dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Karda, bir ağacın altında öpüşmek Kai’in hayatında olmasını beklediği şeylerden biriydi. Ama yine de Sehun’la evleneceğini hiç düşünmemişti. Resmi olarak değil ama en azında kalple bağlanmışlardı.

Soğuk olmasına rağmen tüm bedeni yanıyordu. Sehun’un dudakları kendi dudaklarının üzerindeydi. Ellerini umutsuzca birbirine tutunuyordu. Kai geri çekildi ve Sehun alınlarını birleştirdi. “Bugün düğün gecemiz, eee?” gergince sırıtarak sordu.


	14. 12.Bölüm (M)

Gecenin bir yarısında karın altında Sehun’un elinden tutup köyde sendeleyerek koşturmak Kai’in hiç beklemediği bir şeydi. İlk aşkıyla az önce ilk karın altında evlendiklerinden bahsetmeye gerek bile yoktu. Uzun sürsün ya da sürmesin artık bu mesele değildi. Kai bu gece neşelenmek ve Sehun’a sahip olduğu her şeyi vermek istiyordu.

Sehun yol boyunca kahkaha atmış, üzerine atlamış ve bulduğu her fırsatta Kai’yi öpmüştü. Kulübeye birkaç adım kala Sehun, Kai’in atkısından çekerek dudaklarını birleştirmişti. Kai ellerini Sehun’un kalçalarına yerleştirerek onu düzgünce öpmeye başladı. Sehun geri çekildi ve kıkırdayarak Kai’yi kolundan kulübeye çekiştirdi. Kai, Sehun’u kapıya yasladı ve göğüslerini birbirine bastırdığında Sehun kollarını Kai’in omuzlarına atmıştı. “Evliyiz.” Sehun kıkırdayarak söyledi. Kai soğuk ellerini pelerinin altından Sehun’un yanlarında gezdiriyordu. Sehun dudağını ısırdı ve gözlerini sıkıca kapattı. Kai dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi, Sehun’un alt dudağının her santimini tadıyordu. Baldırını hafifçe Sehun’un bacakları arasına bastırınca Sehun nefesini Kai’in dudaklarına verdi. Sehun’un ifadesine bakmak için Kai geri çekildi. Elleri Kai’in gömleğinin arkasında yumruk haline gelirken kızarmıştı. “Sen… ister…” Kai’in dudaklarındaydı gözleri.

Kai kapıyı ittirdi ve açılırken Sehun geriye doğru sendeleyerek yere düştü, üzerine Kai’yi de çekmişti. Kai, Sehun’un üzerine uzanmış uzuvları birbirlerine dolanmış bir halde güldüler. Kai kapıyı topuğuyla kapattı ve Sehun’un bileğinin başının yanına tahta döşemelere yasladı. Kahkahaları Sehun’un bacaklarını genişçe açıp üyelerini birbirine sürtmesiyle kesilmişti. Pantolonlarının kumaşlarına rağmen sürtünme inanılmazdı. Dudakları tutkulu öpücükle bir kez daha buluştu; Kai’in erkekliğini acıtacak kadar açtı. Kalçalarını kaldırıp Kai’ye sertçe sürtünürken Kai’in ağzına doğru hırıltılı nefeslerini bırakıyordu Sehun. “Kai.” Kai’in ağzına nefesini bıraktı ve Sehun’un bedenini tamamen bedeninde hissetmek heyecan verici hissettiriyordu. Kai boynundaki atkıyı çıkarmak için Sehun’un bileklerini bıraktı. Sehun ellerini Kai’in kalçalarına yerleştirerek kendi kalçalarına onu daha sert bastırdı. Sehun inanılmaz derecede seksiydi ve Kai’in her bir sürtünmesiyle daha çok sertleşiyordu. Çok güzeldi.

Sehun’un dudakları Kai’in yanağında dolanırken Kai bir yandan Sehun’a sürtünürken bir yandan kendi gömleğinden kurtulmaya çalışıyordu. Sehun’un gömleğini karnı açıkta kalacak kadar kaldırdı ve öpücükler kondurmak için eğildi. Kai’in dudakları karnı ve kasıklarında ıslak çizgiler bırakırken Sehun, Kai’in saçlarına asılıyordu. Eliyle Sehun’un şişliğini ve acıyan etini kavradı. Kai, Sehun’a bakmak için başını kaldırdı; dişleri alt dudağına geçmişti ve açık ifadesi daha fazlası için yalvarıyordu. Kai onu pantolonun üzerinden okşarken kasığının altındaki teni öpüp emiyordu. Ayağa kalkarak beraberinde Sehun’u da kaldırdı ve Sehun kendini ona yaslamıştı. Dudakları umutsuzca yeniden birbirini buldular. Dudaklarının birbirine uyumu olağanüstüydü; sanki Sehun’un dudakları Kai’in dudakları için yaratılmıştı. Kai, Sehun’u döndürdü ve göğsünü kapıya yasladı. Sehun onu öpmek için başını yana çevirmişti. Islak bir şekilde öpüşürlerken Kai hızlıca Sehun’un pelerininden kurtulduktan sonra gömleğini çözmeye başlamıştı. Kimin ne istediği şu anda çok açıktı.

Sehun öpücüğü bozarak alnını kapıya yasladı ve Kai ereksiyonunu Sehun’un kalçasına sürterken Kai’in kalçasını kavramak için elini geriye attı. Sehun’un gömleğinin omuzlarından indirerek yere düşmesine izin verdi. Sehun’un alt bölgesini belinin yanlarından tutup kaldırarak kalçasına yaslandı. Kai, Sehun’un belini okşayarak parmaklarını Sehun’un pantolonuna sürükledi. Pantolonunun ipini çözdü ve elini içeri kaydırdı. Sehun bedenini gererek başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı, göğsü ağır ağır hareket ediyordu. Elini Sehun’un erkekliğine sardığında Kai’in bedeni şehvet ateşiyle kavrulmaya başlamıştı. Kai’in elini eliyle kavrarken Sehun’un bedeni titriyordu. Kai şu anda Sehun’un sesini duymayı ne kadar çok arzuluyordu… Bir eliyle Sehun’u okşarken diğer eliyle kendi gömleğinden kurtuldu Kai. Sehun, Kai’in eline doğru hareket etmeye başlamıştı ve geriye doğru kendini ittiğinde Kai’in ereksiyonuna sürtünüyordu. Dudakları Sehun’un omuzlarına bastırılmış, onu öpüyor ve teninin tadına bakıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un bedeninin her bir parçasına dokunup tatmak istiyordu. Onu santim santim soymak. Kai, Sehun’un pantolonunu indirdikten sonra kendisininkini halletti ve çıplak, sızlayan erkekliğini Sehun’un kalçalarının arasına bastırdı. Sehun kapıda pelte haline gelmişti. Kai, Sehun’un boynunun kenarını öperek tüm bunların Sehun için ne kadar anlamlı olduğunu merak ediyordu. Çünkü Kai’ye göre, başka birisi etrafını kuşatıyordu. Bu aşk yapmaktan öte bir şeydi. Bundan sonra işler kötüye giderse ölebilirdi.  Dayanamazdı eğer Sehun… hayır, bunu düşünemezdi.

İkisinin eli de dişleri ve dillerinin araya girmesiyle öpüşürken Sehun’un uzunluğunu okşuyordu. Sehun, Kai’in ereksiyonuna daha sert sürtünmek için bedenini geriyordu. Hayatında asla böyle bir şeyin olabileceğini hayal etmemişti Kai. Evlenmek, aşk yapmak ve Sehun’la beraber olmak. Bunları kazanmıştı. Tüm o sefaleti ve reddedilmesine karşılık bu mutluluğun hepsini hak etmişti. Sehun arkasına döndü ve kollarını Kai’in boynunda dolayarak onu düzgünce öpmeye başladı; dilleri birbirine dolanıyordu. Çizmelerini çıkardılar ve pantolonları ayaklarında toplanırken şöminenin yanına doğru yaklaşmaya başladılar.

Şöminenin yanındaki yere uzandırılmıştı Sehun. Kai üzerine çıkarak dudaklarını yeniden birleştirdi. Çıplak bedenleri yanıyordu, aralarında boşluk olmayacak şekilde birbirine yapışmışlardı. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un çene hattına sürükledi ve oradan boynuna doğru dilini sürükledi. Gardenya ve misk kokuyordu. Boynunu öperken Sehun’un tüm kokusunu içine çekiyordu Kai. Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını kavradığında Kai kafasını kaldırdı. “Lütfen Kai.” Sehun yaşlı gözlerle yalvarıyordu. Kai parmaklarının ucunu yaladı ve elini Sehun’un bacaklarının arasına götürdü. Hafifçe bir parmağını Sehun’un kalça yanaklarının arasına soktu ve sıkı girişini okşadı. Kai ıslak parmağıyla daire çizerken Sehun’un bedeni Kai’ye doğru kalkmıştı. Kai dudaklarını Sehun’unkilere bastırarak dilini ağzına gönderdi. Sehun bacaklarını kaldırarak Kai’in beline sarmıştı. Kai’in ağzına doğru verdiği nefesi bedenini titretiyordu ve Kai’in alt dudağını dişleyerek emiyordu. Kai, Sehun’un girişindeki dış kaslarını okşayarak kızıştırıyordu. Orta parmağının ucunu hafifçe girişine bastırdı ve Sehun’un irkilmesini izledi. Kai’in karnına dokunun ereksiyonuyla tüm bedeni terlemişti. “İçime gel Kai.” Tırnaklarını Kai’in sırtına geçirerek söyledi Sehun.

Kai kendi dudaklarını kan tadı alana kadar ısırmıştı. Avucunu Sehun’un toplarına bastırıp parmağının ucunu Sehun’un penisinin başında gezdirirken parmakları Sehun’un girişini okşuyordu. Kai önceden gelen meniyle kaplı parmağını deliğine bastırırken Sehun inleme, hırıltı ya da çığlıkla ağzını açmıştı. Sehun’un tırnakları Kai’in göğsünü çiziyor orada acı veren uzun kırmızı çizgiler bırakıyordu. Kai, Sehun’un avucuna tükürdü ve elini kendi sızlayan üyesine götürdü. Kai’in erkekliğini uzunlamasına salya ile kaplayarak okşarken Sehun’un gözleri titriyordu. Ateş titrekti, neredeyse sönmek üzereydi ama Kai daha fazla sıcaklığa ihtiyaçları olacağını sanmıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in boynuna tutundu ve alınlarını birleştirdi. Uzunluğunun başını Sehun’un içine yollarken Kai dudaklarını öpüyordu; Sehun’un alt dudağını dişleri arasında çekiştiriyor, dilini üzerinde gezdiriyor ve tadına bakıyordu. Başını sertçe yere doğru atarken neredeyse Kai’in belini kıracaktı Sehun. Kai bir süre donmuştu ve sonra yavaşça tüm uzunluğunu içine itti. Sehun gözlerini sıkıca kapattı ve çığlık attı. Kaygı Kai’in bedenini sarmıştı. Doğru yapıp yapmadığından emin bile değildi. Ama Sehun, Kai’yi yeniden öptüğünde devam etmesi için cesaret vermişti. Kai içinden çıkarak yeniden girdi. Sehun’un zevk almaya başlaması üç vuruş sürmüş gibiydi. Bedenleri iç içe geçmişti ve Kai içine tamamen sığmıştı. Kai, Sehun’un içini doldururken nefes almak için soluyorlar ve inanılmaz şekilde terliyorlardı. Dilleri erotik bir danstaydı, sert nefesleri Kai’in vuruşlarına eşitti. Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını çekiştirdi ve dişlerini Kai’in omzuna geçirmişti; muhtemelen çığlıklarını bastırmak içindi. Tüm uzunluğunu Sehun’un içine iterek prostatına vuruyor ve Sehun’un zevkten kıvranmasına neden oluyordu. Yüzü durgunlaşmıştı ve Kai’in ereksiyonunun her vuruşuyla zevk alıyordu.  Onu şu anda tutkuyla öpmeye başlamıştı, bedeni Kai’in hareketlerine senkronize karşılık veriyordu. “Daha hızlı… Kai.” Diye soludu. “Daha hızlı, lütfen!” Kai hızını artırdı ve Sehun’un bacaklarından birini daha iyi içine ulaşmak için omzuna koydu. Kai içine gömülürken Sehun belini yerden kaldırıyordu. Kai gittikçe yaklaşırken Sehun zirveye çıkmak üzereydi.

Ve Sehun zirveye çıktığında bu efsaneviydi. Yüzü güzel bir şekilde buruşurken tüm tohumlarını Kai’in karnına boşaltmıştı. Kai hala içine girip çıkıyordu, Sehun’un içine kendisini umutsuzca bırakmak istiyordu. Sehun’un bacağını omzundan indirdi ve onu öpmek için eğildi. Elleri birbirine kenetlendi ve saniyeler sonra Kai tazyikle Sehun’un içine boşaldı. Kai’in tohumlarıyla dolarken Sehun ağzını Kai’in ağzından çekerek nefesini ona doğru vermişti. Kai yorulmuştu ama yumuşak dudakları öpmeyi bırakamıyordu. Öpücüğü bozmadan önce Sehun’un dudaklarını son kez çekiştirdi. Kai nefesini yüzüne üflerken Sehun gözlerini tembelce kırpıştırıyordu. “Çok… harika…hissettiriyor.” Kai’in yanağını okşadı. “Seni seviyorum Kai.”

Ateş neredeyse sönmüştü. Kai, Sehun’un elini tuttu ve avucunu göğsüne bastırdı. Sen bu yetimi seven ilk kişisin Sehun… dile getiremiyordu yine de. Söylemenin manası yoktu. Sadece Sehun’un içinde gömülü olmak Kai’in isteyebileceği her şeyden fazlaydı. Kelimelerle Sehun’a yük olamazdı.

Kai istemsizce Sehun’un içinden çıktı ve Sehun onu uzanması için çekti. Odanın loş karanlığında Kai, Sehun’un Kai’in bacakları arasına yerleşmesini ve dudaklarını Kai’in üyesinin başına bastırmasını izliyordu. Sehun dilini çıkardı ve Kai’in üyesini yaladığında Kai’in kızarmasına neden olmuştu. Kai’in uzunluğunu kaplayan menileri yalayarak emiyordu Sehun. Kai onu yanına doğru çekti ve Sehun başını onun göğsüne yasladı. Kai burnunu Sehun’un çilek kokan saçlarına sürttü. Onu gülümsetiyordu. Bu köyde çocuklardan başka sadece Sehun saçlarına çilek yağı kullanırdı. Sehun sol elini kaldırdı ve bilekliği okşadı. Başını kaldırarak Kai'ye gülümsedi. “Bu çok güzel, kocam.” Kai’in dudağının kenarını öptü ve başını yeniden göğsüne yasladı.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Odanın parlaklığı Kai’in göz kapaklarında dans ediyordu ve gözleri açıldığında duvarlardan sızan parlak gün ışığı gözlerini yakmıştı. Dirsekleriyle doğrulurken hala dışarıda kar yağıp yağmadığını merak ediyordu. Kai, Sehun’un kollarında uyuyakaldığında bedenini örten battaniye orada değildi. Sehun da orada değildi. Gergince odaya bakındı ve üzerinde bacaklarını ve baldırlarını açıkta bırakan Kai’in gri tuniği olan Sehun’un köşede yanan şöminenin yanında oturduğunu gördü. Kai oturdu ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı; Sehun’un elinde bir parça kağıt olduğunu ve gözlerinin odaklandığını fark etmişti. Kırmızı ve parlayan gözler.

Kai doğrulmaya çalıştı ama Sehun ona ağlayan bir yüzle bakınca durmuştu. Yanında Kai’in Sehun için yazdığı mektupları sakladığı omuz çantası vardı. Kai ilk yazdığı mektup hariç hepsini yaktığı için pek fazla mektup yoktu. Sehun’un kalan hepsini okuduğu belliydi. Sehun ona yaşlı gözlerle bakıyordu, yanaklarından yaşlar süzülüyordu. Kai nefesini tutmuştu, Sehun’un hoş, ağlayan yüzünü algılayamıyordu.

“Nasıl… seni… bırakacağımı düşünürsün Kai?” Sehun sordu ve tuniğin koluyla yanaklarını sildi. “Gidip buna değecek birisini bulabilir ve ona aşık olabilirsin. Ben olmayan birisini. Ben seninle karşılaştırıldığında hiç iyi değilim ve sen bu kadar mükemmelken ve ben değilken senden çok şey istediğimi biliyorum.” Mektuptan okudu ve kafasını kaldırıp Kai’ye baktı. Mektubu kenara atarak ayağa kalktı ve Kai’ye yaklaştı. Kai, Sehun’un yüzüne bakamıyordu artık. Sehun, Kai’in kucağına oturdu ve ellerini boynunda birleştirdi. Titreyen dudaklarla konuşurken hala ağlıyordu. “Benim hakkımda böyle mi düşünüyorsun.”

Kai hızla başını iki yana salladı ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavrayarak gözyaşlarını sildi.

“Konuşamaman umurumda değil. Konuşmana ihtiyacım yok. Beni duyamaman da çok önemli değil. Sen bir erkeksin, bende öyleyim. Her şeyin çok karmaşık olduğunu biliyorum. Ama bizim biteceğimizi hiç düşünmedim. Bizi… seni kaybedemem. Sanırım… ben-ben… ölürüm…”

Kai kaş çattı ve kendi kulak memesini çekiştirdi _. ‘Özür dilerim.’_ Sonra Sehun’a sıkıca sarılmıştı; Sehun’un sıcak gözyaşlarını omzunda hissediyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai hayatında hiç bu kadar minnettar olmamıştı. Her şey çok iyi görünüyordu ama gerçekti. Her şey. Evlenmişti. Sehun’u kendisinin olarak iddia etmişti. Mutluydu. İlk kez. İstediği her şeyi elde ediyordu. Keşke annesi burada olup ne kadar mutlu olduğunu görseydi. Ve Sehun tüm bu mutluluğunun kaynağıydı. Sehun, Kai’in elinden alınmazsa o zaman mutluluğu uzun sürerdi. Kış hiç bu kadar güzel olmamıştı. Ve Kai bu mutluluğu ona verdiği için annesine her geçen saniye teşekkür ediyordu. Onu kutsadığı için.

Caddeler karla kaplanmıştı ve atlar kasıla kasıla yürürken çocuklar etrafta neşeyle kartopu oynuyorlardı. Noel kapıdaydı ve Kai, Sehun ve Taeyong’a hediyelerini seçmişti. Taeyong için aklında bir şeyler vardı ama hala kocasına ne alması konusunda düşünüyordu. Düşüncesi Kai’yi gülümsetmişti. O anda neredeyse bir at üzerinden geçecekti. Kai yana doğru zıplarken binici ona kızgınlıkla bakıyordu. Geçerken birisi onu ittirerek Kai’ye kaş çattı. “Neye bakıyorsun, aptal, işe yaramaz piç?” Kai'ye kıs kıs güldü.

“O sağır ve dilsiz.” Arkadaşı Kai’in kolunu dirsekleyerek söyledi. Kai yumruklarını sıktırdı ve ayağını yere vurarak uzaklaşmaya başladı. Piç… Kai dişlerini sıktırdı ana Sehun’un atını ahırlara götürdüğünü görünce bakışları yumuşamıştı. Kendi kendine gülümseyerek Kai onun arkasına süzüldü ve Kai kolunu beline doladığında Sehun korkudan zıplamıştı. Kai onu bir bölmeye çekti ve Sehun’un sırtını duvara yasladı. Sehun neşeyle gülerek Kai’in göğsünü yumrukladı.

 _‘Seni özledim.’_ Kai kimsenin olmadığını bilerek Sehun’un alnını öptü.

 _‘Bende seni özledim.’_ Sehun, Kai’in yanağını öptü. _‘Kocam beni neden özlemiş?’_

_‘Fena değil. İşaret dilin gelişiyor.’_

Sehun sırıttı ve onu öpmek için Kai’yi yakasından kendine çekti ama öpücük uzun sürmedi. “Elmas’ı bölmesine götürüp daha sonra babamla başkente gitmem lazım. Yarın geri döneceğim.”

_‘Ne?’_

“Endişelenme.” Sehun kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. “Sen anlamadan dönmüş olacağım. Ve gelecek hafta Noel’i beraber kutlayacağız.”

Kai başını eğdi ve Sehun’u öptü. İstemeyerek ayrıldıklarında Sehun hemen atına doğru koştururken Kai tüccara doğru gitmeye başladı. Ama aniden kolu çekildiğinde Bomi’nin ona sırıttığını gördü. “Selam.”

Kai suçluluk duymasına rağmen gülümsedi. _‘Nasılsın?’_

_‘Seninle konuşmam lazım.’_

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bir an tereddüt etti. Ama Bomi onun karşı çıkmasına izin vermemişti, hızla çiftliği sarmalayan çitlerin oraya çekiştirdi. _‘Ne?’_ Kai kolunu geri çekti.

 _‘Buradan gitmek istiyorum Kai. Bunu daha fazla yapmak zorunda değiliz. Başka bir yerde mutluluğu bulabiliriz.’_ Gözleri umut doluydu.

_‘Neden bahsediyorsun sen?’_

_‘Sehun’un babasıyla evliliği bozmak için konuştuğunu duydum. Babası kabul etmemiş ama ben… Sehun’un beni ve ağabeyini bildiğini düşünüyorum.’_

Kai yutkundu. _‘Bomi… sana yardım edemem.’_

 _‘Neden?’_ kaşlarını çattı. _‘Nedenmiş Kai? Kai senden yardım istemiyorum. Düşün bunu. Sen ve ben… başka bir yerde sadece ikimiz. Her zaman birbirimizin yanındaydık ve ben başta Sehun’la evlenmeyi hiç istemedim. Düşündüm ki…’_

 _‘Ne?’_ Kai o susunca sormuştu.

“Tanrım. Bunu böyle yapacaksın, değil mi?” homurdandı ve Kai bir kaşını kaldırdı. _‘Kai, eğer istersen seninle her yere gelirim.’_

Kahretsin. Bu yanlış yere gidiyordu. Kai gerilmeye başlamıştı. _‘Bomi. Bence bunu Sehun’la konuşmalısın. Ve kardeşiyle. Benim—‘_

_‘Neden anlamıyorsun?! Her zaman seni sevdiğimi sesli ve açıkça mı demeliyim?!’_

Kai’in yüzündeki kan çekilmişti. Donmuştu. _‘Ben… yapamam.’_

Bomi ona ağzı açık bakıyordu. _‘Ne demek yapamam? Burası bizim için değil miydi? Sen sadece bana sahipsin Kai. Ve senin bir hareket yapmanı daha fazla bekleyemeyeceğim.’_

_‘Sehun’un ağabeyini sevdiğini düşünmüştüm.’_

_‘O planlanmadıktı. Ama sen ve ben… senden gerçekten hoşlanıyorum Kai. Ama nasıl beni fark etmezsin? Burayı terk edip yeni bir hayata başlayabiliriz.’_

_‘Hayır…. Yapamam Bomi.’_

_‘Neden yapamazsın?!’_

_‘Çünkü erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum!’_

Bomi, Kai’in yüzüne şokla bakarken kızarmıştı. “Ne?”

Kai derin bir nefes aldı. _‘Evet. Erkeklerden hoşlanıyorum. Ben bir homoyum. Ne olursa olsun sana istediğin gözle bakamam.’_

İfadesi kararınken Bomi geriledi. “Sen…”

_‘Çok özür dilerim. Sana aşık olamam Bomi. O şekilde değil. Ve bu senin hatan değil. Bu sadece… benim.’_

“Tanrım… Hayır…” solumaya başlamıştı. “Lanet olsun. Seni ibne… şerefsiz! Hoşlandığın ne?! Erkeklerin tuniklerini kaldırıp… tanrım!” arkasını döndü ve Kai’den uzaklaştı.


	15. 13.Bölüm

İşler nasıl böyle olmuştu? Kai hayatında Bomi’nin sahip olduğunun bir zerresi kadar mutluluk ve mükemmelliğe sahip olmamıştı ama şimdi Bomi onu yıkarken Kai’in kalbi hafiflemişti. Hayatında düşünmesi gereken yalnızca bir şey vardı ve bu da Sehun’la paylaştığı anlardı. Kimsenin Sehun’la olan mükemmel küçük cennetini mahvetmesine izin vermeyecek kadar bencilleşmişti. Dünyası küçülmüştü. Ve sadece Sehun’dan oluşuyordu. Bomi’nin mutluluğundan vazgeçecekti…

Kai odasında köşede oturmuş boş boş ateşe bakıyordu. Bunda hatası var mıydı? O olmasaydı Sehun’un Bomi ile evlenebileceği inkar edilemez bir gerçekti. Belki de mutlu olurdu. Şimdi her şey Kai’in yüzünden karmaşıklaşmıştı. Çünkü Sehun’a yanlış karar verdirmişti, ayrıca Bomi’nin olası iyi bir evlilik hayatını mahvetmişti. Sevdiği herkesi lanetliyormuş gibi musibet olmayı bırakacak mıydı? Sehun’u geri getirerek sabit bir yük olmanın dışında Sehun için aslında ne yapabilirdi ki Kai? Kai çok fazla düşünüyordu.

Bacaklarına sarıldı ve yüzünü dizlerinin arasına gömerek Sehun’un şu anda ne yaptığını merak etmeye başlamıştı. Başkentten ne kadar çok tebrik alacaktı? Bomi, Sehun’un babasının onaylamadığını duymuştu. Sehun evliliği iptal etmek için ailesini nasıl ikna edecekti? Kai, Sehun’un evlenmesini izlemekten ve yaşamaktansa kendini öldürmeyi tercih ederdi. Sehun burada mükemmel bir geleceğe sahipken Kai ondan kendisiyle kaçmasını isteyemezdi. Kai’in kaderi lanetli diye Sehun’unki de öyle olacak değildi.

Hatalı olduğunu kanıtlaması için şu anda kollarında Sehun’a ihtiyacı vardı. Sehun, Kai’yi asla bırakmayacağını söylemişti. Söz vermişti. Kai bacaklarını daha sıkı bir şekilde göğsüne çekti. İyi günde kötü günde Kai’in en yakın olduğunu sandığı Bomi bile bu kadar kızgın davranmıştı. Onun sinirli bir tepki vermesini beklememişti. Ama yine de neye güvenmişti ki? Onun ilgisini umutsuzca beklerken aşık olduğu adamın suç olduğuna inanılan gay olduğunu söylediğinde nasıl destek verebilirdi? Kai çok düşüncesizce davranmıştı. Belki de annesi burada olsaydı, onun desteğini isterdi ama hayır, o annesinin ölmesinin nedeniydi. Kötü düşünceler aklını kovalarken Kai homurdanmak istiyordu.

Sehun mektubun bir kısmını okuduğunu ve Kai’in onları yazarken ne kadar çok acı çektiğini hayal edemediğini söylemişti. Doğruydu. Sehun onunla sonsuza kadar kalacağını söylediğinde Kai ona neredeyse inanmıştı. Ama mantıklı düşünmeye çalıştığında Sehun bir kadınla düzgün bir şekilde evlenmek ve ailesini kurmak zorundaydı. Kai ilişkilerini platonik olarak devam ettirseydi daha iyi olabilirdi. Ama bunun yerine kendisine aşk yapmanın ne kadar çok güzel olduğunu göstermeye izin vermişti. Ve Sehun bunun her bir saniyesinden zevk almıştı. Bu durumda Kai’in şu günlerde çok korktuğu gerçeği kabul etmesi çok daha zor olacaktı.

Hayır, kendine bunu yapmayı bırakacaktı. Ne zaman ufak bir mutluluk kırıntısı bulsa, en kötü sonuçlarını düşünmek alışkanlık olmuştu. Kai ayağa kalktı ve koyun kürkünden pelerinini alarak kulübeden çıktı. Sehun bu gece burada olmayacaktı. Bu düşünce Kai’yi rahatsız ediyordu. Sehun, Kai’in takıntısı mı olmuştu? Kai, Sehun’un bunun hakkında ne diyeceğini düşünerek gülümsedi. Birkaç gece önce Sehun, Kai’in kucağında Kai’in tuniğini giymiş bir halde oturmuş kaymağa batırılmış domateslerini yiyordu.

**_“Bunlar en sevdiklerim.” Sehun ağzına kaymağa batırılmış çeri domatesini atarak mırıldandı. Beyaz sıvı Sehun’un parmaklarından akıyordu ve Kai onları zevkle yalıyordu. Sehun ona sırıttı ve Kai’in dudaklarına domatesi bastırdı. Kai yavaşça bir ısırık aldıktan sonra Sehun’un parmaklarını emdi. Sehun kıkırdamıştı. “Sanırım sen benim tadıma bağımlısın.” Kai hızla kafasını sallarken gülümsüyordu._ **

Kai buna katılıyordu. Bu gece kar yağmıyordu ama her yer sisle kaplıydı. Fenerler ve lambalar sokakları aydınlatıyordu. Evlerin eşiklerinde mumlar yanıyordu. Noel ruhu havada asılıydı ve Kai, Sehun’la Taeyong’a ne alması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Taeyong’a top alabilirdi belki? Bu idealist olurdu. Tüccarın açık olacağını umarak Kai oraya yöneldi. Sehun’un ağabeyinin karşıdan ona doğru geldiğini görünce adımları yavaşlamıştı. Adam Kai’den en az yarım kafa kadar uzundu, kaslıydı ve yaşına göre gençti. Ama gözleri çok şey yaşamış birisine aitti. Yanından geçerken şöyle bir Kai’ye baktığında Kai hemen bakışlarını kaçırdı. Ama bir at yolunu kesip önünde şaha kalktığında durdurulmuştu. Kai irkildi ve birkaç adım geriledi. Bazı köylüler olaya şahit olmak için işlerini bırakmışlardı. Sehun’un kardeşi bile Bomi’nin babasının elinde kırbaçla siyah atından inerken olayı izliyordu. Kaş çatmış, çok sinirli görünüyordu. Bomi’nin babasının ifadesine bakarken şaşkınlıkla gözlerini kırpıştırdı Kai.

Eliyle aniden Kai’in yakasından kavrayarak onu ittirdi. “Uğursuz yetim!” adam Kai’ye bağırdı.

“Hey hey.” Bomi’nin babası Kai’yi yeniden ittirecekken Sehun’un ağabeyi araya girdi. “Bir sorun mu var?”

“Seni ilgilendiren bir şey değil Ayden,” dedi Bomi’nin babası. Ayden ani çıkışa şaşıran Kai’ye baktı. “Bu çocuğun kızımın yakınına bile gelemeyeceğini söyledim! Kardeşinle nişanlı olduğunu biliyor ama yine de onunla köyde dolaşacak cesareti var!”

Kai elini kaldırmaya başladı ama onların anlayabileceği hiçbir şeyi yoktu. Bu Kai’in daimi sorunuydu; düşüncelerini söyleme ya da kendisi savunma şansı hiçbir zaman olmayacaktı. Ayden, Bomi’nin babasına bir şeyler söylemişti ve yaşlı adam aynı cevap vermişti.

“Eve git Ayden! Bu çocuğun kirli ellerini kızımdan çekmeyi öğrenmesi lazım!”

Ayden geri çekilmek dışında bir şey yapmamıştı. Kai onları izleyen ve sakin duran köylülere baktı. Kolu sertçe kavrandığında Kai iki adama baktı. “Meşaleyi getirin!” Bomi’nin babası bağırdı.

Kai gerilmişti ve kurtulmaya çalıştı ama köyün en zengin tüccarına karşı gelme düşüncesi ürkütücüydü. Bir çocuk Bomi’nin babasına yanan meşaleyi uzattı. “Hayır.” Ayden karşı çıktı. “Bu saçmalığı kesin.”

“Bu köyün kurallarını bilmiyorsun sen oğlum. Kendi işine bak ve bizi bize bırak.”

“Siz…” Ayden sustu ve sert ifadesiyle oradan ayrıldı.

Zalim tutuştan kurtulmaya çalışırken nefesi hızlanmıştı, nabzı kulaklarında atıyordu ve kalbi göğsünü dövüyordu ama yararı yoktu. Adam meşaledeki ateşi Kai’in yanlarında söndürdü, Kai’in avuçlarını zorla kaldırdı. Kai bu insanlara karşı çıkmamanın daha iyi olduğunu biliyordu. O hiçbir hata yapmamıştı ve bunu sesli dile getiremiyordu. Ama eğer karşı çıkarsa, bu köyden atılacağını biliyordu ve şu anda buna katlanamazdı. Sehun için burada kalmalıydı.

“Eğer seni bir daha kızımın yanında görürsem, seni yaşatmam.” Bomi’nin babası bağırdı ve meşalenin başını Kai’in avuçlarına bastırdı. O an, acı Kai’in daha önce tatmadığı bir şeydi. Meşale çırasının yakması, küçük dikenlerin Kai’in teninin her bir hücresine batması gibi Kai’in avuçlarını yakıyordu. Bir an sonra Kai gözlerinin yaşlarla dolduğunu ve çığlık attığını fark etmişti. Ama kimse yardıma gelmiyordu. Neden gelsinlerdi ki? Köylerine bahtsızlık getirdiği söylenen bu uğursuz çöp torbasından kurtulmak isterlerdi. Meşale sonunda avucundan alındığında, avuçları su toplamış, yanmış ve etin yanık biçimsiz şekilleri oluşmuş ve kanamıştı. Adam onu bırakınca Kai’in dizleri büküldü ve yere düştü. Elleri fırtınada kalmış ağaç dalları gibi titriyordu. Kai hıçkırırdı ama avuçlarının tamamen mahvolmuş görüntüsü onu çok fazla korkutmuştu, neredeyse bir an nefes almayı unutmuştu. Sızlıyordu ve çok acı vericiydi.

Kafasını kaldırdığında gözleri de ona ihanet etmişti. Yaşlarla bulanıklaşmışlardı ama Bomi’nin ağlayarak Kai’ye gitmesini engelleyen babasıyla kavga ettiğini görmüştü. Ama başarılı değildi. Etrafındaki insanlar geçerken bir şeyler mırıldanıyorlardı. Hiçbirinin ruhu yok muydu? Kai zorla ayağa kalmayı başarmıştı, gözleri mahvolmuş ellerindeydi. Gözlerini kırpıştırıp ileri doğru ağır bir adım atarken nefes almaya odaklanmıştı. Kai’in aklına gelen tek düşünce nasıl yazı yazacağı ya da Sehun’a bir süre nasıl dokunacağıydı. Kai tuniğinin koluyla yanaklarını silerek eve geri dönüyordu. Annesi burada olsaydı, bunun olmasına kesinlikle izin vermezdi. Onun adına konuşurdu.

Birisi kürkünü çekmişti aniden ama Kai başını dönmek için bile çok yorgundu. Yandan gördüğü kadarıyla Bomi ağlayarak Kai’in kürkünü yeniden çekmişti. Kai yürümeye devam etti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Acı gece boyunca hiç azalmamıştı. Bu yanmış, kullanışsız avuçlarıyla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu Kai. İyileşebilirlerdi ama Kai, Bomi’nin babası avuçlarını yakarken köylülerin ona bakışını asla unutmayacaktı. Kai yatağına oturdu ve ellerine bakmaya başladı. Gözüne uyku girmiyordu ve güneşin ne zaman doğduğunu anlamamıştı. Şu anda öğlen olmuş bile olabilirdi.

Kapı aniden açıldığında Kai kafasını kaldırınca Sehun’un kulübeye daldığını gördü. Harap olmuş ifadesi olanları duyduğunu gösteriyordu. Kai’ye doğru koştu ve Kai’in bacaklarındaki avuçlarına bakarken soluyordu. “Hayır.” Sehun fısıldadı ve yavaşça Kai’in yatağının kenarına oturdu. Kai gülümsedi ve Sehun’a iyi olduğunu söylemek için elini kaldıracaktı. Ama o anda yapamadığını fark etti…

Kai’in başı dönmüştü bir an. Sehun’un yanaklarında yaşlar süzülürken parmak uçları hafifçe Kai’in eline dokunuyordu. “Kai…”

Kai gerçekten mücadele ediyordu şu anda. Sehun’a iyi olduğunu söylemek istiyordu. Sehun’un ağladığını görmek istemiyordu. Onun için ağlamamasını. Kai yatakta kıpırdandı ve ellerini çekti. ‘Se…hun…’ dudaklarını hareket ettirdi.

“Ona bunu ödeteceğim, yaşlı piç.” Sehun yataktan kalktı. Kai, yanmış eliyle Sehun’un bileğini tuttu, tanrım ne kadar çok acımıştı. Kai acıdan dolayı yüzünü buruşturdu ve Sehun’un bileğini bıraktı. Sehun yatağa yeniden oturarak Kai’ye sarıldı ve ağlamaya başladı.


	16. 14.Bölüm (M)

Şu anda Kai ellerinin hayatında en önemli şey olduğunu fark etmişti. Sehun’un yanaklarındaki yaşları silmek istiyordu. Sehun’a sarılmak istiyordu. Bomi daha önce Kai için ağlıyordu. Ama Kai asla böyle acı hissetmemişti. Sehun’un onun için, onun yüzünden ağladığını görmek kalbini acıtıyordu. “Bunu sana nasıl yaparlar Kai?” Sehun, Kai’in bileklerini tutarak hıçkırıyordu. Kai’in yanmış ve dağılmış avuçlarına bakarak bir şey daha mırıldandı. Kai ellerini geri çekmek istiyordu ama Sehun ısrarcıydı. Sehun’dan dökülen birkaç damla gözyaşı Kai’in avuçlarına damlayarak sızlamasını sağlamıştı ve Kai refleks olarak irkildi. “Üzgünüm.” Sehun hemen özür diledi. “Sana bunu yapabildiğine inanamıyorum. Ellerinin hayatta kalmak için en önemli yerin olduğunu anlamış olmalı. Onlar çok değerliler. Sen… çalışmak zorundasın.”

Kai ona zamanla iyileşeceklerini söylemek istiyordu ama ilk kez Sehun’un onun için endişelenmesi harika hissettirmişti. Birisinin yeniden onun için endişelenmesi güzeldi. Kai elini kaldırdı ve parmaklarının sırtıyla Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. Sehun gözlerini kapatarak kendini dokunuşa bıraktı. Bir anlığına Kai bunun sonsuza kadar sürmesini dilemişti.

“Ben… bu sabah geldiğimizde kardeşimin babama olanları söylemesiyle ne düşüneceğimi bilemedim. Kızının yanında görüldün diye birisinin ellerini meşale ile yaktığına kulaklarım inanamadı.” Sehun söyledi ve başını iğrenmeyle iki yana salladı. “Ve herkes öylece durup izledi mi? Ağabeyim bile bir şey yapmamış. Babam çok sinirlendi yine de. Ama bir tüccarın emirlerine karşı gelmesine ve anarşik bir şekilde bir köylüyü herkesin gözü önünde cezalandırmasına çok sinirlendi sadece. Sana yaptığının bedelini ödediğinden emin olacağım. Bu kadar kötü olmasını beklemiyordum.” Gözleri yeniden yaşarmıştı. Kai acıyla gülümsedi ve eğilerek Sehun’un alnını öptü. “Kilise ve onların iğrenç kurallarının cehenneme kadar yolu var.”

Kai, Sehun’un korumacılığa gülmek istiyordu.

“Çok… korktum.” Gözleri yeniden Kai’in ellerine odaklandı. “Ellerin…”

 _Tanrım, Sehun, ben ölmeyeceğim,_ diye ona söylemek istiyordu Kai ama parmaklarını hareket ettiremiyordu.

“Gidip yaralar için merhem getireceğim.”

Kai başını iki yana salladı ve yatağa uzandı. Yan tarafına bakarak kolunu yastığın üzerine koydu. Sehun yanaklarını sildi ve hıçkırarak Kai’in yanına uzandı, başını koluna yasladı. Kai diğer elini Sehun’un beline dolayarak göğsünü Sehun’un sırtına yasladı. Sehun’un parmakları Kai’in bileğinde geziniyordu ve Kai boynunu öptü. Burnunu Sehun’un saçlarına sürterek gözlerini kapattıktan birkaç saniye sonra uyuyakaldı.

Uyandığı zaman Sehun yatakta, yanında yoktu. O anda avuçlarındaki karıncalanmanın onu uyandıran şey olduğunu fark etmişti. Bir dirseğinin üzerinde doğruldu ve yatağın yanına oturmuş Kai’in avucuna dikkatle yapışkan sıvıyı süren Sehun’a baktı. Sehun kırmızı gözleriyle Kai’ye baktı ve zoraki gülümsedi. “Uyanmışsın. Affedersin, seni uyandırmak istememiştim. Ama bunu sürmek zorundayım.”

Kai sızlayan avucuyla irkildi ve başını yeniden yastığa koyarak gözlerini Sehun’a çevirdi. “Yolda Bomi ile karşılaştım.” Kai bir saniyeliğine camdan dışarı baktı. Hava kararmıştı. İç çekerek yeniden Sehun’a döndü. “Gidip sana bakmamı istedi… ve babasına bir şey demediğini söyledi.”

Sehun solu bitirdiğinde Kai diğer elini uzattı. “Şifacıdan gelip sana bakmasını istedim.” Sehun başını eğdi. “Seni tedavi etmeyi reddetti.” Kafasını kaldırdığında söyledi. Kai’in avucuna renksiz bir sıvı sürüyordu. “Sen onlara bir şey yapmamışken neden bu insanlar sana karşı bu kadar zalim?” kaşlarını çattı. “Neden hala burada kalıyorsun Kai?”

Kai boş elini kaldırdı ve parmağıyla Sehun’u işaret etti.

Sehun gülümsedi ama gözleri kızarmıştı. “Sonra hekime gittim. Bana yanıkları iyileştirmeye yetecek malzemeler için reçete yazacak kadar nazikti.” Kai, Sehun’un yanındaki kavanozları fark etmişti. Hekim. Taeyong’un annesi. “Bu sarısabır.” Jel gibi olan sıvıyı sürmeyi bitirdi ve diğer kavanozu açarak avucuna hoş kokulu yağı döktükten sonra Kai’in avuçlarına sürdü. “Lavanta yağı.” Kai’ye sırıttı. Sıçankulağı lapası. Hekim yanık acısını dindireceğini söyledi.” Yeşilimsi lapayı kavanozdan aldı ve Kai’in yanıklarına sürdü. “Ve sonuncu ama son derece önemli olanı.” Diz çökerek eğildi. “Senin için bir öpücük.” Kai’in dudaklarını öptü. Geri çekildiğinde Kai ellerinin yandığına minnettar olmuştu. Böyle anlar için kalbini söküp çıkarırdı. “Hekim Cadı Fındığının iyi geleceğini söyledi. Biraz bulabilecek miyim bakayım. Ellerimi yıkamam lazım. Peynirli ve patatesli gözleme getirdim. Aç görünüyorsun.” Kai’in yanağını öptükten sonra ayağa kalktı ve leğende ellerini yıkamaya gitti.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai’in hayatı hiç bu kadar mükemmel olmamıştı. Acı veren yanıklarının ona getirdiği güzel mutluluk paha biçilemezdi. Hafta boyunca babasına rapor vermesi gereken zamanlar dışında Sehun gece gündüz Kai’in yanında kalmıştı. Kai’yle vakit geçirmek için her gece evden kaçıyordu. Kıkırdayarak Kai’in aklına hiç gelmeyen folklorlar anlatıyordu.

“Çok iğrenç görünüyorsun.” Kai’in çenesini ustura ile tıraş ederken Sehun sızlanıyordu. “Pis. Seni öptüğüm zaman acıtıyor.” Kai buna kızardı ve Sehun usturayı boynuna yakın bir yere götürdüğünde öylece kaldı. “Kocamın maymun gibi gezmesini sevmedim.”

Kai neredeyse gülecekti ama ustura boğazının üzerindeydi. Sehun bitirdiğinde Kai üzerine tunik giymek için ellerini biraz incitmişti ama sonra Sehun eve gitmeden önce onunla sarılmak için yatağa gitti. “Ellerine biraz yağ süreyim mi?”

Kai başını iki yana sallayarak yatağın kenarındaki duvara yaslandı. Sehun, Kai’in kucağına tırmanarak oturdu ve kollarını Kai’in boynuna doladı. “Sana güzel haberlerim var.” Kai’in saçlarında parmaklarını gezdiriyordu. “Babam ve Bomi’nin babası kavga etti. Eğer böyle devam ederse düğün iptal olacak.”

Kai’in dudaklarına geniş bir gülümseme yayıldı. Ama Bomi’yi düşününce gülümsemesi solmuştu.

Sehun, Kai’in elini kaldırdı ve iyileşmekte olan avucunu dudaklarına götürerek öptü. Dudakları yavaşça Kai’in avucunun her yerinde dolanırken Kai yüzünü Sehun’un omzuna gömmüştü. Sehun aniden Kai’in kucağından kalktı ve pozisyonunu değiştirdi. Yeniden kucağına yerleşirken Kai’in yüzüne bakıyordu artık. “Seni bu kadar çok sevebileceğimi kim bilirdi ki?” gülümsedi ve Kai’in yeni tıraşlanmış çenesini öptü. Pekâlâ, Kai değildi kesinlikle.

Kai, Sehun’a dokunmak için ölüyordu ama bunun nafile olacağını biliyordu. Çünkü ellerinin acımasından başka bir şey yapamazdı. “Ne olursa olsun, o adamın kızıyla evlenmeyeceğim. Ellerine bunu yapacak kadar acımasız birisi.” Sehun, Kai’in alnını öptü, eli yavaşça Kai’in pantolonunun iplerine doğru yol alıyordu. “Özür dilerim Kai. Bu kadar çok işe yaramaz olduğum için özür dilerim. Keşke… daha cesur olabilseydim.”

Kai parmaklarının sırtıyla Sehun’un yanağını okşadı. Yaralar iyileşir Sehun. Yara izleri iyileşmez. Başına bir şey gelirse diye sonsuza kadar yaralı olacağım. Senden asla cesur olmanı istemeyeceğim.

Birkaç nefes sesi sonrasında dudakları buluştu. Kelebeğin kanatları kadar yumuşak bir dokunuştu. Sehun’un yumuşak dudakları üzerinde Kai’in dudakları çatlaktı. Kai ellerini Sehun’un kalçalarına sürüklerken Sehun’un kirpikleri kıpırdanıyordu. Ağzı nefes almak için açılınca Kai’in diline girmesi için izin vermişti. Dilleri zevkin zarif bir dansıyla buluştu, dudakları birbirleri için yaratılmış gibi birbirine geçmişti. Kai sırtını duvardan çekti ve Sehun’u yatağa yatırıp üzerine çıkmaz istercesine tutkuyla öpüyordu. Kocasıyla aşk yapmak Kai’in aceleye getirmek istediği bir şey değildi.

Öpücüğü bozduklarında ince bir çizgi salya kırmızı, şiş dudaklarının arasında köprü oluşturmuştu. Sehun’un dudakları Kai’in, kendisinin ya da ikisinin salyasıyla parlıyordu. “Erken Noel hediyesi?” Sehun baştan çıkarıcı bir gülümsemeyle sorarak diz çöktü. Pantolonunu çıkarmak için Kai’in üzerinden kalktı. Yeşil tuniği açık renkli baldırlarına kadar geliyordu. Sehun, Kai’in yanlarına dizlerini koyarken parmakları Kai’in pantolonunun iplerini gevşetmekle meşguldü. Bitirdiğinde ellerini Kai’in tuniğinin göğüs kısmında yumruk haline getirdi ve dudaklarını tutkulu, ıslak bir öpücükle birleştirdi. Kai, Sehun’a dokunamasa bile, Sehun hepsini Kai için yapıyordu. Kai’in göğsündeki ellerinden biri Kai’in üyesine ulaştı ve dudakları umutsuzca Kai’yi öperken eliyle nabız gibi atan, sertleşmiş üyeyi çıkardı. Sehun onu okşamaya başlayınca Kai kollarını Sehun’un bedenine dolayarak onu ıslak bir şekilde öpüyordu. “Seni seviyorum.” Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarına doğru mırıldandı. Kai onu sevdiğini söylemek için daha önce hiç bu kadar umutsuz hissetmemişti kendini.

Sehun kendisini Kai’in ereksiyonuna oturttu ve başını geriye attı; gözleri yarı kapalıydı, çenesi sıkılmıştı ve elleri sertçe Kai’in omuzlarını kavramıştı. Kai’in penisi üzerine hareket ederken başını eğerek Kai’in dudaklarıyla meşgul etmeye başladı kendini. Yavaşça ve incelikle Kai’yi sürerken Sehun’un elleri Kai’in tuniğini çeşitli kısımlardan çekiştiriyordu. Kai ilk kez zirveye yakın olan olduğunu hissetmişti. Sehun’un dudağının kenarından akan salyası bile Kai’in gelmesini sağlayabilirdi. Uzanarak Sehun’un çenesini öptü. Sehun başını ileriye doğru eğerek Kai’in ağzını öptü; Kai’in üzerindeki hareketlerini hızlandırmıştı. Eli tuniğin altından kendi ereksiyonunu kavradı.

Sehun doğruldu ve tuniğini başının üzerinden çıkartarak yatağın kenarına fırlattı. Kai, Sehun’un süt beyazı tenini doyasıya gözleriyle içiyordu ve Sehun’un köprücük kemiklerini yalayıp emmek için ileriye doğru uzandı. Dudaklarını yavaşça Sehun’un sertleşen göğüs uçlarında birine sürükledi ve dilini etrafında döndürdü. Kai onu emerken Sehun, Kai’in saçına sıkıca asılarak zirveye ulaşmak için Kai’yi hızla sürüyordu. Ve zirveye ulaştığında, düşüş fevkaladeydi. Sehun’un birkaç saniye ardından Kai, Sehun’un içinde patlamıştı. Kai kirli tuniğini çıkardı ve Sehun’u yatağa uzanması kendiyle beraber aşağıya çekti. Soluyarak ve terle kaplanmış bir halde birbirlerinin gözlerinin içine bakıyorlardı; Sehun uzanarak Kai’in saçlarını okşadı. “Kaçalım Kai.”

Kai gözlerini kocaman açtı.

Sehun dudaklarını Kai’in terli alnına bastırdı. “Beni yanında götürür müsün? Senden istiyorum. Sana emretmiyorum.”

Tereddüt dahi etmeden Kai başıyla onayladı. Eğer Sehun’un istediği buysa ona neden hayır desindi ki?

Sehun yarım bir gülümseme verdi ona ve Kai onu öptü. “Noel’den hemen sonra. Gidelim ve beraber olabileceğimiz başka bir yerde yaşayalım.”

Kai şu anda mutluluğunu saklayamıyordu. Sehun’a sıkıca sarıldı ve dudaklarını omzuna bastırdı. Noel’den sonra… ve yarın Noel arifesiydi. Kocasına özel bir şey vermek istiyordu.


	17. 15.Bölüm

Birkaç haftadır alıştığı Sehun’un sıcaklığı iki günde bir olması gerektiği gibi yanında solmamıştı. Güneş ışınları göz kapaklarıyla buluştuğunda Kai uykusundan uyanmıştı. Gözlerini Sehun’un duru yüzüne açmıştı. Gözleri uzun kirpikleriyle süslenmişti, dudakları sıkıca birbirine bastırılmıştı ve yanık kahverengi saçları alnına dökülmüştü. İnce kolu Kai’in beline dolanmıştı ve Kai, Sehun’un bacağının örtünün altından kendi bacağı üzerinde olduğundan şüpheleniyordu. Onu uyandırmamaya çalışarak dikkatle Sehun’un saçlarını yaralı parmağıyla kulağının arkasına yerleştirmişti. Her yerde bulunmayan güzellikte birisinin verdiği harikalık hissi Kai’in her gün tatmadığı bir şeydi. Bu anı olabildiğince uzun tutmayı diliyordu. Anlık mutluluğun verdiği sahte umuda çok fazla sığındığını biliyordu. Ama lanetli şansını bugün kendine dert edinmeyecekti. Özellikle de bugün.

Bedenleri hala dün geceki tatlı aşk yapmalarından dolayı yapış yapıştı ve seks kokusu havada asılıydı. Sehun’la yapmanın en iyi kısmı Kai’in Sehun’a zevk verecek şeyleri çok iyi bilmesiydi. Saf bir güzellikti. Belinde duran Sehun’un bileğindeki bilekliğe baktı. Her şeye sahip zengin bir çocuk değersiz, anlamsız birsi tarafından verilen bilekliği takıyordu. Sehun, Kai’in karşılaştığı en güzel ruh olmalıydı. Kolayca farklı, duyarlı patikaya geçebilirdi; kiliseye uymak, sofistike bir kadınla evlenmek, aile kurmak, onuruyla yaşamak. Ama bunun yerine o, kendisine hiçbir şey veremeyecek olan Kai’ye aşık olmayı seçmişti. Ne bir aile, ne de düzgün bir hayat verebilirdi…

Sehun titredi ve kıpırdanarak Kai’ye yaklaştı. Kolunu Kai’in göğsüne koyarak yüzünü oraya gömdü. Kai başının üzerinden Sehun’un saçlarının kokusunu içine çekti ve Sehun aniden gözleri açık bir şekilde geri çekildi. “Oh. Uyanmışsın.” Etrafa bakınarak gözlerini kırpıştırıyordu. Elinin sırtıyla Sehun’un yanağını okşadı ve dudaklarından öpmek için eğildi. Kai geri çekildiğinde Sehun gülümsedi. “Günaydın.”

Kai, Sehun’un tüm yüzünü öpmeye başladı; yanaklarını, çenesini, alnını, burnunu, göz kapaklarını. Sehun kıkırdayıp gülerek Kai’yi ittirdi ama Kai’yi uzaklaştırmakta başarısız olmuştu. Kai, Sehun’u yatağa bastırdı ve dirseklerini Sehun’un başının yanlarından yastığa dayayarak üzerinde yükseldi. “Gece eve gitmedim?” Sehun mırıldanarak Kai’in dudağının kenarını öptü. “Bugün eli mahkumum.”

Kai sırıttı.

“Neden gülümsüyorsun?!” Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını kavradı ve darmadağınık olana kadar karıştırdı. Kai dudaklarını kendi dudaklarıyla örterek ona uzun, ödüle layık bir öpücük verdi. Kai geri çekildiğinde Sehun’un gözleri kapalıydı ve nefesi ağırlaşmıştı. Kai burunlarının ucunu birbirine sürttü “Nasılsa azarı yiyeceğime göre, tüm günü seninle geçirmeme ne dersin?”

Kai’in gözleri kocaman olmuştu. Neden Sehun bunu yapıyordu? Bugün Noel arifesiydi ve akşam yemeğinde ailesiyle olması gerekiyordu. Başını iki yana sallayınca Sehun kaşlarını çatmıştı. Parmaklarını Kai’in saçlarında gezdirirken diğer eli Kai’in göğsünde aşağı yukarı hareket ediyordu. “Noel gecesini seninle geçirmek istiyorum.” Kai’in yüzünü kavradı. Kai yeniden başını iki yana salladı. Ne kadar çok istese de, Sehun Noel yemeğinde orada olmazsa sorun çıkabilirdi. “Neden olmazmış? Evi idare edebilirim.” Kai bu sefer homurdandı ve Sehun gözlerini devirdi. “Tamam. Ama… ben eve gitmeden önce başka bir yere gidebilir miyiz?”

Buna Kai başını sallayarak cevap vermişti. Güneş ışığı gitmişti ve hava muhtemelen kararıyordu. Sehun’un üzerinden kalktı ve pantolonunun iplerini bağlamakta sorun yaşadı ama başarmıştı bir şekilde. Döndüğünde Sehun’un hala uzandığını gördü. Kai eğildi ve Sehun’u yeniden öptü. Sehun dudaklarını bükerek başını iki yana salladı. “Şimdi olmaz. Bir süre daha uzanayım.”

Kai, Sehun’un pahalı tuniğini yerden aldı ve yüzüne fırlattı. Annesinin odasına giderek sandığın önünde dizlerinin üzerine çöktü. Orada düzgün bir gömlek olmalıydı. İçini biraz karıştırdı ve yakut rengi gömleği çıkardı. Bu yeterince iyiydi. Sandığı kapatacağı zaman gözleri köşedeki mektuba takıldı. Kaşlarını çatarak mektubu oraya koyduğu zamanı hatırladı. Sehun’a yazdığı diğer mektupları yaktığı gece. Kaş çatışı yerini çabucak bir gülümsemeye bıraktı. Sehun’a ailesinin ve arkadaşlarının verdiği pahalı hediyeler alamazdı ama Kai ona sahip olduğu aşkı sunabilirdi. Mektubu çıkararak gülümsedi.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai kapıyı kapattığında Sehun yeniden Kai’in koluna asıldı. “Bekle.” Sehun birisi izliyor mu diye etrafına bakındı. Çoğu köylü Noel yemeği için hediye almakla meşguldü. Sehun pelerini kafasına çekmek için fırsatı kullandı. “Eğer birisi sorarsa ben senin metresinim. İğrenç yüzlü. Ve çatlak sesli. Anlaşıldı mı?”

Kai gülmeye başladı ve kolunu Sehun’un boynuna dolayarak onu pelerinin üzerinden öptü. Kai’yi cadde boyunca takip ederken Sehun başını eğmişti. Gökyüzü açık renkliydi ve ayaklarının altındaki yer parlak karla kaplıydı. “Bu beş yıl sonra benim ilk beyaz Noel’im.” Sehun gülümseyerek Kai’ye söyledi. Gözleri pelerinin altında parlıyordu. “Bu yıl her şey çok özel.”

 _Bilemezsin,_ Kai düşündü.

Ormanın sınırındaki çite ulaştıklarında Sehun durakladı. “Noel için mükemmel hediye fikrin ormanda dolaşmak mıydı? Bana gerçekten bir tavşancık almayı planlamadın, değil mi?”

Kai homurdandı ve başını iki yana sallayarak yürümeye başladı. Sehun hemen Kai’in yanına gelerek pelerini başından çıkardı. “Babam muhtemelen şu anda nereye kaçtığımı düşünerek delirmiştir.” Kıkırdadı. “Babalar çok garip. Yanlarındayken hiçbir zaman oğullarını önemsemezler ama gittiklerinde…” Sehun aniden durdu. “Affedersin. Bazen çok aptallaşıyorum. Çok fazla konuşuyorum.”

Kai kıkırdadı ve Sehun’un şakağını öptü. Artık babasını hatta annesini bile çok özlemiyordu. Bunun için Sehun’a minnettardı. Sehun’un ona baş ağrısından başka bir şey getirdiğini düşünürdü ama Kai’in hatalı olduğu kanıtlanmıştı.

“Kai.” Sehun aniden bakışlarını kaçırdı ve sonra gülümsemeyle kaldırdı. “Biz evliyiz. Ve sen benim kocamsın. Böyle şeylerin başkentte cezalandırıldığını duydum. Neden erkekler sevdiği erkeklerle evlenemiyor? Ya da kadınlar… daha önce hiç bu kadar mutlu olmamıştım. Önemli olan sevdiğimiz kişiyle beraber olmamız. Aşkımızı paylaşabileceğimiz birisiyle. Cinsiyet, statü, zenginlik, din önemli olmamalı. Kilise tanrının aynı cinsiyetin ilişkisini yasakladığını söylüyor. Bu kötü. Ama… aynı Tanrı bize sevmemizi söylediğinde aşk nasıl kötü olur? Sen kötü müsün? Ben kötü müyüm? O zaman aşkımız neden kötü oluyor? İstediğin kişiye aşık olmayı hak etmiyor musun? Bilmiyorum ama sen olmadan artık ben ölürüm.”

Kai alt dudağını ısırarak Sehun’un saçını yaralı eliyle okşadı. “Ben kadere inanıyorum Kai.” Acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Biz mutluluğu hak ediyoruz. Eğer her şeyi ve herkesi arkamızda bırakmak bu aşka sonsuzluk sözü vermekse o zaman ben bunu yapmaya gönüllüyüm. O zaman kimse Larana için bir şey yapmadı. Ben hayır diyemedim. Ama ben, bizi biz kılabilirim en azından.”

Şelaleye vardıklarında Sehun aniden duraklamıştı. Önündeki görüntü sayesinde ağzı açık kalmıştı. Kai gülümsedi. Şelale donmuştu, buz parçaları her yerden sarkıyordu. “Beni… böyle şaşırtmayı bırakacak mısın?” Sehun, Kai’ye bakarak şelaleye yaklaştı. “Bu çok güzel.” Yeniden Kai’ye dönerek konuştu. Gözleri yaşlarla parlıyordu ve tanrım, Sehun neden en küçük şeylerden bile etkileniyordu. Bu şelale Kai’in kutsal yeriydi ve bu terkedilmiş yeri sadece ve sadece Sehun’la paylaşmaya niyetliydi. Eğer yakında Gurney White’tan gidecekse, şu anda burayı en güzel yer kılmalıydı. “Şimdi Noel hediyemi alabilir miyim?” gözlerini silerek sordu.

Kai, Sehun’u yanlarından kavradı ve Sehun Kai’in yanmış avuçlarının tadını çıkarmak istercesine bir süreliğine gözlerini kapatmıştı. “Neden bir şey yapmıyorsun Kai? Onlara karşı savaşabilirsin.”

Kai dudaklarını Sehun’un alnına bastırdı ve Sehun, Kai’in avuçlarını öptü. Kai birkaç ay önce Sehun’a yazdığı mektubu çıkardı. Kai uzattığında Sehun gözlerini kırpıştırmıştı. “Mektup?” şaşırarak sordu.

Kai sağ elinin işaret parmağını ve sol elinin başparmağını çıkardı ve sonra işaret parmağı ve başparmağını birleştirdi. Sehun işareti anlamıştı. “Oh.” Mektubu aldı ve çocuk gibi sırıttı. “İlk mektup mu? Yazdığın ilk mektup mu?”

Kai eliyle Sehun’u gösterdi.

“Bana yazdığın.” Sehun kafasını salladı. “Şimdi açabilir miyim?”

Kai başını iki yana sallayınca Sehun kaşlarını çattı. “Açmak için yarını mı beklemek zorundayım?” Kai’in dudakları kıvrıldı. “Neden bunu okumamı istiyorsun?”

Çünkü… Sehun’un onun için ne kadar çok değerli olduğunu öğrenmesini istiyordu.

Sehun mektubu tuniğinin cebine sakladı ve Kai’in boynuna kollarını doladı. “Ve… ben senin Noel hediyen olabilir miyim?” sırıttı, Kai’in gülümseyen dudaklarına eğildi.

Kai başını iki kere salladı ve dudakları birbirine sürttü.

Öpücük basitti, sadece dudakların dokunuşuydu çünkü Sehun gözleri kocaman, ölmüş ifadesi ve hızla solumasıyla Kai’yi ittirmişti. “Ayden.” Sehun, Kai’in omuzlarının üzerinden bakarken korkuyla söyledi ve Kai midesinin kasıldığını hissederken arkasını döndüğünde Sehun’un ağabeyinin onlara elindeki av bıçağıyla ağzı açık baktığını gördü.

Kai’in nefesleri hızlanırken başı dönmeye başlamıştı. Ayden hala şok olmuş haldeydi. Eliyle ağzını kapattı. Kai bakışlarını adamdan çekemiyordu. Aniden bileğindeki sıcak parmakları hissetti ve Sehun’un korku dolu ifadesiyle yanında durduğunu gördü. Yanakları kızarmıştı, Kai’in bileğindeki eli terlemişti. “Ağabey.” Sehun ağlamak üzereymiş gibiydi.

Ayden elini ağzından çekti, ağzı açıktı hala. “Ne…” başını korkuyla iki yana salladı. “Se…hun… ne… yapıyorsun?”

Kai’in gözleri kocasına döndü. “Ayden… özür dilerim ama açıklamama izin ver.”

Ayden bıçağı sıktırdı ve bir adım geriledi. “Büyülenmişsin.”

“Hayır, büyülenmedim! Onu seviyorum.” Kai’in bileğindeki eli titriyordu.

“Oh tanrım!” Ayden arkasını döndü ve ağaçların arasında gözden kayboldu. Kai hala nefes alamıyordu. Gözlerini bile kırpamıyordu.

Sehun, Kai’in bileğini bırakarak ağabeyinin peşinden gitmeye başladı ama duraklayarak Kai’ye üzgünce baktıktan sonra gözden kayboldu. Kai’in dizleri ona ihanet etmişti ve yere yığılmıştı; nefes almaya çabalıyordu, gözleri sulanmıştı ve kulakları uğulduyordu.


	18. 16.Bölüm

Huzursuzluk dayanılmazdı, güm güm atan kalbi her an kaburgaları kırıp Kai’in göğsünden fırlayacak gibiydi. Beklerken odayı arşınlamak bunaltıcıydı. Bir şeye sertçe yumruk atmak istiyordu ama kimseye bir yararı olmayacağını biliyordu. Ayrıca yaralı ve yanık elleriyle, zarar falan veremezdi. Ama Sehun saatlerdir yoktu ve güneş çoktan ufukta batmak üzereydi. Başından beri bu onun hatasıydı. Kai ne düşünmüştü ki? Sehun’la açık alanda öyle olabileceğini mi? Sehun’a asla normal bir hayat veremezdi. Sehun’u bu küçük kulübenin dışında sevemezdi. Nereye giderlerse gitsinler, bu onları için sonsuza kadar böyle olacaktı. Neden Sehun’dan bunu istesindi ki? Ve en önemlisi de neden Kai, Sehun’un bu riskleri alabilecek kadar onu sevdiğini kabul etmişti ki? Kai’in kendisine olacaklar umurunda değildi ama eğer Sehun’a bir şey olursa, bununla nasıl baş edeceğini bilmiyordu. Zaten çok fazla şeyini kaybetmişti ve yeniden çok değer verdiği birisini kaybetme düşüncesi onu en zalim şekilde öldürürdü.

Yatağın kenarına kendini bıraktı. Her geçen dakika nefes almak daha da zorlaşıyordu ve dışarısı karardıkça Kai’in umutları da kararıyordu. Elleriyle yüzünü örttü ama yanmış teni onu daha çok telaşlandırmıştı. Günün böyle sonlanacağını düşünmemişti. Kimse düşünmezdi. Bazı harikalıklar günün Noel arifesi olduğunu kanıtlıyordu.

Hayır, bu işe yaramayacaktı. Kai ayağa kalktı ve pelerinini alma gereği duymadan kulübeden çıktı. Lambalar ve fenerler caddeleri aydınlatıyordu, çocuklar kulübelerde şarkı söylemeye başlamışlardı. Sehun’un evine giderken soğuktan dolayı Kai’yi bir ürperti sarmıştı. Ne beklemesi gerektiğini bilmiyordu ama Sehun’un durumunu bilmeden öylece kulübede beklemek… Ayden kendi kardeşinin hayatını tehlikeye atacak korkunç bir adam gibi görünmüyordu. Sehun’a göre, adam çok fazla şey kaybetmişti. Kardeşini de kaybedemezdi. Ama çevre kilisenin öğretilerine ayak uydurmasını söylüyordu. Sehun’un büyülenmiş olduğunu söylemişti. Kai, Ayden’in gördüğünü ve daha fazlasını idrak ettiğini umuyordu.

Bu sabah Sehun için giydiği kırmızı gömleğe baktı. Bu sonsuza kadar mutlu saçmalığına tutunacak kadar aptaldı. Büyülenmiş… Kai, Sehun’u büyülemişti. O kötü olandı. Sehun’u yanlış yöne sürükleyen. Kötü yola. Kai hızını artırdı. Sehun neler olduğunu ayrıntılarıyla anlatmış olmalıydı. Ama anlatmamıştır. Kai’in içindeki gerilim daha da kötüleşiyordu. Sehun’un yokluğunda geçirdiği her saniyeyle korkuyla dolup taşıyordu.

Sehun’un evinin süslenmiş ve ışıklandırılmış olacağını düşünmüştü ama yanılmıştı. Ev karanlıktı, dışarıda bir lamba bile yoktu. Eve yaklaşırken Kai’in boğazına yumru oturmuştu. Elleri titriyordu, kapı ziline dokunmakta kararsızdı ama işaret parmağıyla titrekçe dokunmuştu. Endişe onu ele geçirmişti. Kapının açılmasını beklerken Kai hafifçe soluyordu ve açıldığında Sehun’un annesi Kai’in şiş, kırmızı gözlerine iğrenmiş ifadesiyle baktı. Bir adım gerileyerek kapıdan çekildi ve Kai yanında dikilen babasıyla Sehun’un oturma odasında diz çökmüş olduğunu gördü. Sehun’un ağlayan gözleri Kai’yi bulur bulmaz ayağa kalkmış ve kapıya doğru koşmaya başlamıştı ama sinirli kardeşi onu tutmuştu. Sehun ağabeyine döndü ve ona sinirle bağırarak göğsünden sertçe ittirdi. Kai eve girmek üzereydi ama ağanın Sehun’u geri çektiğini görünce durmuştu.

Yaşlı adam çalımla yürüyerek Kai’ye yaklaştı ve yüzündeki öfkeli ifadeyle önünde durdu. “Nasıl kapıma gelmeye cüret edersin?” adam bağırdı.

Kai ağanın omzunun üzerinden Sehun’a baktı ve yeniden adama döndü. Elini kaldırarak aciz bir şekilde Sehun’u işaret etti, adamdan Sehun’unu Kai’ye geri vermesini istiyor gibiydi. “Seni şeytanın dölü.” Ayden babasının yanına gelerek tükürdü. “Kapımdan defol.” Kai’yi omzundan sertçe ittirdi. Kai, Sehun’a bakmaya çalıştı ama ağa Kai’in göğsünü sopayla ittirdiğinde Kai gerilemek zorunda kalmıştı.

“Ellerini bu iğrenç ibneye sürme Ayden.” Sehun’un babası bağırdı ve kapıyı Kai’in suratına sertçe kapattı. Bir süreliğine Kai kalbinin atmayı bıraktığını düşünmüştü. Kendi için korktuğundan değildi, Sehun için ölümüne korkuyordu.

Aklı şu anda doğru çalışmıyordu. Delirmiş olabilirdi. Sehun’u bir daha hiç göremeyeceği düşüncesi kanının buz kesmesine neden oluyordu. Noel şarkısı söyleyen insanların yanından geçerken Taeyong’un bir grupta olduğunu fark etmişti. Çocuk Kai’ye kocaman gülümseyip el sallıyordu ama Kai’in bedeni uyuşmuştu. Ayakta durabilmesi bile şaşırtıcıydı. Kulübesine giderken bakışlarını Taeyong’dan çekti. Soğuğa aldırmayarak Kai kulübenin önündeki güneşliğe oturdu, ruhunu tamamen kaybetmişti. Bekliyordu. Bir şeyin olmasını bekliyordu. Sehun’u yeniden kollarına almak için bir şeyin olmasını. Bir şey olmazsa onun için savaşacaktı. Tüm köye karşı? Köy ikisini de taşlayarak öldürürdü. Kilise olmasa insanlar olurdu. Ve Kai’in şu anda tek istediği şey Sehun’un uzak olmasıydı.

Bir süre geçtikte sonra birkaç adam Kai’in yanına gelmişti. Kai yaklaşanların kim olduğunu bilmiyordu ama yakasından kavrayarak onu ayağa kaldırmışlardı, o zaman anlamıştı. Karşılık veremeden önce birisi Kai’in yüzüne sertçe yumruk atmıştı ve Kai bir tanesinde kendine gelemezken başka bir tane yemişti, bu sefer karnınaydı. Başı dönerken yanağından kan tadı alıyordu. “İbne!” adamlardan birisi Kai’ye bağırdı ve onu caddenin ortasına sürükledi. İnsanlar hemen toplanmıştı. Rahipler atlarıyla yanlarına geliyordu ve Kai neden daha önce ölmediğini merak ediyordu. Bazı adamlar Kai’yi caddede sürüklerken köylüler merakla onları izliyordu. Bir anlığına Kai karşı çıkmayı düşündü ama yararı olmayacağını biliyordu. Yine de kollarından kurtulmak için direndi, fakat yüzüne başka bir yumruk yemişti. Yaşlar gözünde birikmişti ve kafasına yediği yumrukla neredeyse görüşü kararacaktı. Sıcak sıvı Kai’in burnundan akıyordu ve Kai dilindeki kanın demir tadını alabiliyordu.

Rahiplerden birisi adamların onu hırpalamasını bırakması için elini kaldırdı. Atından inerek yakalarını düzeltti ve Kai’ye yaklaştı. “Homoseksüellikten mahkum edildin.” Dedi rahip. Kai başını iki yana sallamak istemişti ama rahip eliyle bakışları yerde olan Bomi’yi işaret edince durmuştu. “Bu kız buna şahitlik ediyor ve ağa senin tutuklanman için emir verdi.”

Kai’in kalbi sızlıyordu. Ama yine de gülümsedi. Yani tutuklanan sadece o’ydu. Sehun güvendeydi. Tabiki, babası kendi oğlunun ölmesine izin vermezdi. Diğer yandan Kai, kendini savunacak ne diyebilirdi ki?

“Bu aşağılamayı annene getirmen tam bir utanç.” Rahip iğrenmiş suratıyla konuştu. Kai kan tükürdü ve sonra bilerek rahibin suratına tükürdü. Aşağılıklar. Rahip iğrenerek yüzünü sildi ve Kai’yi tutan adamlara kafasını salladı. Bacaklarının arkasına yediği tekme Kai’yi yere yığmıştı. Yüzü dayanılmaz acıdan dolayı sızlıyordu ve buna ek olarak yeniden vurulmuştu. Vuruşların arkasında yenisi ve başka birisi takip ediyordu. Köylülerin attığı ayakkabı ve terliklerden dolayı Kai’in görüşü bir süre bulanıklaşmıştı. Kafasını kaldırarak rahiplere baktı ve onlara alayla gülümsedi. “Bu kadar yeter. Onu tutuklayın. Noel’in ikinci günü onu idam edeceğiz.”

Kai ayağa kalkmaya zorlandı ve kollarının büküldüğünü hissetti. Çığlık attı; yüzü kanla kaplıydı ve birkaç kaburgası kırık olmalıydı. Konuşamıyordu. Konuşmasına izin yoktu. Eğer ağa şeytanın dölü olan bu dilsizde kurtulursa Sehun yeniden güvende olacaktı. Kai buna karşı savaşmamıştı. Sehun’u tehlikeye atamazdı. Tek istediği Sehun’u son kez görmelerine izin vermeleriydi. Ama onu götürürlerken bu şansı elde edememişti. Perişan gözleriyle Bomi’ye baktı. Bakışlarını kaçırmıştı ve o da acı çekiyor gibiydi. Kai onu suçlayamıyordu. Kimse onun hikayesini bilmiyordu. Ama Kai kendi hikayesinin nasıl sonlanacağını biliyordu.


	19. FİNAL

_Havada uçulan ateş böceklerinin göz kamaştırıcı kanatları, gece göğünü süsleyen her şeyden parlak binlerce yıldız ve küçük kulübeyi çevreleyen güzel orman Sehun’un başını Kai’in kucağına yaslamış, yanında uzanan Sehun’la kapı önünde oturan Kai’yle karşılaştırıldığında hiçbir şeydi. Sehun’un saçlarını nazikçe okşarken diğer ateş böceklerini izliyordu. Yaz daha güzel olamazdı. Kai eğildi ve Sehun’un şakağını öptüğünde Sehun kendi kendine gülümsemişti. Bir dakika doğru oturarak sırtını Kai’in göğsüne yaslamıştı. “Bülbüller şarkı söylüyor.” Sehun konuşarak dudaklarını Kai’inkilere yaklaştırdı. “Onları duymak istemez misin?” Kai kıvrılan dudaklarıyla başını iki yana salladı. ‘Senin sesini duyamazken neden onları duymak isteyeyim ki?’ Sehun sırıttı ve dudaklarını Kai’inkilere dayadı. Kai, Sehun’un avucunu öptü ve daha sonra elinin arkasından başlayarak tüm eklemlerinde dudaklarını gezdirdi; en son Sehun’un alnında durmuştu. ‘Beni hiç bırakma.’_

_Sehun elini Kai’in saçlarında gezdirdi ve yüzünü kavradı. “Bir aile istiyor musun?”_

_‘Sen ihtiyacım olan tek ailesin.’_

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

Kai göğsünde ve karnında yakan ağrıyla uyanmıştı. Burnu kandan dolayı tıkanmıştı, yüzü eziklerden dolayı zonkluyordu ve bedeninin çoğu kısmının şu anda bereli olduğunu biliyordu. Gözleri bulanık olduğu için görüşünü açık hale getirmek için gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Başındaki zonklama hayal ettiği ve asla sahip olamayacağı güzel anla karşılaştırıldığında daha az acı veriyordu.  Kai oturmak için avuçlarını bastırdığında yer çentikli ve kirliydi. Köşede asılı olan fenerle çok az aydınlanıyordu. Bu kadar büyük olmasını beklemese de Kai buranın zindan olduğunu tahmin ediyordu. Onu daha küçük hissettirmişti sadece. Dizlerini karnına geçerek acıyan göğsüne bastırdı ve bacaklarına sarıldı. Gözleri o anda ona ihanet etmişti. Ağlamaya başlamıştı. Sehun’u kaybetmenin acısı bedenindeki acı ve aşağılanmadan daha büyük bir şeydi. Ayakkabılar atılmıştı, insanlar ona hakaret etmişti ve en kötüsü de annesine utanç vermişti. Kai yüzünü dizlerine gömdü ve daha çok hıçkırdı. **_‘Lütfen onu görmeme izin ver…’_**

 ** _Lütfen Sehun’un mutlu olmasına izin ver;_** Kai bildiği tek şekilde dua ediyordu. Dini birisi değildi. Olması için nedeni yoktu. Ama annesi ona Noel gecesi her bir ruhun mutlu olması gerektiğini öğretmişti. Artık kendi mutluluğu umurunda değildi. **_Sadece Sehun mutlu olsun ve güvende kalsın._** Gün kutlama günüydü ama şu anda ölümü bekleyemiyordu.

Saatler geçiyordu ve sonunda Kai’in gözyaşları kurumuştu. Çok yorgundu. Çok uykuluydu ve her şeyin hemen bitmesini istiyordu. Rüyası o kadar güzeldi ki gerçek olması imkansızdı. Kai dile getirmediği hayallerinin onu bir şekilde mutlu etmesine minnettardı. Kafasını arkasındaki duvara yaslayarak cennete mi yoksa cehenneme mi gideceğini düşünmeye başladı.

O anda kapı açılmıştı ve Kai gözlerini giren kişiye çevirdi. Karanlık gece ve yağan karlardan birazcık görüş elde edebilmişti. Kapı hemen kapanmıştı. Kai içeri giren ve Kai’ye bakan figürü birkaç saniye incelemişti ama nitelendiremiyordu. Nefesi bir an durakladı ve acısını tamamen unutarak sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı. Ama ayakta kalamayınca Sehun ilerine atılıp dizlerinin üzerine düşmüştü. Kai’in nefesleri hızlanmıştı, Sehun’un burada, kollarının arasında olmasına, kalp atışlarının Kai’in kalp atışlarına karışmasına inanamıyordu. Sehun yaşlarla ıslanmış yanaklarıyla geri çekildi ve Kai’in yüzünü kavradı. “Hayır… hayır hayır hayır…” Kai’in yaralı yüzüne bakıyordu. “Çok özür dilerim. Özür dilerim. Oh tanrım…”

Kai yavaşça Sehun’un başını kavradı ve ona yeniden sıkıca sarıldı. Sehun’un burada, yanında olmasına inanamıyordu. Sehun’un gömleğine tutunarak omzunda ağlıyordu. Kai’in göğsündeki hafiflik aniden ağırlaşmıştı. Sehun neden buradaydı? Sehun geri çekilip Kai’in yüzünün her yerini öperken sorma şansı olmamıştı. “Kai…” Sehun dua gibi tekrarlayarak Kai’in yaralarını dudaklarıyla sarıyordu. Mahvolmuş bir halde Kai nefeslerine odaklandı; Sehun’un bedeninde pelte haline gelmişti. Sehun ağırlığıyla Kai’yi destekleyerek onu duvara yasladı. Kai’in saçlarını nazikçe yüzünden çekti, hala ağlıyordu. “Sana ne yapmışlar…” gözlerini kolunun yeniyle sildi ve avuçlarını Kai’in göğsüne bastırdı.

 _‘Burada… ne… yapıyorsun?’_ Kai ellerini hareket ettirmeye çalışıyordu ama sormayı başarmıştı. _‘Seni…öğrendiler…mi?’_

Yaşlar aralıksızca Sehun’un yanaklarından akıyordu. Kalçasındaki çantadan mendil gibi beyaz bir kumaş çıkardı ve Kai’in çenesini nazikçe sildi. Kai, Sehun’un elini ve ensesini kavradı. “Hayır.” Sehun en sonunda yanıtladı ve Kai’in kanlı ağzını silmek için elini kurtardı. “Hayır..” hıçkırdı. “Hayır… hayır, Kai…” histerik hareketleri Kai’yi korkutuyordu.

_‘Buradan git Sehun.’_

“Hayır, seni bırakmayacağım.”

 _‘Deli misin?!’_ Kai, Sehun’un yakalarını kavradı, umutsuzluk ve sinirle kaş çatıyordu. Loş ışıktaki Sehun’un kırmızı gözleri Kai’yi deliliğin sınırına sürüklüyordu ve Sehun’a yeniden sarıldı. Birkaç dakika öyle kaldılar; Sehun’un parmakları Kai’in saçlarını okşarken nefesleri birbirine karışıyordu. Sonunda sakinleştiğinde Kai bir daha göremeyeceği Sehun’un güzel yüzüne bakmak için geri çekildi. Başparmağını Sehun’un çenesinde dolaştırdı, gözleri Sehun’un gül kırmızısı dudaklarındaydı.

“Bir gün sonra… seni… a-a-asacaklar, Kai.” Sehun, Kai’in gömleğinde yumruğunu sıktırmıştı. “Mahkeme olmayacak… Onlar… kendini savunmana izin vermeyecekler.”

Kai ellerini Sehun’un yüzünden çekti. _‘Biliyorum Sehun. İzin verseler de konuşamam.’_

Sehun alınlarını birleştirdi. “Babam… benim de konuşmama izin vermez. Kilise dinlemez.”

Kai, Sehun’un kollarını yakaladı ve o irkilene kadar sarstı. Onu bırakarak başını iki yana salladı. _‘Sakın Sehun. Eve git. Kimseye anlatmayacaksın.’_

“Kimseye söylemeyeceğim.” Yavaşça konuştu ve yere Kai’in önüne oturarak Kai’in ellerini tuttu. “İçeri girmeme izin vermesi için muhafıza rüşvet verdim. Uzun süre kalmama izin vermeyecektir. Güneş yakında doğacak. Seni bundan nasıl kurtaracağımı bilmiyorum. Bir yolu yok. Evden kaçtım ama sabah uyandıklarında gittiğimi fark edeceklerdir. Ayden’in anlayacağını sanmıştım. Ama senin bana bir şey yaptığını düşünüyor. O ve herkes, senin beni kirlettiğini düşünüyor. Onlarla konuşmaya çalıştım ama onlar… onlar dinlemediler. Ve Bomi oradaydı. Senin öyle olduğunu bildiğini söyledi. Sana olacakları bilmesine rağmen babama her şeyi anlattı. Ama yararı yoktu. Beni eve kapattılar. Daha erken gelebilirdim ama gelemedim.” Kai’in anlayamayacağı kadar çok hızlı konuşuyordu. “Babama beni yarın dini eğitim almam için başkente gönderecek. Kai… bugün Noel.” Acı bir şekilde gülümsedi. “Birkaç saat sonra güneş doğacak. Ve şu anda Noel gece yarısını geçti.”

Kai’in göğsü acıyla kasıldı. _‘Eve git Sehun. Eve gitmen lazım.’_ Gözleri yaşlarla sızlıyordu.

Sehun çatlamış dudaklarındaki acı dolu gülümsemesiyle başını iki yana salladı. “Seni astıkları an bende öleceğim.” Kai’in saçlarını okşadı. “Bu zalim dünya aşkımız ne kadar güzel olursa olsun beraber olmamıza izin vermeyecek. Birisinin eşine ihanet etmek bu dünyada kabul edilebiliyor. Dört eşe izin veriliyor. Ama iki erkek arasındaki aşk yasaklı. Kai, sen olmadan yaşamak istemiyorum.”

_‘Hayır. Yaşayabilirsin. Ve yaşayacaksın.’_

Sehun onu durdurmak için elini kaldırdı. “Sen benim kalp atışımsın, Kai.”

O an Kai, dünyada bu kadar mükemmel aşkı kazanan en şanslı adam ve bu birkaç aylık aşktan sonra ölecek olan en talihsiz ruh olduğunu düşünmüştü. _‘Ve sende benim. Bu yüzden senin gitmen lazım.’_

Sehun yere, Kai’in bacakları arasına oturdu ve yüzünü Kai’in göğsüne yasladı. Sehun’un varlığı Kai’in acısını azaltıyordu. Kolunu Sehun’un bedenine doladı, Kai’in kalp atışlarını nasıl da sakinleştirdiğini duymasını istiyordu. Sıcaklığı, aşkı, dokunuşu; Kai hepsini özleyecekti. Aşık olduğu için cezalandırılacaktı. Lanetli talihinden başka bir şeyi suçlayamazdı. Eline fırsat hiç geçmemişti. Kai gözlerini kapatarak Sehun’la olan son anlarının tadını çıkarıyordu.

Birkaç dakika geçmesine rağmen Sehun, Kai’den ayrılmaya niyetli değildi. ama geri çekildiğinde gözyaşları kurumuştu ve dudaklarında bir gülümseme vardı. “Mektubunu okumadım.” Dediğinde Kai’in kalbi teklemişti. “Şimdi okumaya izinli miyim?”

Başıyla onaylaması Kai’in tüm gücünü tüketmişti. Sehun dudaklarını yalayarak çantasını karıştırdı ve mektubu çıkardı. Göz ucuyla Kai’ye baktı ve okumaya başladı. Gözleri mektup satırlarında gezinirken ifadesi değişiyordu. Gözleri yaşlarla kızarırken dudakları titremeye başlamıştı. Okumayı bitirdiğinde nazikçe katladı ve titrek bir nefes aldı. Bir süre Kai’in gözlerine bakamamıştı. “Bana daha önce gelmeliydin. Bana aşık olduğun gün açılmalıydın. Beni çekiştirip zorla yatağa falan atmalıydın!” yumruğunu Kai’in göğsüne doğru savurdu ama yarı yolda durakladı. Hızla akan gözyaşlarını sildi ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı. “Daha fazla zamanımız olabilirdi.”

 _‘Hiçbir şeyden pişman değilim.’_ Kai zorla gülümsedi.

Sehun, Kai’in yanık elini tuttu ve parmaklarını birbirine kenetleyerek bir süre ellerine baktı. “Özür dilerim Kai.”

Kai elini geri çekti. _‘Dileme Sehun. Keşke daha fazla zamanımız olsaydı. Ama yine de beni çok mutlu ettin. Bir ömür boyu yetecek kadar çok sevdin. Birkaç haftada. Daha fazlasını isteyemezdim.’_

“Ve ben sen olmadan yaşayamam.”

_‘Şunu söylemeyi kes.’_

“Neden anlamıyorsun Kai? Senden vazgeçmemi mi bekliyorsun? Kendim yaşayabilirim mi sanıyorsun? Beni sevdiğini söyledin. Evliliğin ne demek olduğunu biliyor musun? Birbirini terk etmemek demek. Nereye gidersen, oraya geleceğim demek. Her şeyi unutmamı, nefes almamı ve yaşamamı mı bekliyorsun? O zaman beni neden yanına aldın? Yaşamak için kolayca vazgeçen o insanlardan olacağımı mı sanıyorsun?”

_‘Sehun—‘_

“Dur. Eğer sen olmadan yaşayacağımı sanıyorsan yanılıyorsun.”

 _‘Ne öneriyorsun?’_ Kai midesinin çalkalandığını hissediyordu.

Sehun kısaca gülümsedi ve çantasına uzanarak küçük bir şişe çıkardı. Kai boş boş Sehun’a baktı. “Bizi sonlandırmaktan daha iyisini düşünmedim.” Kapağını açtı. Şişeyi Kai’in burnuna ulaşan iğrenç kokusu ne olduğunu anlamasına yetmişti.

_‘Ne düşünü—‘_

“Lütfen Kai.” Sehun’un gözleri yaşlarla parlarken yalvarıyordu. “Bunu yapmama izin ver… lütfen. Ya şimdi ya sonra. Her türlü öleceğim. Ama bunu şu anda yapmama izin vermezsen trajik olacak. Bu şekilde…” yaşları akmaya başladı yeniden. “Bu şekilde mutlu olacağım. Bu dünyada nereye gidersek gidelim, kışkırtılacağız. Aşkımızı saklamak zorunda kalacağız. Bundan sonra aynı olmaz belki.” Gözlerini şişeye çevirdi.

Kai, Sehun’un Kai’in ona verdiği bilekliği taktığı bileğini kavradı ve ona kocaman gözlerle baktı.

“Lütfen… Kai. Mutlu bir sonumuz olabilir.”

Kai bileğini bıraktı.

Tüm hayatı gözlerinin önündeydi. Kısa, sefil hayatı Sehun’un dediği gibi mutlu bir sonla bitebilirdi. Reddedilmeden başka bir şeyle geçmeyen 17 yıl. Kai sonunda gerçekten sevdiği biri tarafından kabul edilmişti. Sehun’un ısrarları şaka değildi. Hayatını Kai’in ölümünden sonra böyle sonlandıracağı konusunda ciddiydi. En azından bu şekilde sona birbirlerinin kollarında gideceklerdi. Mutluluğu kısa ömürlüydü ama onu önemseyen kişileri tanıdığına memnundu. Sehun, Taeyong, patronu ve Kai’in acısını azaltacak kadar kibar olan Taeyong’un annesi.

Duvara yaslandı.

Sehun şişeyi Kai’in dudaklarına yaklaştırdı. Güzel avrat otu ve bebek gözünün birbirine karışan keskin kokusu Kai’in burun direklerini yakmıştı. Sehun’un bu ölümcül zehri nereden bulduğunu merak ediyordu ve Sehun’un köyün hekimiyle olan arkadaşlığı aklına gelmişti. “Kolay olacak.” Sehun onu ikna ediyordu. Kai derin bir nefes aldı, gözlerini kapatarak dudaklarını ayırdı. Yavaşça tiksinç sıvı Kai’in alt dudağından dilini yakıp geçerek boğazından aşağıya indi. Kai irkilmişti ama son damlasını içene kadar geri çekilmedi. Sıvı boğazını şişmiş gibi yakıyordu. Hepsini içtiğinde gözleri açılarak ağzını kapamış, ağlayan Sehun’u buldu. Şişenin yarısı duruyordu. Sehun, Kai’in dudaklarını yeniden mendille sildi ve bakışlarını şişeye çevirdi. Kai bileğini kavradı ama Sehun gülümseyerek bileğini kurtardı ve kalan zehri içti. Sehun’un, Kai’ye aşık olduğu için bunu yapmasını görmek Kai’in kalbini acıtıyordu. Keşke Kai hiç açılmasaydı…

Şişe bittiğinde Sehun dudaklarını yaladı ve birkaç saniye nefesine odaklandı. Orada oturmuş, birbirlerinin ifadesini izliyorlardı; muhtemelen ne kadar zamanları kaldığını merak ediyorlardı. Biraz süre geçtikten sonra Sehun konuşmak için ağzını yeniden açtı. “Ökse otu getirdim.”

Kai gözyaşları bitmeseydi şu anda ağlıyor olurdu. Sehun çantasından ince dallı ökse otunu çıkardı ve başının üzerine tuttu. Gülümseyerek sordu. “Ökse otunun altında beni öper misin?”

Nasıl zalim bir kaderdi bu…

Kai bedenindeki acıları görmezden gelerek diz çöktü ve Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı. Dudakları Sehun’un yanaklarına dokundu önce ve sonra dudaklarının buluşmasına izin verdi. Öpücük acı verici olduğu kadar güzeldi ve sonsuza kadar Kai’in aklına kazılı kalacaktı. Kai, Sehun’un üst dudağını yavaş ve nazikçe öperken Sehun’un dili hafifçe Kai’in dudaklarına dokundu. Bir an sonra ökse otu yere düşmüştü ve Sehun sırtından Kai’in gömleğine sıkıca asılarak kalan tüm gücüyle Kai’yi öpmeye başlamıştı. Kai dudaklarındaki tuz tadını alabiliyordu ve kimin gözyaşları olduğunu anlayamayacak kadar öpücüğün içinde kaybolmuştu. Öpücüğü bozana kadar ikisi de nefessiz kalmıştı.

“Seninle hiç dans edemedim.” Sehun başparmağını Kai’in alt dudağında gezdirerek söyledi.

Kai başını iki yana salladı, dudakları gülümsemeyle kıvrılmıştı. _‘Ben dans etmem.’_

“Ah hadi ama. Flüt çalmakta berbatsın. Ama eminim birkaç adımı atlatırsın.”

Aşını iki yana sallayarak Kai, Sehun’un yardımıyla ayağa kalktı ve Sehun’u kendine çekti. _‘Öğret bana o zaman.’_ Zar zor ayakta durabiliyordu ama şu anda yaralarınız görmezden gelmeye gönüllüydü.

Kai’in iki elini beline koyarken Sehun’un yüzünde içten bir gülümseme vardı. Sehun ellerini Kai’in boynuna dolarken Kai otomatikman ellerini birleştirdi. Yavaşça Kai’yle sallanmaya başlamıştı ve durgun, kolay bir dansın içinde dans ediyorlardı. Kai’in bakışları Sehun’un gözleri ve dudakları arasında gidip geliyordu ama bakışlarını kaçırmaya cesaret bile edemiyordu. Sehun’u yapabildiğince çok görmek istiyordu. “Bir rüya gördüm.” Sehun aniden konuşmaya başladı. “Birkaç gün önce. Bir yerde yaşıyordu… garip. Ev yuvarlaktı.” Kıkırdadığında Kai gülümsedi. “Oradaki her şey beyazdı. Çok garipti. Ama çok güzel hissettiriyordu. Bir tavşancığımız vardı. Kahverengiydi.”

Kai kendi rüyasını Sehun’a anlatmak için son bir mektup yazmayı dilerdi. Kalbi şu anda resmen sızlıyordu. Bunun zehirden dolayı olduğunu anlamıştı.

Ayakları hareket ederken Sehun başını Kai’in omzuna yasladı. Aslında durmuşlardı ve öylece birbirlerine sarılarak dikiliyorlardı. Sehun geri çekildi ve Kai’in alnını öptü. “Bu harika macera için teşekkürler. Birisini limitsizce bu kadar sevebileceğimi hiç bilmezdim. Seni sevdiğimi söylediğimi duyamasan bile ya da beni sevdiğini söylediğini duyamasam bile, diğer hayatlarımda olmasını umduğum harika bir eş buldum.” ellerini Kai’in boynundan kaldırdı. _‘Seni seviyorum.’_

Kai, Sehun’un yüzünü kavradı ve dudakları tutkulu bir öpücükle birleştirerek dizlerinin üzerlerine düştüler. Sehun’un yanağında yaşları silerken Kai gülümsemeye zorladı kendini. _‘Ve sende seni ne kadar çok sevdiğimi hiç bilemeyeceksin.’_

Karnı kasılıyordu ve Kai yüzünü buruşturdu; ama henüz değildi, henüz olmazdı. Sehun’la birkaç saat daha geçirmeliydi ve o zaman neşeyle vazgeçerdi. Yere düşerek yan yana uzandılar; yüzleri birbirine bakarken Sehun, Kai’in saçlarını okşuyordu. “Sakalların çok hızlı uzuyor.” Kıkırdayarak parmaklarını Kai’in çenesinde gezdirdi. Kai göğüsleri birbirine yapışana kadar onu kendine çekti. “Uykum geldi.” Gözleri yavaşça kapanmaya başlamıştı. Kai, Sehun’un dudaklarını son kez öptükten sonra Sehun’un başını koluna yasladı. Sehun, Kai’in yanağını okşarken çocuğun elinin birkaç dakika öncesinden daha soğuk olduğunu fark etmişti Kai. Öyle olmasına rağmen gülümsemeye bilmişti. “Mutlu Noeller Kai.”

‘ _Mutlu Noeller Sehun.’_ Sehun’u kendine iyice çekti. Alınlarını birbirine yaslayarak Sehun’un gözlerini uykuya kapatmasını izledi ve sonra Kai gözlerini kapattı.


	20. Kai’in Sehun’a İlk Mektubu

 

Sevgili Sehun,

Adım Kai. Gurney White’taki yedinci kulübede oturuyorum. Beni tanımıyorsun. Zerre kadar. Şey, beni tanımak için bir nedenin yık çünkü ben senin dikkatini çekecek kadar özel birisi değilim. Bu yıl 17 yaşına girdim. Ne konuşabiliyorum ne de duyabiliyorum, kısacası ben sağır ve dilsiz olarak doğdum. Bir babam yok. Burada değil en azından. Annemle beraber yaşıyorum ve oduncuyum. Çok fazla kazanmıyorum ama sıkı çalışmayı asla bırakmadım. Annem paranın çok önemli olmadığını söyler.

İşte ben. Ve sana gelince, adın Sehun. Görünen o ki benimle aynı yaştasın. Ağanın oğlusun. Ve seninle karşılaştırıldığımda ben hiç kimseyim. Seni annemden daha güzel buluyorum. Kulağa biraz garip geliyor biliyorum ama annem beni gerçekten seven tek kişi ve benim hayatım. Nazik bir kalbin var ve insanlara çok fazla yardım ediyorsun. Mütevazısın ve her yönden çok güzelsin. Seni ilk kez şelalede karşılaşmıştım, hayır, görmüştüm… Çok güzeldin. Seni aklımdan çıkarmaya çalışırken çok zor zaman geçirdim. Şimdi ise sana bunu sormaya hakkım olmadığını biliyorum ama Sehun, arkadaşım olur musun?

 

_Sevgiyle, Kai_

 

 


End file.
